


Útočiště

by e_danae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Post-War
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: Osudy Severuse Snapea a Hermiony Grangerové v závěru války s Voldemortem a pět let poté.Dva životy, které se nečekaně setkávají. Dvě časové linie, které se těsně proplétají, aby minulost objasnila přítomnost - anebo ji ještě více zamlžila...~Věnováno Severce Plamenné a Vranímu oku, matkám zakladatelkám. ~Povídku jsem psala od září 2006 do října 2007 a původně byla zveřejněna v archivu Time Eater. Celá, kromě Epilogu, tedy vznikla před vydáním Relikvií smrti, a může být chápána jako alternativní sedmý díl HP.Poděkování za kongeniální beta-read patří Alane.Abych si zase trochu užila ten ff feeling, budu sem každý týden dávat jednu kapitolu. Aspoň si to trošku zreviduju od překlepů a spol. DoVánocVelikonoc tu to snad bude ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Název se neshoduje s titulem vzpomínkové knihy od Corrie ten Boom náhodou. Miluju vyprávění o tom, jak se z obyčejných lidí stávají hrdinové a z hříšníků světci, jestliže se v pravý okamžik rozhodnou jednat správným způsobem.
> 
> ~ Severce Plamenné a Vranímu oku, matkám zakladatelkám ~

„Doufal jsem, že vás tu jednou uvidím.“ Brumbálovy modré oči zářily radostí a Hermiona do nich hleděla jako zhypnotizovaná. Takové uvítání nečekala. Měla pocit, že se snad nenadechne. „Pane řediteli...,“ zašeptala.

„Jdete se ucházet o uvolněné místo profesora lektvarů, že? Všichni neradi ztrácíme dobráka Křiklana, ale už se nenechal k dalšímu roku přemluvit ani dvojnásobným zvýšením platu, a to byla mezi námi metoda, kterou se ho tu dařilo držet posledních pět let. Odchází na svůj druhý odpočinek se skutečně astronomickou částkou.“ Mrkl na ni a široce se usmál. Pokusila se jeho úsměv opětovat, ale stálo ji to příliš mnoho sil. Netušila, že bude jako prvnímu čelit právě Brumbálovi; cosi v jeho šťastné tváři vyvolávalo z jejího srdce vzpomínky, z kterých se jí stahovalo hrdlo. „Ve vás bychom ale myslím mohli získat dostatečnou náhradu,“ dodal povzbudivě, když se neměla k odpovědi.

„V tom případě byste se měla věnovat především mně,“ ozval se chladný hlas za jejími zády. Brumbál si provinile promnul vous, ale v očích mu šibalsky zablesklo. Pomalu se odvrátila od jeho portrétu zpět do ředitelské kanceláře.

„Promiňte, pane řediteli.“

Stačil jí jediný pohled, aby se přesvědčila, že Severus Snape se za těch pět let, co ho neviděla, příliš nezměnil. Uhlově černými vlasy prokvétalo několik šedých pramenů a rýhy kolem tenkých rtů snad byly o něco hlubší, ale měl pořád tentýž pronikavý pohled, vyzvědačsky ostrý nos a nezdravou barvu tváře zvýrazňovala věčná čerň, kterou si oblékal. Jen když jí levicí netrpělivě pokynul na křeslo naproti svému stolu, probleskla na rozhraní temného hábitu a zápěstí bílá manžeta košile.

Usedla a zhluboka se nadechla. Snažila se ovládnout emoce, které ji po vstupu do této místnosti tak nenadále zaskočily. Aby získala trochu času a také ztracenou rovnováhu, zašátrala beze slova v kabele a položila na stůl mezi nimi složku pergamenů. „Tady prosím.“ Její hlas už zněl skoro normálně.

Sáhl po nich a zalistoval. „Diplom ze Salemské univerzity, obor lektvary a runy,“ začal předčítat bezvýrazným hlasem, zatímco levičkou odkládal pergamen za pergamenem. „Druhé místo v loňském celoamerickém lektvarovém zápolení v kategorii konvenčních receptur..., a dokonce první místo v kategorii experimentálních lektvarů.“ Na okamžik k ní zvedl pohled. Nevyzpytatelná temnota podobná té, do které zírala tolik bezesných nocí. „Co jste si vybrala za lektvar?“

„Pokusila jsem se urychlit zrání veritaséra.“ Se svým hlasem už mohla být spokojena, konečně byl klidný a věcný, jak to měla ráda. Spolehlivý nástroj neztupený rzí emoce. „Podařilo se mi snížit časový limit na čtrnáct dní, ale je pravda, že zatím není tak účinné. Je to teprve testovací fáze.“

Lehce nadzvedl obočí a pak znovu sklonil hlavu k pergamenům. Přistihla se, že fascinovaně sleduje jeho štíhlý ukazovák lehce přejíždějící po řádcích dalšího dokumentu, a násilím se donutila odvrátit zrak k oknu otevřenému za jeho zády. Modrým čtvercem oblohy dovnitř pronikal teplý červencový vánek a bublavé vrkání neviditelného holuba, usazeného zřejmě na okenním parapetu.

Nakonec zvedl hlavu a přisunul balík pergamenů zpátky k ní. „Každý musí uznat, že jste na toto místo více než kvalifikovaná – ale pro vašeho zaměstnavatele to znamená také velké riziko. Profesorský post v Bradavicích je nepochybně úctyhodné zaměstnání, ale rozhodně ne to nejlukrativnější. Člověk vašeho vzdělání a výsledků si může vybírat, nebo se snad mýlím?“

Trochu se začervenala. „Je pravda, mi ve Státech místo nabízeli,“ zamumlala „a taky bratři Weasleyové měli zájem, ale–“

„Pochopte, že nestojím o učitele, kteří zůstanou v Bradavicích rok a pak se nechají odvést nějakou lákavější nabídkou. Pro studenty i školu není nic horšího, než když se tu profesoři střídají jak roční období. A vy jste ambiciózní žena – jako studentka jste na sebe poutala pozornost velmi ráda–“ Hermiona se zprudka nadechla, ale Snape ji nenechal promluvit „–a k univerzitním studiím jste si vybrala jednu z nejprestižnějších škol kouzelnického světa. Ale učit mladé kouzelníky není prestižní činnost.“

Na okamžik opustil pohledem její tvář a zadíval se nad její hlavu. Očima putoval od portrétu k portrétu a jeho hlas byl teď mnohem tišší. „Znamená to trávit léta na místě, kde vaše schopnosti ocení jen málokdo, kde budete mít na vlastní průzkumy jen minimum času, protože veškerou vaši moudrost budou stále dokola vysávat zástupy dětí, které doposud neumějí vůbec nic – a rády by takové zůstaly. Frustrující práci s třídou unuděných studentů vám jen čas od času zpestří někdo, koho váš předmět snad alespoň trochu zaujme.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. Hermiona zapomněla, jak se chtěla ohradit proti popisu svého mladšího já. Přestože téměř šeptal, jako by se z jeho hlasu na chvíli vytratil onen typicky lhostejný tón.

Pak ale sáhl po jejím diplomu, který ležel mezi nimi, a promluvil opět hlasem úplně chladným. „Rád bych věděl, jaká je motivace pro práci v Bradavicích pro absolventku s excelentním hodnocením a nabídkou práce v celoamerickém centru pro lektvary,“ Hermiona sebou trhla, „a zda jí vydrží déle než dvanáct měsíců.“

Byla ohromená. Znamená to snad, že si o ní zjišťoval informace? A co znamená to, že si je zjišťoval? Z jeho tváře se nedalo vyčíst vůbec nic. Netušila co vidí, když si ji bez hnutí brvou měří vyčkávavým pohledem a pohrává si přitom s psacím brkem. Instinktivně si uhladila pramínek vlasů za ucho a sklopila zrak ke kabele na svém klíně. V tichu, které se rozhostilo po místnosti, se ozývalo ptačí vrkání tak hlasitě, jako by jí holub seděl přímo na rameni. Měla pocit, že portréty ředitelů na stěnách špicují uši, aby jim nic neuniklo, a obávala se jejich léty vycvičeného pozorovacího talentu.

„Já...,“ odkašlala si konečně, aniž zvedla hlavu, „určitě... určitě jsem počítala s tím, že tu zůstanu několik let.“ Ukazováček, kterým poklepávala o stříbrnou sponu kabely, byl okousaný až na kůžičku. Co mu má povídat? Že se jí zdají sny? Že hledá cosi, co se možná nedá najít? Že...

„Mám pocit, že sem patřím,“ zaslechla náhle svůj vlastní tichý hlas. „Že tohle místo by mohlo být dobré pro mě a že já bych mohla být dobrá pro ně.“

V duchu nad sebou rezignovaně potřásla hlavou. Emoce zase jednou zvítězily nad mozkem, to Severus Snape nepochybně ocení. Ticho v místnosti se teď dalo skoro hmatat, zmlkl i holubí vrkot. Náhlé suché prasknutí ji donutilo zvednout oči. Na Snapeově tváři byl stále stejný výraz, ale brk v jeho prstech byl vedví. Rychle ho odložil.

„Přijímám vás na tříměsíční zkušební lhůtu. Jestliže se jako profesorka osvědčíte, prodloužíme ji na dobu rozumnou pro vás i pro školu. Nastoupíte dvacátého pátého srpna, abyste měla čas na přípravu a mohla se účastnit profesorských porad.“

Povstal. Stoupla si taky a automaticky mu podala pravici. Ruka jí ztuhla na půl cesty, když si uvědomila, že on jí pravou ruku nepodá – manžeta jeho pravého rukávu byla prázdná.

Natáhl k ní levici a suše poznamenal: „První z mnoha věcí, na které si budete muset začít zvykat.“


	2. Expozice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _„Pane profesore!“  
>  Pomalu se k ní obrátil. Bylo vidět, že už ho takhle nikdo dlouho neoslovil.  
> „Nezklamte mě,“ zašeptala._  
> 
> 
> Vstupme do druhé linie příběhu, která začíná hluboko ve válce a bude se proplétat s poválečnými událostmi těsně a nerozdílně.

Hermiona seděla ve svém pokoji u psacího stolu. V prstech svírala pero, ale ruka se nehýbala; nepřítomně hleděla do ztemnělého okna před sebou. Nevnímala tanec vloček za sklem ani svou tvář, která se v něm odrážela: pohublý obličej a podivně veliké temné oči. Podvědomě sice registrovala známé tvary, zvuky, pachy a doteky, které jí obklopovaly od dětství a které ji při každé návštěvě rodného domu plnily tichou rozkoší, ale teď jakoby zůstávaly kdesi na prahu jejích smyslů. Vůně vánočního pudinku, která visela ve vzduchu ještě od večeře, tichounké bzučení nočních zpráv z rodičovské ložnice, lochtání mokrých konečků vlasů na zátylku a hebký dotek županu navlečeného přes noční košili, to vše mluvilo řečí, které přestávala rozumět.

A přitom se snažila si těchto několik dní užít – a téměř se jí to dařilo. Ona i rodiče tušili, že to může být jejich poslední setkání, a našlapovali kolem sebe opatrně a trochu stydlivě, jako lidé, kteří by si rádi vyznali lásku, ale scházejí jim ta správná slova. V Hermioně v tak odzbrojující atmosféře roztávalo bolestné napětí, které od září provázelo cestu Tria za viteály a postupně se proměňovalo v noční můru. Tady doma jako by se všechny emoce konečně vyčerpaly, jako by kdosi přeťal příliš napínané lano; zůstala jen tichá otupělost a hořkosladká pachuť loučení.

Promnula si oči a znovu se zahleděla na papír před sebou. Sepsat závěť nebylo v osmnácti nijak složité, shromáždila za tu dobu jen málo majetku, který by jí říkal paní. Uvědomovala si ale, že její rodiče budou potřebovat přesné instrukce, jak naložit s hůlkou, Obludným obludáriem nebo čtyřmi policemi knih, které za ta léta nakoupila v Krucáncích i v antikvariátu v Obrtlé... Bylo zvláštní přemýšlet o své poslední vůli jako o domácím úkolu, který je nutno bezchybně sepsat, ale teď už to dokázala. Skoro bez zachvění.

Ani Harry ani Hermiona před měsícem nevěřili, že přežijí tu strašnou bolest, smrt člověka, který se stal součástí jich samých, člověka, kterého milovali nade všechno, přestože každý jinak. Objímali se jako zoufalé děti ztracené v lese a jejich skučení rozléhající se v londýnském podzemí se mísilo s jejich slzami. Přesto přežili. Ronova smrt jim v oslnivě jasném záblesku ukázala, co je jejich posláním, a paradoxně jim ho usnadnila, protože zabila kus jich samotných. Život se vyprázdnil a jeho smysl se závratně zužoval. Jejich posledním úkolem, ve kterém se slily jejich vůle, bylo zabít Voldemorta.

Ronova smrt také neodvratně potvrdila to, co tušili už od Brumbálova zmrzačení. Viteál, stvořený za cenu lidské krve, je chráněn tak, aby nebyl získán žádným menším výkupným. Věděla, že je teď na řadě ona – Harry musel přežít až do chvíle, kdy se setká s posledním dílem duše ukrytým ve Voldemortově těle. Život byl zmarněn, šlo už jen o to, nepromarnit vlastní smrt.

Od okamžiku, kdy spolu sdíleli ten nejhlubší smutek, se pouto mezi Harrym a Hermionou podivuhodným způsobem zpevnilo. Oba vycítili, že je čas se rozloučit s těmi, které tu zanechají. Na Vánoce se rozdělili skoro beze slova, věděli, že se za několik dní setkají a zůstanou spolu až do konce. Harry se vydal do Doupěte, aby strávil svůj vyměřený čas s těmi, kdo ho milovali jako vlastního syna, Hermiona se potopila do teplých vod svého domova. Naposledy do mateřského lůna, do bezpečí a péče, naposledy do krátkého zapomnění. Zbývaly z něj ještě poslední dva dny, dva dny, které měli všichni strávit v domě babičky Sophie v Ewellu.

Dopsala několik slov a odložila pero. Zavadila přitom o hůlku ležící na dnešních Timesech a oči jí znovu padly na obrázek na titulní straně. Všechna hrůza, kterou její domov tak úspěšně ztlumil, jí znovu sjela po zádech jako ledový proud. Denní věštec už dávno nebyl jediným listem, který si všímal Voldemortových vražd. Titulní zpráva podrobně popisovala, jak dům na jižním okraji Londýna vzplanul včera uprostřed noci oslnivě zeleným plamenem, který se nakonec zformoval nad jeho střechou do lebky s hadem místo jazyka. Oheň usmrtil všechny čtyři obyvatele – manželé Creeveyovy a jejich syny Colina a Denise.

Před očima se jí vybavila Colinova veselá tvář s věčným fotoaparátem u oka... za okamžik se stáhla ohromením... pak ji znetvořila bolest... skleněná čočka praskla...  
Sykla a přitiskla si dlaně na oči. Doufala, že když bude dostatečně tlačit, všechny ty strašné obrazy zmizí.

Nevěděla, jak dlouho seděla s hlavou v dlaních, než zaslechla zprava ten tichounký zvuk: kdosi bral opatrně za kliku jejího pokoje. V její bleskurychlé reakci se snoubil instinkt s měsíci strávenými po Harryho boku – nikdo nesměl vcházet do jejího pokoje bez zaklepání, maminka se tu lekci naučila už první den vánočních prázdnin, kdy ji poslepu vypálené štítové kouzlo odhodilo zpátky na chodbu i s tácem cukroví.

Hermiona stála s široce rozevřenýma očima uprostřed místnosti a kolem její hůlky ještě stále probleskovaly jiskry. Severus Snape na prahu jejího pokoje odrazil štítové kouzlo dokonale.

Vmžiku pozvedla hůlku znovu a beze slova na něj vypálila odzbrojovací kletbu. Nebyl čas na údiv, hněv či strach: musela přežít. Tohle _nesměla_ být hodina její smrti.  
Odrazil ji, aniž pohnul rty, a vstoupil do místnosti. Dveře za ním samy zaklaply.  
_Mdloby na tebe._ Jestliže byla v neverbálních kouzlech už od začátku dobrá, poslední půlrok jí dal mistrovskou školu. Nespouštěla oči ze Snapeovy tváře, aby viděla, zda nepohne ústy.  
Odrazil kouzlo okamžitě a mlčky. Uvědomila si, jak absurdně málo hluku mohou působit dva lidé, kteří se snaží uprostřed ztichlého domu jeden druhého proklít. Nedokázala pochopit, jak může Snape reagovat na neverbální magii tak pohotově a přesně.  
_Petrificus Totalus._ Pod očima měl černé kruhy. Hleděl jí přímo do tváře a jeho ebenová hůlka se sotva pohnula, když kletbu zablokoval.  
Hermiona polkla, když si uvědomila si, že kletby odezírá z jejích očí nitrozpytem. Nemohla si ale dovolit odvrátit zrak; jen neznatelné zachvění jeho hůlky jí mohlo prozradit, kdy na ni sesílá kletbu _on_. Znovu vyslala _Mdloby_. Tentokrát bylo Snapeovo štítové kouzlo mnohem silnější. Uhodilo ji do hrudníku, a jak Snape pomalu postupoval s napřaženou hůlkou doprostřed pokoje, tlačilo ji před sebou jako mohutná mořská vlna. Sklonil hůlku a ona se zastavila metr ode zdi.  
Hůlku měla stále napřaženou a srdce jí tepalo až v krku, nemohla se ale odhodlat k další kletbě. Do jejího mozku zvolna prosakovala ohromující informace, že na ni Snape doposud nezaútočil. Stál tři metry od ní, neměla kam uhnout, a on měl ruku s hůlkou volně spuštěnou podél těla – tušila ale, jak bleskurychle by se vymrštila, kdyby mu k tomu zavdala příčinu.

„Vy jste mě nepřišel zabít.“ Bylo to mnohem víc konstatování než otázka.

„Rychlost vašich postřehů mě vždycky udivovala.“ Sarkasmus v jeho hlase byl nepřeslechnutelný. Hermiona cítila, jak se jí ze dna duše zvedá celá vlna emocí: úžas, vztek, nenávist... jediným hlubokým nádechem se uklidnila. Potřebuje fakta. Potřebuje _přežít_.

„Co tedy chcete?“

„Varovat vás. Za tři hodiny, přesně o půlnoci, bude váš dům napaden. V tu dobu musíte být vy i všichni, na kterých vám záleží, hodně daleko odsud.“

Hermiona na něj zírala, jako by ho viděla poprvé v životě. O tomhle jí chce přesvědčit člověk, který dokázal svou loajalitu k Voldemortovi tím nejstrašlivějším způsobem? Pokládá ji za tak naivní? Nepřesvědčila ho snad ani za těch šest let, že má v hlavě něco jiného než řezanku?

„Skvělý způsob, jak nás dostat z domu někam, kde lze mrtvoly zlikvidovat jednodušeji a bez hluku,“ sykla.

Jen jeho chřípí se na okamžik podrážděně rozšířilo, hlas zůstával stále stejně klidný. „Věřte mi, že kdybych se snažil právě o tohle, vybral bych si mnohem efektivnější způsob.“

Potřásla hlavou. „Přece nečekáte, že vám uvěřím. Proč by měli Smrtijedi útočit zrovna na mě?“

„Protože Pán zla se rozhodl zlikvidovat všechny kouzelníky čistě mudlovského původu a začít u těch nejmladších, slečno Grangerová. Mladí kouzelníci jsou téměř bezbranní a odstrašující dopad na všechny mudlovské rodiny, ve kterých se vyskytují děti s kouzelnickými vlastnostmi, bude dokonalý. Dnes jste na řadě vy – vaše vazby na Pottera vám zjevně dopomohly k přednímu místu na seznamu.“

Z jeho věcného tónu se jí dělalo špatně. „A proč byste mi to asi tak říkal?“ vyhrkla. „Copak Voldemortova nejvroucnější přání nejsou vašimi rozkazy? Jestliže jste dokázal zabít největšího z kouzelníků, co je vám po mrňavé mudlovské čarodějce?“ Snažila se najít zpět ztracenou rovnováhu, ale vzpomínka na Brumbálovu bílou hrobku v ní zažehávala vztek, který se dal jen obtížně ovládat.

Když Snape znovu promluvil, chlad v jeho tónu a neochvějné sebeovládání se kamsi vytratily. Rýha mezi jeho obočím se prohloubila, když na okamžik unaveně zavřel oči. „Musíte se smířit s tím, že na všechny otázky nemůžete znát odpověď, slečno Grangerová,“ řekl tiše. „Ale můžete mi věřit, že když z tohoto domu odejdete, zachráníte si život.“

Ten tón ji zasáhl hluboko v srdci. Nikdy ještě neslyšela Severuse Snapea takhle promluvit; ale kolikrát ho vlastně vůbec slyšela mluvit – normálně, lidsky, bez masky nenáviděného profesora? Jestli říká pravdu, ušetří její život pro poslední úkol a zachrání její rodiče. Ale jestliže lže, vydá na smrt nejen jí, ale také _je_.

Zabolelo ji v předloktí; zjistila, že na Snapea ještě stále míří hůlkou a pomalu ji sklonila. Snape se nepohnul. Stál před ní se skloněnou hlavou, jako by ho přemohla smrtelná únava.  
Ticho mezi nimi bylo absolutní, ale myšlenky v hlavě jí hlučely jedna přes druhou.

 _Riskuje, aby tě varoval!_ Nemá k tomu důvod! _Zachránil Harrymu život!_ Zabil Brumbála!

Přitiskla si ruce ke spánkům, aby se trochu uklidnila, ale hlasy ještě zesílily.

 _Může zachránit život tobě i rodičům!_  
Může vás všechny zničit!  
_Pomáhal Řádu!_  
Zradil Řád!  
_Jestli mluví pravdu..._  
Zabil Brumbála. Zabil Brumbála! ZRADIL BRUMBÁLA!

„Já nemůžu!“ vykřikla zoufale. „Nemůžu vám věřit! Nemůžu svěřit životy těch, které miluju, do rukou zrádce!“

Tváří mu projela bolest, když pozvedl hlavu a zadíval se jí do očí. „Totéž říkal včera večer Colin Creevey, slečno Grangerová. A já ho nedokázal přesvědčit.“

Do Hermiony jako když uhodí. „Vy jste...“ zašeptala. Nedokázala odtrhnout zrak od jeho pohledu, nedokázala se pohnout. „Colin a Denis...“  
Znovu viděla tu veselou tvář znetvořenou ohněm. Cosi v ní povolovalo a do očí se jí draly slzy. „Colin...“  
Praskající čočka fotoaparátu. Cítila, že má mokré tváře; hleděla do Snapeových očí a s ohromením v nich viděla svou vlastní bolest. Myšlenky v její hlavě okamžitě zmlkly – a ona zaslechla hluboko ve svém srdci tenounký hlásek intuice. Po pět let svého studia v Bradavicích se v Severusi Snapeovi nemýlila. Možná že sedmý rok se k ní znovu vrací štěstí.

„Co bych měla udělat?“ Slyšela, jak jí chraptí hlas.

„Přesvědčte rodiče, ať odsud okamžitě odjedete. Nejbezpečnější bude nějaký mudlovský prostředek, jsou mnohem méně sledované než přenášedla.“ Přejel pohledem po místnosti a zrak mu padl na její sbalenou tašku v rohu. „Zřejmě jste se někam chystali.“

„K babičce,“ hlesla.

Pokrčil rameny. „Třeba tam. Pochybuji, že by měl Pán zla nějak rozsáhlé informace o příbuzenstvu svých obětí. Spoléhá na rychlou akci. Nemám ponětí, co podnikne, když vás tu nenaleznou, ale dnes v noci už zřejmě nic.“

„A pak?“

„Řekněte mi, kde budete. Dám vám vědět, jak se věci vyvíjejí.“

Hermiona na okamžik zaváhala, ale pak přešla ke stolu a sáhla znovu po peru a papíru. Na vrchu stále ještě ležela její závěť; měla pocit, že Snapeovy oči na ní na okamžik ulpěly, než ji zastrčila pod ostatní papíry. Rychle naškrábala adresu domu v Ewellu a podala mu ji. Chvíli lístek pozorně pročítal, pak se ho dotkl hůlkou. Papír vzplanul a za okamžik z něj zbylo už jen pár zčernalých útržků.

„Můžete ten dům opatřit nějakými poplašnými a strážnými kouzly, je to vždycky lepší než nic. Ta zdejší nebyla nejhorší, ne všichni by jimi prošli stejně hladce jako já. Zítra vám dám vědět, co se děje.“ Jeho hlas se znovu vracel k obvyklému chladnému a nezúčastněnému tónu a Hermionu náhle zamrazilo. Doufala, že právě neudělala tu největší chybu svého života. Když procházel dveřmi ven na ztemnělou chodbu, neudržela se.

„Pane profesore!“

Pomalu se k ní obrátil. Bylo vidět, že už ho takhle nikdo dlouho neoslovil.

„Nezklamte mě,“ zašeptala.

Jeho tvář byla vážná, ale zcela nepodobná jeho obvyklé chladné masce. Chvíli na ni beze slova hleděl, pak neznatelně kývl hlavou a zmizel ve tmě.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Třetí kapitola snad už o víkendu :)


	3. Pozice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pozorným pohledem přejížděl jednu každou z mladých tváří před sebou. „Na vás je, abyste tyto informace nesli dál. Abyste byli se svou moudrostí, která o této magii bude vědět, ale neužije ji, vždy o krok napřed před těmi, kteří by ji použít chtěli.“_

„V učebně lektvarů je jako v morně,“ bručela McGonagallová, když jí nalévala do šálku vroucího čaje řádnou porci Ogdenovy starorežné a sama si vzápětí posloužila stejným prostředkem. „Nechápu, že si tam studenti neuženou zápal plic – mně tam jediná hodina bohatě stačila.“

„Jedna hodina není problém.“ Hermiona se snažila o lehký tón, přestože měla co dělat, aby jí zuby nezačaly cvakat nahlas. „Zvlášť pro studenty, stejně mají většinou na lavicích rozdělaný oheň. A já jsem konečně zjistila, proč profesor..., totiž ředitel Snape tak rád přecházel po třídě. Docela se tím zahřejete. Hloupé je to jen dneska, to mám dvě hodiny rovnou za sebou.“

Upila trochu čaje a s potěšením cítila, jak se jí teplo rozlévá až do konečků prstů. Nejradši by zavřela oči a stočila se do klubíčka, ale ještě ji čekalo zhodnocení hodiny, kterou McGonagallová navštívila. Čtyři vizitace starších profesorů v jejích hodinách byly součástí čekatelství na profesorský post stejně jako její čtyři povinné návštěvy na hodinách budoucích kolegů.

„Stejně nechápu, proč se lektvary už dávno nepřestěhovaly do nějaké teplejší učebny,“ vedla McGonagallová svou. „Volných je jich dost a stačilo by pár ohněvzdorných kouzel, aby byly stejně bezpečné jako ta kamenná kobka.“

„Proč by ale v tom případě nepožádal o přeložení učebny už dávno sám profesor Snape nebo profesor Křiklan?“

McGonagallová pokrčila rameny. „Hádám, že Horácova tělesná konstituce ho už několik desítek let chrání před účinky chladu. A Severus se tam možná cítil dobře. Zažíval tam své první úspěchy a nebylo to příliš daleko od jeho vlastní koleje. No a také jste si možná všimla,“ koutky jejích úst se nepatrně pohnuly vzhůru, „že Severus si před lety docela potrpěl na prostory, co podtrhovaly hrůzu, kterou kolem sebe šířil. Jsou-li studenti ochromeni samotným prostředím, je mnohem jednodušší je zvládnout.“

Hermiona se otřásla, když si vzpomněla na děsivé obrazy, kterými vyzdobil učebnu obrany proti černé magii, když chodila do šestého ročníku.

„Ukažte?“ McGonagallová natáhla ruku přes stůl a sevřela jí dlaň. Pohyby měla stále stejně energické, ale v jejích vlasech stříbrná dávno převládla nad černou a elegantní tmavá hůlka, kterou měla opřenou o stůl, už ji při chůzi neopouštěla.

„Ještě pořád jste pěkně ledová, ale začneme. Vím, že před sebou máte ještě přípravu na zítřek.“

A na pozítří, pomyslela si Hermiona. Zítra ji totiž hned po její výuce čekala hospitace v hodině obrany proti černé magii, kterou vedl Snape. Zatímco hodiny McGonagallové a Kratiknota, kterých se dosud zúčastnila, jí jako začátečníkovi nesmírně pomohly, z představy téhle lekce jí z mnoha důvodů nebylo lehko u srdce. Rozhodně nepočítala s tím, že by po ní byla ještě schopna nějaké duševní činnosti.

McGonagallová listovala svými poznámkami. „Připravena jste byla velmi dobře, nic jiného jsem ani nečekala; látku, kterou jste se studenty probírala, sama zvládáte nepochybně dokonale. Zároveň jste ji ale dokázala předat velmi srozumitelným způsobem – to, že všichni studenti byli schopni na konci hodiny odevzdat vzorek víceméně odpovídající Doušku živé smrti, je toho jasným důkazem.“

Hermiona se zdrženlivě usmála. Výběrový seminář sedmého ročníku se stal za tři uplynulé týdny jednou z jejích nejoblíbenějších hodin. Byli to studenti za odměnu, něco, co skutečně potřebovala po nebelvírských a zmijozelských páťácích, kteří měli hodinu těsně před nimi. Tiše doufala, že z _téhle_ arogantní bandy proletí u N.K.Ú. z lektvarů aspoň polovina. Většinu času věnovali tomu, jak co nejvíc znemožnit studenty druhé koleje, a jen díky brutálnímu strhávání bodů na obou stranách si dokázala udržet v hodině jakýs takýs pořádek.

Zato sedmáci byli jasná lektvarová elita – bylo vidět, že Křiklan nenechával jejich výběr náhodě. Navíc si ji většina z nich ještě pamatovala jako prefektku v pátém a šestém ročníku. Zjevně se jim tenkrát nezapsala do paměti nejhůř, protože jí opláceli respektem okořeněným trochou kamarádského spiklenectví dávných spolužáků. To jí rozhodně nevadilo. Hodiny je bavily, kašlali na kolejní příslušnost, a když se s nimi občas zabrala do nějakého obzvlášť obtížného problému, často úplně zapomněla, že není jejich spolužačka, ale učitelka. Byla ráda, že si McGonagallová vybrala pro svou návštěvu právě je – pochybovala, že by si o hodinu dřív vysloužila stejné uznání.

„Nenapadá mě, co bych vám mohla vytknout,“ pousmála se profesorka nakonec. „Mám zkrátka pocit, že do vás Severus nevkládal své naděje marně.“

„Severus..., ředitel..., cože?“ zakuckala se Hermiona, která se bohužel právě napila.

„Přece vám řekl, kolik se na Křiklanovo uvolněné místo hlásilo uchazečů, ne?“

Hermiona jen němě zavrtěla hlavou a snažila se přitom rychle spolknout čaj, co jí zůstal v ústech.

„Šestnáct. Mimo jiné současný profesor lektvarů z Kruvalu, absolvent alchymie s červeným diplomem z Londýnské kouzelnické univerzity a jedna dáma z Odboru záhad na Ministerstvu kouzel. Místo v Bradavicích má v současnosti velmi dobrý zvuk. Severus sice s některými vykonal formální pohovor, ale od počátku se netajil s tím, že počítá v první řadě s vámi. Koneckonců to, že vás uvedl loni v září při zahajovacím proslovu jako zářný příklad studenta, který dělá Bradavicím čest – tedy hned vedle pana Malfoye – už něco znamená.“

Hermiona ohromeně zírala na profesorku McGonagallovou a snažila se sama sobě namluvit, že za to absurdní šťastné teplo, které se jí šíří od srdce celým tělem, může Ogden.

„Ehm,“ odkašlala si konečně, „to..., to jsem vážně netušila.“

Profesorka se pohodlně opřela. „Nebylo by rozumné čekat, že to dá najevo právě vám, ale řekla bych, že je rád, že jste tady.“

Hermiona už se zase skoro ovládla. Potřebovala tuhle informaci zpracovat, ale na to bude dost času, až bude sama. Teď byl čas změnit téma, než se jí po tváři začne rozlévat idiotský úsměv. „Už několikrát mě napadlo,“ začala rychle, „proč jste se vlastně ředitelkou po válce nestala vy? Byla jste přece zástupkyní už za Brumbála...“

Profesorka mávla rukou. „Jsem praktický člověk, slečno Grangerová. Víte, bude-li mi přát štěstí, možná budu ještě pět, deset let učit, ale škola by měla mít ředitele, který má před sebou trochu víc času. Někoho, kdo bude mít dost prostoru na to, vtisknout jí své představy, vlít jí do žil nového ducha, začít s neotřelými nápady. Profesor Brumbál na to měl víc než třicet let a bylo by dobré, kdyby byl ve stejné pozici i současný ředitel.“

Upila ze svého šálku, zašklebila se a nasypala do něj lžičku cukru. Když čaj míchala, navázala: „Byla jsem první, kdo Severuse navrhl, a nelituji toho. Evidentně to prospívá škole – i jemu. Po tom všem, čím prošel, potřeboval skutečně velký úkol, něco, co by jeho životu přineslo smysl. A je pravda...“

Zarazila se a lžička v její ruce znehybněla. Chvíli mlčela s pohledem upřeným kamsi na protější stěnu. Nakonec zamyšleně pronesla spíše sama pro sebe: „Je pravda, že poslední dobou, snad od začátku prázdnin mám pocit, že se s ním něco děje. Něco na něm leží a on o tom odmítá mluvit.“

„Od začátku prázdnin?“ hlesla Hermiona.

„Nevím přesně, snad ještě o chvíli dřív–“ McGonagallová se vytrhla ze zamyšlení a usmála se na ni. „Co vám to tady vykládám! Senilní tlachy – Severus měl celý život čas od času své divné chvilky a tohle je nepochybně jedna z nich. Jsem si jistá, že mladá posila do profesorského sboru je přesně to, co tady potřeboval.“

~°~

Nikdy neměla moc ráda výšky, ale astronomická věž byla zdaleka nejbližší místo, kde mohla cítit vítr v obličeji. Přestože byl krásný podzimní den, nevystrčila paty z hradu – přípravy jí zabraly celý zbytek odpoledne a opravování úkolů ještě kus večera. Potřebovala na chvíli na vzduch aspoň teď. Zhluboka se nadechla. Ve vzduchu byl cítit déšť a vůně vlhké země. Nad jezerem zbyl po zmizelém slunci už jen rudý pruh a prudký vítr, který jí cuchal vlasy, hnal oblohou od severu temná mračna.

Slova profesorky McGonagallové jí nešla z hlavy, ale všechny její pokusy dát je do souladu s chováním Severuse Snapea selhávaly. Problém byl, že se _nechoval_ – vyhýbal se jakékoli situaci, která by od něj vyžadovala skutečnou reakci na ni samotnou. Vídala ho ve Velké síni a ve sborovně na týdenních poradách a v jeho jednání jen obtížně hledala stopu po jeho alergii na bývalou snaživou premiantku. Nemohla však najít ani stopu po vzpomínkách na to, čím spolu prošli před pěti lety. Málem by propadla dojmu, že mu kdosi změnil paměť a že ji vidí poprvé v životě, kdyby necítila jeho upřený pohled pokaždé, když se k němu obrátila zády. Pohled, který jí pronikal každým nervem těla, při kterém se musela vždycky držet, aby se neobrátila a nevykřikla něco – _cokoli_ – čeho by pak do smrti litovala _._

K problému se Severusem Snapem ve dne se družil problém se Severusem Snapem v noci.

Hermiona se opřela o kamenné zábradlí věže a zadívala se na větrem zvlněnou hladinu jezera. Z pohledu do hlubiny se jí trochu zachvěl žaludek, rychle ucouvla. Hučení převalujících se vod bylo slyšet až sem; zvuk, který neslyšela několik let, stejně jako vítr kvílející mezi věžemi. Znovu ho zaslechla až před čtyřmi měsíci, kdy se jí začaly zdát sny. _Ty_ sny. Z prvního z nich se probudila s pláčem. Pak přicházely jeden za druhým, živé až k zbláznění.

V některých se objevovaly pět let staré vzpomínky v ohromujících detailech, které si už dávno nevybavovala. V jiných jen záblesky, obrazy, které se opakovaly znovu a znovu. Ve všech byl _on_. Zůstávaly jí v mysli dlouho po probuzení. Nedovolovaly jí soustředit se. Prolínaly se jí celým dnem.

Salemská univerzitní lékouzelnice jí naordinovala uklidňující kapky. Nepomáhaly. Uvařila si sama silný bezesný lektvar. Sny daly na několik nocí pokoj, už doufala, že je to za ní. Vrátily se se zdrcující silou.

Začala si znovu kousat nehty. Něco, co nedělala od svých jedenácti let. Začínala se bát večerů. Strach, který nikdy předtím nepoznala. Pak se dozvěděla o uvolněném místě v Bradavicích.

Rudý pruh na obzoru už pohltila tma, ale hvězdy vidět nebylo. Kam oko dohlédlo, se roztahovala temná mračna a zdáli občas zaznělo tlumené zahřmění. Vítr ještě zesílil a opřel se do jejího profesorského hábitu.

Prvních pár dní si myslela, že hlavním motivem jejího zájmu o místo profesorky lektvarů na její bývalé škole je zbavit se svých snů, zadusit své podvědomí konfrontací s realitou. Přesto ji vlastně nepřekvapilo, když sny na hradě ještě nabyly tvarů a barev.

Pochopila, že důvod její cesty do Bradavic leží mnohem hlouběji. Tušila jen jeho malou část, když cítila, že zdánlivě bláznivý záblesk emoce pohřbený před pěti lety se zvolna probírá k životu pokaždé, když cítí v zádech ten upřený pohled. To byl ale jen povrch.

Pod ním cítila cosi stejně skutečného, ale dosud nerozeznatelného. Tam někde ležela příčina její zdejší přítomnosti. Netušila, co má dělat, co má hledat, na co se ptát. V pozici nejistoty čekala na znamení. Stála na věži uprostřed neproniknutelné temnoty a netušila, odkud přijde záblesk světla. Měla však pocit, že stojí na správném místě.

~°~

„Učebnice vám dnes k ničemu nebudou. Látku, kterou budeme probírat, obsahuje jen velmi málo knih a většina z nich je stejně na indexu. Mnohé z informací nejsou zaznamenané vůbec nikde.“

Hermiona potlačila nutkání rychle vytáhnout z kabely rezervní pergamen. Tohle prostředí na ni nebezpečně působilo. Na žádné hodině svých starších kolegů, kde dosud hospitovala, se necítila tak moc jako obyčejná studentka. Na pokračovacím kurzu obrany pro sedmé ročníky bylo ticho jako v hrobě a Severus Snape zvolna přecházel před předními lavicemi, aby se čas od času zastavil a přejel svých patnáct žáků pomalým pohledem. Seděla sice až v zadní lavici, ale chránila se toho, aby se jejich oči setkaly.

„Jak je vám zřejmě známo, viteály patří k tomu nejtemnějšímu odvětví černé magie a donedávna o nich bylo zakázáno nejen vyučovat, ale dokonce jen mluvit. I dnes se staví ministerstvo k možnosti vyučovat tuto látku velmi zdrženlivě. Výsledek této trestuhodné nevědomosti jsme přitom všichni zažili v nedávné minulosti a celý kouzelnický svět málem stála existenci. Kolik viteálů vytvořil černokněžník Voldemort, pane Abercrombie?“ vypálil Snape náhle na vytáhlého chlapce s velkýma ušima sedícího v první lavici.

Hermiona ho dobře znala. Stejně jako většina studentů v této třídě patřil do její oblíbené sedmácké skupiny.

„Š-šest, pane,“ zakoktal.

Snape krátce přikývl a zapřel se oběma rukama o přední lavici. Stál maličko nakloněn k jedné straně, jeho pravá ruka, která končila už u zápěstí, byla přece jen o něco kratší. Pahýl, o nějž se opíral, byl obalen černým sametem.

„Jen díky tomu, že několik kouzelníků mělo odvahu uchovat si v paměti informace i o té magii, kterou řádný kouzelník nikdy nepoužije, můžeme nazvat éru lorda Voldemorta minulostí.“

Pozorným pohledem přejížděl jednu každou z mladých tváří před sebou. „Na vás je, abyste tyto informace nesli dál. Abyste byli se svou moudrostí, která o této magii bude vědět, ale neužije ji, vždy o krok napřed před těmi, kteří by ji použít _chtěli_.“

Sáhl do záhybů svého pláště a za okamžik se na jeho levé dlani objevil zlatý prsten s puklou černou kamejí.

„Kdo z vás ví, jakým způsobem je možné z obyčejného předmětu vytvořit viteál, který uchová část vaší duše?“

Hermiona se rychle rozhlédla po studentech. Byli pobledlí, příliš mnoho z nich ztratilo během posledního roku války někoho ze svých blízkých a ani po pěti letech se rány ještě úplně nezacelily – sama to věděla až příliš dobře. Napravo od ní se nakonec nesměle zvedla ruka nakrátko ostříhané štíhlé dívky. Nebelvírská primuska Rachel Stewartová.

„Museli bychom,“ hlas jí trochu zadrhával, „museli bychom někoho zabít. To – to rozerve duši.“

„Známá skutečnost,“ ušklíbl se Snape. „Ale co dál? Kdyby byly věci tak jednoduché, měl by už každý vrah alespoň jeden rezervní život.“

Na okna učebny zabubnovaly kapky deště, už od rána pršelo z mraků, které přinesl včerejší vítr. Přestože okna nebyla zatemněná, bylo v učebně šero – obloha venku byla olověná. Třída mlčela.

„Existuje temná inkantace,“ pokračoval Snape tiše, „inkantace, kterou lze oddělenou část své duše vložit do libovolného předmětu.“ Odmlčel se a navlékl si poničený šperk na prst.

„Znám ji, ale nebudu vás ji učit. Její znalost totiž není nutná pro to, co zajímá nás – jak viteály zničit.“

Celá třída z něj nespustila oči. I ti, kdo si do této chvíle psali poznámky, teď odložili brky a bez hnutí jej sledovali. Hermiona si uvědomila, že má zase ukazovák v ústech, a rychle jej vyndala. Snape procházel uličkou mezi lavicemi a čas od času se o nějakou opřel.

„Je pochopitelně jen velmi málo kouzelníků, kteří se mohli o zničení viteálu vůbec pokusit. Ten, kdo ukryje část své duše, ji obvykle také zabezpečí tak, aby se ujistil, že případný narušitel nepřežije ani pokus o její získání. I těch pár kouzelníků, kteří nakonec viteálu dosáhli, často při jeho dobývání utrpěli rozsáhlá poranění. A přesto stáli teprve na začátku.“

Zvedl levici ozdobenou černou puklou kamejí.

  
„Zmijozelův prsten, který skrýval před lety jednu sedminu duše Lorda Voldemorta, byl nalezen Albusem Brumbálem. Většině z vás zřejmě neuniklo, jakou cenu za to zaplatil. Viteál je téměř nezničitelný artefakt. Duši z něj nelze vydobýt silou ani tou nejmocnější magií. Lze jej samozřejmě ukrýt či zahodit, ale pokřivená duše v něm bude žít dál a jednoho dne si najde cestu ke svému tělu. Je jediný způsob jak jí v tom zabránit.“

Snape teď došel až k její lavici a spočinul na ní pahýlem své pravé ruky.

„To, co bylo získáno za cenu lidské krve, může být opět lidskou krví zničeno. Musí to být ovšem krev člověka, který je odhodlán za rozlomení viteálu zaplatit životem.“

Třídou bylo opět chvíli slyšet jen bubnování deště na okenní tabulky a kvílení větru. Pak znovu zvedla ruku Rachel. „Je tedy možné rozlomení viteálu přežít?“ zeptala se stísněným hlasem.

Snape se ztěžka nadechl, ale neodpovídal. Hermiona překvapeně vzhlédla k jeho tváři a s hrůzou zjistila, jak strašlivě zbledl. Na čele se mu perlil pot. Neopíral se o její lavici, aby při výkladu vyhlížel nenuceně. Bylo mu zle. Chystala se vyskočit, ale jeho zuřivý pohled ji okamžitě znovu vrazil zpátky do židle. Polkl a ještě jednou se zhluboka nadechl. Nakonec byl schopen i promluvit – jen Hermiona viděla, že stěží otevírá rty.

„Známe..., známe několik kouzelníků, kteří zničení viteálu přežili, slečno Stewartová, přestože většina z nich nikoli nadlouho. Harry Potter například. Před devíti lety proklál na pokraji smrti viteál v podobě deníku Toma Raddlea baziliščím zubem. Dlouho se mělo za to, že viteál byl zničen díky jedu, který zub obsahoval. Ale tím skutečným jedem byla Potterova krev, která na zubu ulpěla. Málokterý kouzelník má takové zatracené štěstí, aby viteál zničil náhodou, dokonce ani slavný Potter ho už podruhé neměl.“

Neznatelně sykl a nenápadně se o Hermioninu lavici opřel celým tělem. Znovu se ztěžka nadechl. „Dotkla jste se samotného paradoxu černé magie, slečno Stewartová. Ti, kdo si vytvářejí viteál, si nedovedou představit, že by někdo byl ochotný obětovat život, aby jej zničil. Proto ti, kdo jsou pevně rozhodnuti se života vzdát, někdy přežijí – a ti, kdo o něj bojují za každou cenu, nakonec stejně zemřou.“ Rozhlédl se po třídě a suše dodal: „Zřejmě jste si zapomněli psát poznámky.“

Zatímco studenti se skřípáním rozepisovali pera, nehýbal se z místa. Zřejmě mu ještě nebylo zdaleka tak dobře, aby se vydal na zpáteční cestu ke katedře. Hermiona neměla ponětí, co se děje, ale byla připravena vyskočit při nejmenším podezření, že se Snapeův záchvat vrací. Teď už ji pohledem nezastraší. Ale nezdálo, že by se tak v nejbližších okamžicích stalo – právě vylovil ze záhybů hábitu hůlku a rychlým pohybem levice přivolal z katedry pergameny s domácími úkoly. Hermiona to ohromeně sledovala. Snape evidentně dokázal, co se v kouzelnickém světě pokládalo za téměř nemožné – naučil se užívat hůlku druhou rukou.

Když odložil pergameny na její lavici, aby z nich některé vybral, zahlédla několik hodnocení naškrábaných neznámým rukopisem jeho levice. Hodnocení ovšem byla důvěrně známá; jen málokterá práce se přehoupla přes _přijatelné_ , a dokonce zahlédla i jedno-

„Bezkonkurenčně nejhorší pojednání o využití panenské krve v černé magii zpracovala slečna Zellerová. Velmi důrazně vám doporučuji, abyste přípravě na tyto hodiny věnovala důkladnější péči, chcete-li skutečně koncem roku absolvovat OVCE.“

Hermiona sice slečnu Zellerovou ze svých hodin neznala, ale podle sytého ruměnce, který hnědovlásce s mrzimorskou kravatou zalil tvář, okamžitě zjistila, o koho jde.

„Práce pana Abercrombieho dosáhla hodnocení _Nad očekávání_ a bude zařazena do připravovaného výboru. Do středy všichni zpracujete výklad z dnešní hodiny jako učebnicovou lekci pro páté ročníky. A upozorňuji vás, že ti, jejichž úkoly nezískají alespoň _P_ , mohou počítat s prací navíc. Dokud jsem tu ředitelem, nebude tato škola do světa vypouštět podprůměrné a líné kouzelníky a čarodějky.“

Jako na povel si začali všichni sklízet věci, hodina evidentně skončila. Snape několikrát pokývl hlavou na pozdrav, aniž se odlepil od její lavice, a za okamžik zůstali ve třídě sami. Hermiona okamžitě vyskočila a přistrčila k němu nejbližší židli. Počastoval ji sice znechuceným pohledem, ale pomalu se posadil.

„Nechcete se něčeho napít?“ hlesla nesměle.

Podrážděně se nadechl, ale pak kupodivu řekl skoro klidně: „Když už nevydržíte na místě, můžete mi přinést ze stolu malou lahvičku s černou zátkou, co tam najdete. Je tam i pohár.“

Za okamžik byla zpátky. Nalil si z lahvičky s nafialovělým obsahem sotva na dno a rychle tekutinu vypil. Na okamžik zavřel oči, jako by chtěl pečlivě zjistit, zda lektvar skutečně působí. Když je po chvíli opět otevřel, vypadal už skoro normálně.

Hermiona si ale pořád nebyla jistá. „Nemám skočit pro madam Pom-“

„Zůstaňte sedět a nestřečkujte,“ zavrčel. „Nejste tu proto, abyste mi dělala chůvu. Radši mi řekněte, co pozoruhodného jste si poznamenala o mých _výukových metodách_.“

Hermiona si samozřejmě nepoznamenala nic. Byla Snapeovým výkladem fascinována stejně jako zbytek třídy, a když oni konečně dostali možnost si něco zapsat, příliš ji zaměstnala jeho indispozice. Teď, když už první šok pominul, si uvědomila, jak znervózňující je jeho nenadálá blízkost, a potřebovala ten pocit nějak zvládnout.

Impulzivně vzala jeden ze svých čistých pergamenů a nasadila tón profesorky Umbridgeové: „Velmi dobře strukturovaný výklad nezanedbávající žádný zásadní bod probírané látky, ale zároveň nezabíhající do podružností. Užívání názorných předmětů – prsten. Hlasový projev srozumitelný, lehká dramatizace napomáhá k lepšímu zafixování hlavních fakt. Kreativní zadání domácího úkolu umožňuje žákům nahlédnout předmět z různých úhlů.“

Pomalu zvedla zrak od pergamenu, nebyla si úplně jistá, jakým ze svých vzteklých výrazů jí Snape počastuje za tohle. Ke svému údivu se setkala jen s nepatrně povytaženým obočím.

„A nějaké výtky k mé hodině?“

„Snad jste nemusel přede všemi jmenovat studenta s nejhorším úkolem. Zbytečně srážíte jejich sebeúctu.“

Snape se ušklíbl. „Malý útok na nebetyčnou sebeúctu našich studentů poslouží občas velmi dobře k lepšímu zafixování hlavních – jak jste to říkala?“ Než se stačila vzpamatovat, vytrhl jí prázdný pergamen z rukou.

„Pozoruhodné,“ poznamenal, když ho několikrát prozkoumal z obou stran a vrátil jí ho zpátky. Cítila, jak jí hoří tváře.

„Ale ten nápad s domácím úkolem jako lekcí do učebnice je skutečně fantastický,“ dodala rychle, aby jeho malé vítězství zamluvila. „Myslím, že studentům se ty věčné eseje už musejí zajídat. Tohle jim ukáže věci v úplně jiném světle.“

„Nezadávám úkoly v této formě pro zábavu, slečno Grangerová,“ odtušil. „Z každé lekce skutečně vybírám ten nejlepší a sestavuji z nich učebnici pro páté ročníky. Studenti to vědí a dost je to motivuje.“

Hermiona překvapeně zamrkala. „Ale proč radši nenapíšete sám nějaké obšírnější pojednání?“

„Nemám tolik času.“

„Co to je za nesmysl?“ vyjelo z ní dřív, než se stačila zarazit. Pak omluvným tónem dodala: „Profesorka McGonagallová vám předpovídá desítky let v čele školy – to se dá přece stihnout hodně.“

Na okamžik se na ni pozorně zadíval. Jestliže jí jeho pohled, který často cítila v zádech, rozechvíval až do konečků prstů, pohled z očí do očí jí zastavoval dech. Ty oči vídala každou noc ve snu, ale nikdy si nezvykla. Nikdy. Nakonec musela sklopit zrak.

„Nikdo z nás neví, jaký čas je mu vyměřen, slečno Grangerová. Já pokládám čas strávený sepisováním dalšího tlustého spisu, na který bude v knihovnách sedat prach, za ztracený. Potřebujeme něco, z čeho se budou moci naši studenti připravit pro život, až...“

Najednou to ucítila. Jako by jí na srdce sáhla ledová ruka. „Až co?“

Jen zavrtěl hlavou a začal se pomalu zvedat ze židle. „Někdy příští týden navštívím jednu z vašich hodin. Dám vám předem vědět, kdy to přesně bude.“

Hermioně bušilo srdce. Věděla, že je něčemu nesmírně blízko, mohla by na to skoro položit prst! Její ruka vystřelila a chytila ho za rukáv. „Co se děje, pane řediteli?“ sykla.

Jemně vyprostil látku z jejího sevření, ale už se na ni nepodíval.

„To je váš domácí úkol, slečno Grangerová.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euan Abercrombie (Nebelvír) a Rose Zellerová (Mrzimor) jsou kanoničtí studenti, kteří své studium započali v roce 1995. Rachel Stewartová je moje – v povídce Šťastnější roznášela valentinky.  
> Čtvrtá kapitola doufám zase o víkendu :)


	4. Kolize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Překvapivě promluvila maminka, která obvykle nechávala dlouhé řeči na jiných. „Víme, že tohle je válka, profesore Snape. Nebudeme Hermioně zakazovat nic, čím bude moci zachránit něčí život. Obvykle se rozhoduje dobře – je jen na vás, zda její nabídku využijete.“_

Zapadala po kotníky do sněhu, když se prodírala kolem hustého živého plotu lemujícího babiččinu zahradu. Čas od času vytáhla hůlku, aby na prostupnější místa vložila zabraňovací zaklínadlo nebo aspoň poplašnou formuli. Nevěřila, že by je to snad ochránilo, ale uklidňovalo ji, že může _něco_ dělat.

„Stáhne to z nich aspoň kůži?“

„Babi!“ opáčila Hermiona pohoršeně. „Copak jsem řezník?“

Babička Sophie, která ji doprovázela, se uličnicky zazubila a Hermiona se musela usmát. Babičku odjakživa nesmírně bavilo, když ji dokázala vyvést z míry – zvlášť v jejích přemoudřelých chvílích. Dnes si ji ale nedobírala proto, aby se pobavila, ale aby rozmělnila strach, který ležel na Hermionině duši jako ledová krusta. Byla jí nesmírně vděčná za to, že neztrácí hlavu a smysl pro humor a vyhledává s ní na zahradě svého velkého domu možná zranitelná místa, jako by to byl ten nejsamozřejmější program pro zimní odpoledne. Stokrát důležitější než pošetilé mávání hůlkou bylo, že jí babička naslouchala, když před ní zajíkavým hlasem vylévala své pochyby a strachy.

_Jaké jsem měla právo prozradit, kde se skryjeme, někomu takovému? Neznám jeho úmysly._

Za nimi kráčel Křivonožka a opatrně, se zdviženým ocasem, našlapoval do studeného sněhu. Hermiona ho od chvíle, kdy vyrazila s Harrym a Ronem za viteály, nechala u babičky – nedovedla si představit, jak by to svobodomyslné zvíře přežilo o samotě v londýnském domě jejích zaměstnaných rodičů. Od okamžiku, kdy přijela, se od ní nehnul. Nevěděla, co všechno tuší, ale byli si za ta léta hodně blízko.

_Přivede Smrtijedy až k tomuhle domu, a vyslouží si tak pochvalu za své špiónské služby._

Sklonila se k němu a vzala ho do náruče. Uvelebil se jí mokrými předními tlapkami na rameni a začal tichounce příst. Nechápala, jak mohla bez toho zvuku přežít tolik měsíců.

_Vydá nás Voldemortovi jako rukojmí._

Stály teď s babičkou přímo uprostřed zahrady pod starou zasněženou hrušní. Když byla malá, visela na tom stromě její houpačka. Ještě teď tam po ní zbýval kousek zteřelého provazu oblepený sněhem.

_Bude litovat své slabé chvilky, a aby se zbavil svědků, pozabíjí nás sám._

Babička ji vzala za ruku a usmála se. „Musíš si uvědomit, holčičko, že tebe v tuhle chvíli děsí všechny možné varianty, ale naplnit se může vždycky jen jediná možnost.“ V jejím hlase teď nebyla ani stopa po ironii. „Podle mě ses včera rozhodla nejlépe, jak bylo možné, a věřím, že se stejně dobře rozhodneš, až to bude znovu třeba.“

Pomalu se smrákalo a okna velkého domu zářila čím dál lákavěji. Doufala, že babička splní svůj slib a udělá jí horký punč. Byla promrzlá až na kost, ale ledu v její duši ubylo.

~°~

„...půlka rodinného domu v londýnských Spitalfields se dnes deset minut po půlnoci s hromovým rachotem zřítila a pravděpodobně pohřbila ve svých troskách doktora Perryho Grangera, jeho ženu a osmnáctiletou dceru. Vyprošťovací tým pracuje na místě už šestnáct hodin, ale dosud se jim nepodařilo najít jediné tělo. Šance na přežití pohřbených se každou hodinou...“

„Vypni to, Perry,“ ozvala se babička, když vcházela do obývacího pokoje se čtyřmi kouřícími sklenicemi na podnose. „Slyšíme to dneska už aspoň pošesté.“

„Chci vědět, co se děje, mami,“ ozval se tatínek trochu podrážděně, ale natáhl se po knoflíku a rádio zmlklo.

„Hádám, že v tuhle chvíli stejně víš víc, než celá BBC dohromady.“ Položila tác na stůl a podala mu jeho sklenici horkého punče. „Víš, kdo to má na svědomí a že doktor Granger a jeho rodina přežili.“

„Přesto mě docela zajímá, kolik cihel budu muset koupit, až budu z té zříceniny dělat zase dům,“ povzdechl si tatínek a zadíval se nešťastně do tančících plamenů v krbu. V troskách byl nejen dům, ale také ordinace, na které si tak zakládal.

Maminka, která mu seděla po boku, ho beze slova vzala za ruku a Hermiona se vmáčkla na gauč vedle něj. Za okamžik se tatínek slabě pousmál, stiskl své ženě dlaň a objal Hermionu kolem ramen. „Ještěže jsem odtamtud odvezl to nejcennější.“

„Tak se mi líbíš, chlapče,“ usmála se babička a uvelebila se do pohodlného křesla naproti nim. „Tak jaké jsou další rozkazy, generále?“ obrátila se na Hermionu.

„Čekáme na vyzvědače,“ řekla Hermiona bezstarostným tónem a drbala za ušima Křivonožku, co se jí usadil na klíně. U srdce jí ale lehko nebylo. Za okny rostla tma a strach znovu vystrkoval studené prsty.

Ostré zaklepání ji vystřelilo z gauče, nervózně zajela rukou do kapsy, aby zjistila, zda má hůlku. Pak jí zrak padl na Křivonožku, který jí seskočil z klína. Věděla, že umí nebezpečí vycítit na míle daleko, teď ale kráčel důstojným krokem po její pravé noze ke dveřím, jako by za nimi očekával vítaného hosta. Z nějakého důvodu ji to uklidnilo víc než cokoli jiného – zhluboka se nadechla a otevřela.

Za dveřmi stál Snape a byl sám. Jeho temný hábit se ostře odrážel od zasněžené zahrady a jeho tvář, bylo-li to vůbec možné, vyhlížela ještě bledší než včera. Na okamžik utkvěl pohledem na Hermioně, pak beze slova vešel do místnosti. Ostražitě obhlédl všechny přítomné, ale než stačila Hermiona otevřít ústa, aby je vzájemně představila, stála před ním babička.

„Vítejte v mém domě, profesore Snape,“ řekla klidným hlasem dámy, pro kterou jsou večerní návštěvy kouzelníků v dlouhých pláštích samozřejmostí. „Mé jméno je Sophie Grangerová – tohle je můj syn Perry a jeho žena Helen. Myslím, že vám všichni dlužíme poděkování za to, že jste jim a Hermioně včera zachránil život.“ Podala mu pravici.

Hermiona měla dojem, že Snape čekal všechno, jen ne takové přivítání. Ale zaváhal jen vteřinu, než s kamennou tváří babiččinu ruku přijal a pak podal pravici i jejím rodičům.

„Dáte si trochu punče, pane profesore?“ zmohla se konečně na slovo i ona. Udiveně zvedl obočí, ale pak krátce kývl a pomalu se posadil na židli, kterou mu přisunul tatínek. Sklenici pevně obemknul štíhlými prsty, jako by se o ni chtěl zahřát. Když pomalu upíjel, nikdo se neodvážil přerušit ticho, které v místnosti zavládlo. Nakonec promluvil on. 

„Ten ze Smrtijedů, který včera navrhl, že pohřbít vás zaživa ve vlastním domě bude zábavnější než oheň, vám prokázal nesmírnou službu. Doteď je ani nenapadlo, že byste mohli přežít. Získali jste alespoň dva dny, během nichž stopy trochu vychladnou.“ 

„Ale co pak?“ ozvala se Hermiona. 

„To záleží na tom, jak se vyvine situace. Možná budete moci zůstat tady, možná budete muset zmizet jinam. Nikdo nevidí Pánu zla do mysli, dokud sám nepromluví. A než to zjistíme, budu muset dnes večer vyřídit ještě jednu věc.“

Hermiona pochopila téměř okamžitě a po zádech jí přeběhl mráz.

„Kdo je to dnes?“ hlesla.

Pohled, kterým na ní spočinul teď, byl mnohem delší. Jako by se rozmýšlel, zda si vůbec může dovolit odpovědět.

„Justin Finch-Fletchley,“ řekl nakonec.

„Půjdu s vámi.“

„Nesmysl,“ zavrčel a zvedl se.

„Ne, to není nesmysl,“ zvýšila Hermiona hlas a vstala z gauče. „Půjdete-li sám, nemáte téměř žádnou šanci ho přesvědčit. Dopadne to jako s Colinem. Jako s Denisem.“

„Vás jsem přesvědčil,“ odsekl.

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. „Já jsem úplně jiný případ.“

Na chvíli se odmlčela a pak začala trochu klidnějším tónem: „Když mě vezmete sebou, uvidí, že jsem díky vám skutečně přežila. Zjistí, že mluvíte pravdu – a máme šanci ho přesvědčit.“

Snape na ni hleděl přivřenýma očima, ale mlčel. „Je to zatraceně nebezpečné,“ řekl nakonec. „Jestli se kolem potuluje nějaká smrtijedská hlídka, může vám jít o život.“

„To jsem ochotná riskovat.“

„Můžete také zatáhnout do nebezpečí mne. Dva jsou vždycky nápadnější než jeden.“

Přikývla, věděla, že má pravdu. „Tohle riziko musíte posoudit sám.“

Snape se rozhlédl po ostatních v místnosti, jako by doufal, že jí ten šílený nápad zakážou. Překvapivě promluvila maminka, která obvykle nechávala dlouhé řeči na jiných.

„Víme, že tohle je válka, profesore Snape. Nebudeme Hermioně zakazovat nic, čím bude moci zachránit něčí život. Obvykle se rozhoduje dobře – je jen na vás, zda její nabídku využijete.“

Hermiona hleděla na ten drobný obličej a zářící oči, jako by je viděla poprvé v životě. Maminka vyslovila to, co celé Vánoce jen tiše obcházeli. Cítila, jak se jí do očí derou slzy.

Snape podrážděně zavrčel: „Doufám, že jste si dobře procvičila svou vyřídilku, slečno Grangerová. Nerad bych vás sebou tahal zbytečně,“ a bez rozloučení vyšel ven. Hermiona popadla cestou svou péřovou bundu a vyběhla za ním.

Mrazivý vzduch ji uhodil do tváře. Obloha byla bez mráčku, z temné dálky zářily jasné hvězdy. Čekal na ni uprostřed zasněžené zahrady, nehybný stín bez tváře. Udiveně na něj pohlédla, když k ní náhle napřáhl ruku.

„Víte, slečno Grangerová, kam se budeme přemísťovat?“ optal se netrpělivě.

Jen zavrtěla hlavou.

„Pak uděláte nejlépe, když se do mě zavěsíte. Jestli skončíte namísto v Esheru ve Walesu, budete mi sotva něco platná.“

Hermiona tak váhavě učinila. Vklouznout v té zimě pod jeho teplou paži bylo překvapivě příjemné.

„Je to Fletchley Park v Esheru. Soustřeďte se, ať nás nebrzdíte.“ Zavřel oči a Hermiona následovala jeho příkladu.

Ze země je vyrval ledový vichr, za okamžik ho cítila až v morku kostí. Tváře ji pálily jako oheň, vítr jí rval za vlasy a s hukotem je hnal ledovým prázdnem. Jediným pevným místem v té mrazivé vřavě byla Snapeova paže.

Chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomila, že má pod nohama zase pevnou zem a troufla si otevřít oči. Když si chtěla odhrnout zcuchané vlasy z čela, došlo jí, že ještě stále křečovitě svírá Snapeovu ruku oběma dlaněmi. Rychle se ho pustila a rozhlédla se kolem sebe.

Temná alej vysokých stromů vedla k několika zářícím oknům v dálce. Beze slova se k nim vydali a postupně se jim otevřel pohled na úctyhodné panské sídlo o třech patrech.

„Páni,“ vydechla Hermiona, „věděla jsem, že Justinova rodina jsou lepší lidi, ale tohle...“ Snape mlčel. Za okamžik už stáli u hlavního vchodu osvětleného dvěma lucernami a Hermiona rychle přemýšlela, co bude vysvětlovat majordomovi nebo komorné, kteří jim přijdou otevřít.

„Teď ukažte, co dokážete, slečno Grangerová. Nebudu se vám do toho plést,“ ozval se náhle Snape a ustoupil o několik kroků do tmy.

Chtěla nejprve protestovat, ale skousla zuby a sáhla po zvonku. V ztichlém domě zazněl až nepříjemně jasně. Chvíli se nedělo nic, ale pak se ozvaly rychlé kroky. Čekala olivrejovanou postavu, ale když se dveře rozletěly dokořán, stál v nich Justin Finch-Fletchley jen v džínách a v tričku. Několik vteřin na ni ohromeně zíral – a pak ji vmžiku objal tak pevně, že jí vyrazil dech.

„Justine...“

„Hermiono, ty žiješ...,“ zašeptal. „Ty žiješ!“ Uvolnil své sevření, ale stále ji držel za ramena, jako by se chtěl přesvědčit, že je skutečně z masa a kostí. „Myslel jsem..., všechny ty zprávy... a Colin s Denisem...,“ polkl a pak se široce usmál. „Jak ses z toho dostala?“

Hermiona se mu zadívala vážně do tváře: „Dostala jsem včera varování, co se chystá, stihla jsem s rodiči odjet, a proto jsem přežila. Dneska to varování nesu tobě.“

Justin ji ohromeně pustil. „Cože?“

Snažila se mluvit co nejklidněji. „Dneska Smrtijedi zaútočí na tenhle dům.“ 

„Proč, proboha?“ 

„Voldemort se rozhodl vyvraždit všechny kouzelníky čistě mudlovského původu i s rodinami a jde na to systematicky, Justine. Začíná od nejmladších.“

„Ale jak to víš?“ Justin zvýšil hlas, ale snad si to ani neuvědomoval.

Hermiona tušila, že teď bude záležet na každém slovu. Ale lhát nemělo smysl.

„Řekl mi to profesor Snape,“ řekla tiše.

„Snape?“ vykřikl a na tvářích mu naskočily červené skvrny. „Co s tím má ten vrah společného?“

„Zachránil mi život.“

Chvíli si ji jen ohromeně prohlížel, ale mlčel. Když znovu promluvil, už nekřičel, jeho hlas zněl chraplavě. „Nejsi pod imperiem, že ne.“

Jen zavrtěla hlavou. Věděla, že tahle informace je pro něj obtížně stravitelná a nechtěla to ještě ztěžovat zbytečnými slovy. Zkřížil holé paže na hrudi, byla mu očividně zima, ale z prahu se nehýbal.

„A není... nejsi,“ polkl, „není to žádná lest? Nejsi ty-“ 

Ohromeně na něj zírala, tělem se jí pomalu rozlézal chlad. Uvědomila si, jak málo stačí a neuvěří jí. Zůstane tady. Zemře. Na zlomek vteřiny si vzpomněla, jak před ní včera Snape stál se zavřenýma očima, se smrtelnou únavou ve tváři. Byl to nesnesitelný pocit. Nejradši by vykřikla, chytila Justina za paži, odtáhla co nejdál. Nemohla dělat nic. Jen mluvit a věřit. Zhluboka se nadechla. 

„Podívej se na mě, Justine.“ Zvedl k ní oči. „Voldemort zabil Rona,“ řekla pomalu. „Ani smrt by mě nedonutila mu sloužit.“ 

Chvíli na sebe jen beze slova hleděli, od úst jim šly obláčky páry. Pak Justin sklopil zrak. „Promiň.“

Zadržela dech.

„Kde je teď Snape?“ ozval se po chvíli. 

„Přišel sem se mnou, ale na chvíli se vzdálil, abychom to spolu mohli v klidu probrat.“ Byla si ale jistá, že slyší každé jejich slovo. 

„Jak mu můžu bezvýhradně věřit? Po tom všem, co udělal?“ Rty měl sevřené do úzké linky a na pažích mu naskakovala husí kůže. 

„Já po tobě nechci, abys mu věřil bezvýhradně,“ odpověděla tiše. „Chci, abys mu věřil dnes v noci. To, čemu budeš věřit zítra ráno, je jenom na tobě.“ 

Chvíli mlčel, oči upřené na špičky svých tenisek. 

„Co mi radíš, abych udělal?“ 

Zvolna vydechla. 

„Musíte odsud vypadnout – všichni kdo jsou v domě.“ 

„Jsem tu jen já a moje mladší sestra.“ 

„A rodiče?“ 

Justin se začervenal. „Jsou v porodnici v Guildfordu.“ 

„Cože?“ 

„Poslyš, já jsem se taky ještě nesmířil s tím, že budu mít o osmnáct let mladšího sourozence, ale to je prostě fakt. Na mámu to přišlo dneska odpoledne a táta chtěl být při tom.“ 

Hermiona se musela usmát, když viděla, jak mu hoří uši. 

Ušklíbl se na ni promodralými rty. „Pojďte oba dovnitř, tady venku je zatracená zima.“ 

Za několik okamžiků se za ní vynořil Snape. Justin sebou trhl, ale přemohl se natolik, že ho pozdravil. Snape jen krátce pokývl hlavou. Vešli do vánočně vyzdobené haly a usadili se do dvou kožených klubovek. 

„Jste tu skutečně jen vy dva?“ ptala se Hermiona. „Žádné služebnictvo?“ 

„Představuješ si to jako královský palác,“ usmál se slabě Justin. „Bydlí s námi jen kuchařka, paní Holmesová, ale ta je přes Vánoce na návštěvě u dcery. Dochází sem paní na úklid a občas také zahradník, ale oba žijí v městečku. Teď jsem tu jen já a Muriel. Je jí deset.“ 

„A kam půjdete?“ 

Justin na ni udiveně pohlédl. „To nemám tušení. Myslel jsem, že mi to řekneš ty. Tady poblíž nikdo z mých příbuzných nebydlí. Mám nějaké peníze, snad bychom mohli jet do hotelu ve městě...“ 

„To není rozumné,“ ozval se Snape, který až dosud mlčel. „Museli byste se zapsat a příliš mnoho lidí by vědělo, kde jste.“ 

„Nemáme kam jinam jít!“ opáčil Justin podrážděně. „Leda bychom si vzali taxi, vydali se do porodnice a...“ 

„Pojďte k nám,“ navrhla Hermiona. „Jsem teď s rodiči u babičky v Ewellu. Jednu noc byste tam určitě mohli přespat a zítra se uvidí.“ 

„Jste si tím jista, slečno Grangerová?“ otázal se Snape klidně. 

„Naprosto. Babičce to určitě vadit nebude.“ 

„Ale jak se tam dostaneme? Moje sestra se neumí přemisťovat,“ namítl Justin. 

„Sehnal jsem neregistrované přenášedlo,“ odpověděl Snape věcně, jako by to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc na světě. 

Justin si rezignovaně povzdechl: „Za patnáct minut jsme u vás,“ a vyběhl po schodech do prvního patra. 

Hermiona a Snape zůstali sedět mlčky. Z prvního patra se čas od času ozýval tlumený hovor nebo bouchání dveří od skříně, ale jinak v domě vládlo ticho. Hermiona cítila, jak se jí tělem rozlévá únava a malátnost; napětí, které ji svíralo po celou dobu rozhovoru s Justinem, si vybíralo svou daň a teplo ji uspávalo. Na okamžik zavřela oči. 

„Co jste myslela tím, když jste říkala, že vy jste jiný případ?“ ozvalo se náhle Snape tiše. 

Trhla sebou a udiveně se na něj otočila. Když se setkala s jeho upřeným pohledem, byla okamžitě zcela vzhůru. Tohle nebyla řečnická otázka. A ona potřebovala slyšet svou odpověď stejně naléhavě. 

„Já vlastně nevím,“ zaváhala a zahleděla se před sebe na prázdnou stěnu. „Mám asi v důvěře k vám nějaký trénink, a proto pro mě není tak těžké uvěřit znovu. Když vás během školy Ron s Harrym obviňovali z nejrůznějších zločinů, snažila jsem se je přesvědčit, že to nemůže být pravda. Harry tvrdil, že jsem prostě měkkosrdcatá naivní holka,“ prudce zvedla hlavu a podívala se na něho, „ale já myslím, že v tom to není. Já jsem zkrátka neviděla logické důvody pro to, abyste něco takového dělal. Je zaslepovaly emoce, ale já jsem tenhle problém neměla.“ 

„Pan Harry Potter a jeho slavné emoce,“ sykl ledově Snape. 

„Musíte přiznat, že pro ně měl své důvody,“ odsekla, „stejně jako většina studentů, kteří kdy vstoupili do vaší třídy.“ 

„Včetně vás.“ 

Uhnula pohledem a neodpověděla. Zaručeně měla několik zážitků se Snapem, které jí vháněly slzy do očí ještě teď. 

„Jak to, že u vás emoce nepřevládly nad logikou?“ V jeho hlase syčel posměch, ale cosi jí říkalo, že samotná otázka je míněna smrtelně vážně. Věděla, že odpovědět musí, a děsila se toho. Ticho se neúměrně protahovalo. 

„Protože umím odpouštět,“ zašeptala nakonec. 

Do mrtvé vteřiny se seshora ozval dupot nohou a po schodech seběhl Justin vedoucí za ruku desetileté děvčátko s dvěma plavými culíky a očima navrch hlavy. Oba měli v rukou sbalené sportovní tašky.

Justin se ušklíbl. „Muriel se nemůže dočkat. Vždycky děsně toužila po kouzelnickém cestování, a já doma nesmím používat ani koště.“

~°~

Hermiona se nemýlila. Babička skutečně přijala Justina a promrzlou, ale přenášením nadšenou Muriel, jako by je čekala celý večer. Seděli teď v útulném setmělém obývacím pokoji u hořícího krbu a krmili se horkou polévkou, kterou jim nalila. Maminka odešla nahoru přichystat postele, tatínek seděl s uchem u bzučícího rádia a poslouchal večerní zprávy. Hermiona pohlédla na hodiny na krbové římse. Půl desáté. Neuvěřitelné, co všechno mohla prožít za posledních dvacet čtyři hodin. A s kým.

Očima vyhledala Snapea. Seděl v křesle v rohu, zjevně ztracený v myšlenkách, úzké rty měl sevřené a nepřítomně hleděl do plamenů krbu. Od chvíle, kdy opustili Justinův dům, na ni nepromluvil. Napadlo ji, kolikrát měl asi od loňského útěku z Bradavic možnost posedět mlčky u ohně, a přišlo jí náhle líto ho z té vzácné chvíle vytrhovat. Ale už nemohla déle otálet, tušila, že je bude muset za několik okamžiků opustit a připojit se ke Smrtijedům.

Přistoupila k jeho křeslu a tiše se zeptala: „Co budeme dělat dál?“ 

Cukl sebou a zamračeně k ní vzhlédl. „Všechno, abyste přežili,“ zavrčel nakonec. 

„Myslíte si, že útoky budou pokračovat?“ ozvala se z protějšího křesla babička, která měla neuvěřitelně dobrý sluch. Všichni ostatní na ně pohlédli a tatínek jediným pohybem vypnul rádio. 

„O tom jsem přesvědčen, madam. Pán zla se ovšem nezmiňuje o žádném z nich dříve než ráno předtím.“ 

„A neměli bychom na ten dnešní upozornit policii? Ještě by byl čas,“ navrhl tatínek. Hermiona tušila, jak ho ta nečinnost tváří v tvář zlu ničí. 

„Určitě, jestli chcete rozmnožit počet mrtvých,“ odpověděl Snape bezvýrazným tónem. 

„A co bystrozoři?“ ozval se Justin. Lžíci držel nehybně nad talířem polévky. 

Snape na okamžik podrážděně sevřel rty. „To je jisté řešení. Výsledkem by ovšem bylo, že by sice pochytali pár Smrtijedů, ale Pán zla by jasně věděl, že informace přišla z jeho nejbližšího okruhu. Následky si netroufám domýšlet.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Ten nejpravděpodobnější je, že se přestane svěřovat svým důvěrníkům a Smrtijedy povede na dané místo už vždycky jen sám. Neměli bychom šanci se dozvědět, kam dopadne nejbližší útok.“ 

„Dřív nebo později mu to stejně dojde,“ namítla tiše Hermiona. 

Ostře se na ni podíval. „Čím později, tím lépe, nemyslíte?“ 

Zrudla, usadila se zpátky do svého křesla, dlouho mlčet ale nevydržela. „Máte alespoň představu, kdo by mohl být další na řadě? Zatím to vypadá, že se snaží využít vánočních prázdnin a pozabíjet děti, které jsou ve svých domovech mimo dosah bezpečných Bradavic.“ 

Snape se na ni znovu zadíval, ale tentokrát pozorně. Zjevně čekal, co řekne dál. 

„Neměli bychom tedy upozornit ředitelku McGonagallovou a pokusit se studenty přesunout do Bradavic už zítra?“ 

„To je vynikající nápad!“ vykřikl Justin. 

Snape zamyšleně sepjal konečky prstů. „Jistě by to šlo, přestože se mnou při této akci počítat nemůžete. Ale co s jejich rodiči a sourozenci? Co s vašimi rodiči? Ty není možné přestěhovat do Bradavic – a Pán zla je odhodlán vybít celé rodiny. Kde ti najdou útočiště?“

Chvíli bylo slyšet jen praskot polen v krbu a hučení plamenů. 

„Tady,“ promluvila znenadání babička Sophie. Snape se k ní bleskurychle otočil. „Tohle je velký dům, kdysi tu žily všechny mé čtyři děti a dobrých lidí se sem směstná mnohem víc.“ 

„Ale babi, to se přece dlouhou neutají,“ namítla Hermiona nervózně. „Deset nebo dvacet nových příchozích nejde dlouho skrývat, jedině...“ 

„Jedině, co?“ chtěla vědět maminka, která se právě vrátila z horních pokojů a neslyšně se k nim připojila. 

Hermiona si povzdechla. „Existuje zaklínadlo, ve kterém lze uzamknout libovolné tajemství, protože se zapečetí přímo do lidského nitra. Zaklínadlo, které také dokáže bezpečně zastínit ukryté osoby před nepřátelským zrakem. Je ale složité a musí ho skládat jeden dospělý kouzelník do rukou druhého. Nevím o nikom, kdo by na sebe vzal takové břemeno.“ 

Znovu se rozhostilo ticho. Hermiona pomalu přejížděla pohledem tváře v místnosti: vážný babiččin obličej, zachmuřenou tvář tatínkovu, maminčin zářivý pohled, pobledlého Justina, Muriel, která vše sledovala do široka rozevřenýma užaslýma očima. Nakonec se setkala se Snapeovým upřeným pohledem. Dlouhou chvíli na sebe mlčky hleděli, než pohnul rty.

„Budu Strážcem vašeho tajemství, budete-li si to přát.“ 

Jeho hlas byl tichý, přesto jí zazněl v hlavě jako zvon. Udeřil ji do srdce děsivou nejistotou a zoufalou nadějí. 

„Vy byste...,“ Hermiona nemohla chvíli najít správná slova. „Už takhle riskujete příliš mnoho.“ 

„Zato vy neriskujete nic,“ ušklíbl se slabě nespouštěje z ní zrak. „Vím o vašem plánu a mohl bych vás prozradit tak jako tak. To, že ho v sobě ukryji, vás neohrozí o nic víc – a já vás nemám v úmyslu prozradit.“ 

„A jak by to fungovalo?“ ozvala se babička Sophie. 

„Kdokoli, komu byste poskytla útočiště, bude uvnitř vašeho domu a na vaší zahradě skryt jakýmkoli cizím zrakům. Neuvidí je nikdo – ani poštovní doručovatel ani návštěvy ani kouzelničtí zabijáci – ačkoli oni sami se pochopitelně vidět budou.“ 

„To se mi líbí,“ zazubila se babička. „Vždycky jsem chtěla mít dům plný duchů.“ 

Snape se na ni na okamžik zadíval, jako by chtěl zjistit, zda si dělá legraci, pak se ale vrátil pohledem k Hermioně. „Přijmete do svých rukou Fideliovo zaklínadlo?“ 

Na rozhodnutí potřebovala jediný úder srdce. Jediný úder, do kterého vložila svou důvěru. Jediný úder, který je vydal Severusi Snapeovi navždy.

Vstala z křesla a přistoupila k němu. Snape se pomalu vztyčil.

„Znáte postup a slova?“ 

Přikývla. Přesto sebou trhla, když Snape natáhl paži a jemně položil prsty na její rty. Byl to pevný a znepokojivý dotek. Pak sama vztáhla svou chvějící se pravici a dotkla se konečky prstů jeho úst. Zadívala se mu do očí, které teď byly tak blízko. V jejich bezedné temnotě se zrcadlily plameny. Tělem jí projelo zachvění, nedokázala rozeznat, zda je to počáteční dotek Fideliova zaklínadla, nebo snad náhlý závan průvanu... Nikdo kolem nich ani nedýchal. 

„Já, Severus Snape,“ začal tiše, „zamykám do svých úst a do své duše tajemství tohoto útočiště.“

Na prstech ji hřál jeho teplý dech. Jeho slova nevnímala jen sluchem, rezonovala jí celým tělem. Zaklínadlo je ovíjelo svými pouty, mravenčilo v kůži, pronikalo do krve.

„Uchovám je v radosti i smutku, v pokoji i v bolesti, tváří v tvář životu i umírání, dokud jej nebudu zproštěn nebo dokud mě nevytrhne smrt. Mou smrtí bude zpečetěno a stane se tajemstvím navěky.“

Jejich pažemi a rty pulzovala horká láva slibu, propojovala jejich tepny, sjednotila tlukot jejich srdcí. Věděla, že teď je řada na ní, ale měla pocit, že se snad ani nenadechne. Hlas, který z ní nakonec vyšel, nebyl její. 

„Já, Hermiona Grangerová, přijímám váš slib a zavazuji vás jím.“

Jako by konečky prstů hladil její pohybující se rty. Horko se stupňovalo, věci kolem začínaly ztrácet tvar, hlas se jí chvěl.

„Kéž jsou vaše ústa zapečetěná a vaše duše uzamčená do chvíle, než vás jej zprostím nebo než jej zpečetí vaše smrt. Strážce tajemství budiž navěky požehnán. Zrádce tajemství budiž navěky proklet.“ 

Celý svět se propadal do temnoty, zůstávaly jen jeho oči, jeho rty, jeho slova.

Jeho oči byly její, jeho rty její, jeho slova její.

Jeden dech. Jeden tep. Jeden Slib.

Pouto, které spojuje navždy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Křestní jména Hermioniných rodičů jsem si vypůjčila od duj. Od chvíle, kdy jsem četla její povídku „Everything I’ve Ever Done“, je nedokážu pojmenovat jinak. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2109352/1/Everything-I-ve-ever-done_   
>  _Kmotry této kapitoly byli Kate Bush, která mě provází touto povídkou od začátku, a Peter Gabriel, jehož píseň Darkness mi dala nahlédnout trochu hlouběji pod povrch strachu._
> 
> Další kapitola doufám o víkendu ;)


	5. Sny a vize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _„Babi, co tu dělal před dvěma lety o Vánocích Snape?“  
>  Babička postavila konvici, ze které právě nalévala čaj do šálků, na tác, a udiveně se na ni zadívala.  
> „Zvu ho sem každý rok na Štěpána už pět let, myslela jsem, že to víš. Míváme tu takovou malou výroční oslavu s těmi, kteří tu strávili poslední dny války.“  
> „A on vždycky přijde?“ Hermiona měla oči navrch hlavy._

_V hloubi temného nebe zářila jediná jasná hvězda. Záchytný bod její naděje. Zvolna se přibližovala, jako půvabný bílý pták se snášela níž a níž a podivuhodně se proměňovala._

_Z temnoty se k ní napřahovala, něžná peruť, pelikánovo křídlo, sněhobílá ruka se štíhlými roztaženými prsty._

_Když se jí ale už-už dotýkala, z jejího středu vytryskl vysoký pramen krve a před jejíma očima se zformoval v meč rudý a zářící, který se rozprskl do široké hvězdice, oslnivého klenotu o čtrnácti hrotech. V jeho nitru hlasitě bušilo rudé srdce a hlas se naléhavě tázal: Kdo je tam?_

S trhnutím se probrala, až voda kolem zašplouchala. Přestože byla ještě teplá, měla Hermiona po celém těle husí kůži, jektaly jí zuby a v hlavě jí bušilo. Vynořit se z jednoho z těch snů přímo v bazénu prefektské koupelny... Byla ráda, že se neutopila. Muselo už být k půlnoci. Bušení zesílilo. Trhla sebou a instinktivně sáhla po ručníku, ty zvuky nezněly jen v její hlavě. Kdosi se evidentně dobýval do koupelny.

„Kdo je tam?“ ozvalo se za dveřmi nezaměnitelným hlasem Severuse Snapea. Polkla a přitáhla si ručník ještě trochu blíž. Dveře byly sice zevnitř zavřeny na závoru, ale na závoru pohříchu symbolickou. Kdokoli znal heslo, mohl vstoupit.

„To jsem já, Grangerová,“ ozvala se rychle.

„Co tam děláte?“

Protočila panenky. „Co byste myslel?“

Za dveřmi se ozval horečnatý šepot, Snape tam zřejmě nebyl sám. Za okamžik se znovu ozval, tentokrát trochu méně komisním tónem: „Pan Filch zjistil, že někdo používá prefektskou koupelnu po večerce, a spěchal mě o tom informovat. Zjevně ho nenapadlo, že by za dveřmi mohl být jeden z profesorů.“

„Což by postřehl, kdyby se místo žalování obtěžoval zaklepat na dveře,“ opáčila podrážděně.

„Nepochybně. Jak to, že znáte heslo?“

Hermiona se rychle vyhoupla na okraj bazénu a začala si ručníkem vysoušet vlasy. „Byla jsem také prefekt, pamatujete? Mám dojem, že heslo se neměnilo snad posledních padesát let. Prefektská koupelna je narozdíl od učitelské přímo na mém patře a po večerce je tu volno. Ale kdyby to měl být nějaký problém, přestanu ji samozřejmě používat.“

Znovu zaslechla podrážděné Filchovo mumlání a několik nesrozumitelných Snapeových slov. Vzápětí chodbou zazněly vzdalující se kroky bradavického školníka.

„Koupejte se, kde chcete, když tam nebudete nikomu překážet,“ ozval se vzápětí Snapeův hlas. „Ale když spolu mluvíme, potřeboval jsem se vás na něco zeptat. Jdete už ven?“

„Za minutku jsem u vás.“

Přetáhla si dlouhou noční košili přes hlavu a zabalila husté vlhké vlasy do ručníku; nesnášela vysoušení vlasů hůlkou, měla pak vždycky hlavu jako vosí hnízdo. Pak namířila hůlkou na vzdálenější konec bazénku, zabublalo to, jak se voda začala vypouštět. Nakonec přes sebe přehodila teplý červenozlatý župan a vyšla na chodbu.

Nečekala, že Snape bude stát téměř za dveřmi, stačilo jen málo a v tom šeru by do něj vrazila.

Chvíli na ni beze slova hleděl. Orientální vzhled profesorky lektvarů pro něj byl zřejmě velmi překvapivý obrázek. Nervózně se dotkla se bílého turbanu na své hlavě a přitáhla si župan trochu těsněji k tělu. Košile i župan jí sice sahaly až po kotníky, ale pořád to byly jen košile a župan – a vedle ní stál muž s příliš pronikavým pohledem.

„Doprovodím vás k vašim dveřím,“ řekl konečně. „Asi byste tu nechtěla nastydnout.“

Mlčky se vydali chodbami směrem k jejím místnostem, které zdědila po Křiklanovi. V zákrutech chodeb sice zářily louče, ale mihotavé světlo stěží dokázalo osvětlit desítky metrů temnoty. Střídavě vcházeli do stínu a do tmy, a přestože kráčeli vedle sebe, zahlédla ředitelovu tvář jasně jen tu a tam.

Snape hodnou chvíli mlčel. Hermiona s jistotou čekala, že se chystá oznámit datum své hospitace na její hodině, ale když konečně promluvil, jeho slova ji překvapila.

„Rád bych vás požádal, jestli bych mohl během příštího týdne použít večer učebnu lektvarů k soukromým účelům.“

Udiveně k němu vzhlédla: „Samozřejmě! To jste se mě snad ani nemusel ptát.“

„Nerad bych, aby má práce nějak kolidovala s vaším případným soukromým výzkumem.“

„Můj soukromý výzkum?“ vyprskla smíchy, ale hned si dala ruku před pusu. Věděla, jak jsou obrazy nerudné, když je někdo probudí.

„Můj současný soukromý výzkum,“ pokračovala tlumeným, ale pobaveným hlasem, „spočívá hlavně v pečlivém prověřování způsobů, jak zabránit nebelvírským a zmijozelským páťákům, aby se v mé hodině pozabíjeli. Máte-li shodnou oblast zkoumání, ráda s vámi spojím síly.“

I v tom šeru měla dojem, že se koutky Snapeových úst na okamžik pobaveně zvedly.

„Obávám se, že k tomuhle učebnu využívat nebudu, i když samotné téma si svou pozornost nepochybně zaslouží. Já ale potřebuji na přípravu jednoho lektvaru použít velký destilátor, který je v učebně lektvarů uložen a do mého bytu se nevejde.“

„Velký rudolfinský destilátor?“ vyhrkla Hermiona nadšeně a obrátila k němu hlavu tak prudce, že jí málem sjel ručník z vlasů. „Z pražské alchymistické dílny? Ještě jsem ho nikdy neviděla za chodu... Myslíte, že bych se mohla přijít alespoň podívat? Když bych se ho naučila sestavovat, mohla bych jím pak zpestřit výuku poslednímu ročníku pokračovacího kurzu!“

Snape mlčel, ale jeho kroky vedle ní se nepatrně zrychlily. Náhle jí po zádech přejel mráz, tentýž mráz, který cítila ve Snapeově učebně, když se z něj snažila dostat, co bylo důvodem jeho náhlé slabosti. Pocítila, že její přítomnost při Snapeově práci s destilátorem je zoufale důležitá proto, aby pochopila... co? Ale teď už věděla, že nesmí naléhat. Pevně si držela palce a stiskla zuby.

Myslím, že byste mohla,“ ozval se nakonec Snape tiše. „Nebudete-li mít nic proti, pracoval bych na lektvaru v neděli asi od osmi večer.“

Hermiona si ani neuvědomila, že už stojí před dveřmi jejího kabinetu. Dokud šli vedle sebe, nevadilo jí, že je Snape na dotek ruky od ní, ale když teď stáli přede dveřmi a znovu si hleděli do očí, uvědomovala si to až příliš dobře. V instinktivně obranném gestu si založila ruce na hrudi.

„Pořád mě trochu překvapuje,“ řekl tiše, „že tak ambiciózní ženu jako jste vy, neláká trocha té výzkumné práce, která by se dala i v těchto omezených podmínkách dělat. Se školou, jakou máte za sebou...“

Ta poznámka ji podráždila. Copak v jeho očích stále ještě nevyrostla z té nesnesitelné prvačky, jejímž jediným cílem bylo získat si uznání všech okolo? Copak jediné, co z ní až dosud vidí, je ruka třepetající se nad hlavou? Nepoznal ji snad také jinak? Nebo už skutečně zapomněl na všechno? Úplně na všechno?

Se sevřenými rty hledala v jeho tváři, v jeho hlasu jízlivost, posměch nebo zklamání, jakoukoli negativní emoci, která se s těmi slovy měla podle všech předpokladů pojit. Nenacházela ji a její vztek se pomalu měnil ve zmatek. Záblesk zájmu v jeho očích, lehounký náznak naléhavosti v hlase ji znejišťovaly a nakonec ji donutily otevřít ústa.

„To, co mě odvedlo do Salemu, nebyly mé ambice, stejně jako mě mé ambice nepřivedly zpět. Jestliže to nechápete vy, pak už to zřejmě nepochopí nikdo.“

Znovu na ni hleděl tím pohledem, který měl v očích, když k němu vyšla z prefektské koupelny. Jako by ji viděl poprvé, ale chtěl si ji takovou zapamatovat navždycky. Cítila, jak jí rudnou tváře, tělem se jí přelila horká vlna. Krátce kývla na pozdrav a rychle zmizela za bezpečnými dveřmi svého kabinetu.

~°~

Za okny už začínalo svítat, a Hermiona stále ještě nespala. Jakmile už se začínala propadat do dřímoty, probral ji strach ze snů, ale když byla vzhůru, úzkost ji neopouštěla – jako by se octla ve slepé uličce, ze které není cesta zpět. Tíha všeho, čemu nerozuměla, ji začínala přemáhat. Pocity včerejšího večera ji ponoukaly, aby se konečně pokusila pojmenovat svůj vztah k řediteli Bradavic. Ale do toho všeho se jí míchala ta podivná mrazivá tušení a děsivé nepochopitelné sny. Je snad to, co cítí ke Snapeovi, příčinou všech těch podivných stavů? Anebo ji naopak podivné vnitřní zkušenosti víc a víc připoutávají k tomu, koho se týkají? Ale co pro něj potom znamená _ona_? A co od ní pro pána krále čeká?

Jakkoli nesnášela jasnovidectví a výklad snů snad ještě trochu víc, čím dál častěji ji napadalo, že kdyby k nim našla skutečný klíč... 

Vstala z postele a přistoupila k oknu. Tiše zaúpěla. Hlava ji bolela jako střep. Nebe nad jezerem bylo růžové a slibovalo krásný den, ale ji to ani trochu nepovzbudilo. Po probdělé noci měla pocit, že ztrácí schopnost jasně myslet a že atmosféra školy nacpané kouzly k prasknutí tomu vůbec nepomáhá.

Jaká škoda, že měla hrůzu z výšek – to, co teď potřebovala, byla křídla. Vzlétnout vzhůru, nechat si profouknout hlavu větrem a podívat se na věci pěkně zvysoka. Nebo odsud na chvilku zmizet, sdělit všechny své obavy nahlas někomu, kdo je vyslechne. Na okamžik se od nich odpoutat...

Trhla sebou. A proč ne? Po měsíci stráveném jen přípravami, výukou a kousáním nehtů si malé rozptýlení rozhodně zaslouží. Je pátek a přes víkend nemá vypsaný žádný dozor nad studenty ani jinou povinnost. Může klidně vyrazit už po obědě a strávit příjemné dva dny na úplně jiném vzduchu.

Rychle se převlékla, naškrábala na pergamen pár slov a opustila pokoj. Chtěla babičce zprávu o tom, že k ní dnes odpoledne dorazí, odeslat ještě před snídaní.

~°~

Když našla za brankou zastrčený vzkaz, aby se za babičkou stavila v kostele, na náladě jí to rozhodně nepřidalo. Po dnešním vyučovacím dopoledni byla ještě víc unavená; doufala, že si konečně sedne a dá si šálek silného čaje. Ale teď, obklopená odpoledním tichem prázdné chrámové lodi ewellského kostela Panny Marie, na veškeré své rozladění okamžitě zapomněla.

Rozlehlý prostor, zalitý měkkým světlem pronikajícím skrz barevná skleněná okna, na ni zapůsobil stejně jako v dětství. Cítila, že jí v srdci roste klid, který si nedovedla vysvětlit – přestože tu nebyla víc než deset let, měla náhle pocit, jako by se vrátila domů. Nezměnilo se tu skoro nic. Vitráže na kostelních oknech vesele zářily a Panna Marie, která na oltářním obraze v náručí hýčkala usínajícího Ježíška, měla tentýž okouzlující úsměv.

Před oltářem stál čtecí pultík zčernalý stářím. Zavřela oči – a viděla za ním dědečka jako živého, v černém rouchu s bílým kolárkem a s velkou biblí rozevřenou před sebou. 

Chodívala sem s rodiči vždycky o Vánocích na jeho svatoštěpánské kázání. Byla to její jediná návštěva kostela za celý dlouhý rok; přestože tatínkův otec byl ewellským vikářem, rodiče náboženským povinnostem nikdy moc nedali.

O to víc se na ten den těšila. Znamenalo to sedět v první lavici hned mezi babičkou a maminkou, každé se držet za ruku a nadýmat se pýchou, že ta důležitá osoba vepředu je její dědeček. V černém rouchu vypadal podivuhodně, jako vyslanec z nějaké bájné země nebo všemocný čaroděj. Úplně jinak než ten usměvavý pán v kostkované vestičce, co ji tak rád houpal na zahradní houpačce.

I jeho slova zněla odlišně, jaksi slavnostněji a důležitě. Jako malá jim příliš nerozuměla a mnohem víc času strávila pozorným zkoumáním oltářního obrazu a barevných oken, ale čím byla starší, tím víc napínala uši. Jeho řeč se nepodobala ničemu, co slýchala ve škole nebo od ostatních dospělých, a zarývala se jí hluboko do paměti. Měla pocit, že jeho poslední kázání, které pronesl jen několik týdnů před svou smrtí, by dokázala zopakovat slovo od slova.

Otevřela oči a rozhlédla se kolem sebe.

Uviděla babičku. Seděla tiše v první lavici s hlavou sklopenou, zjevně zabraná do modlitby. Hermioně se náhle nechtělo ji rušit, zatoužila být ještě chvilku sama. Tichounce jako myška se vydala na obhlídku kostelních oken. Putovala od jednoho k druhému, od vitráže k vitráži. Každou z nich znala ze svého dětství téměř nazpaměť, okouzlovalo ji, že na nich nejsou lidé, ale zvířata. Teď se s nimi shledávala jako se starými přáteli. Bílý beránek, holubice s olivovou ratolestí v zobáku, zářivě zlatý lev. Její nejoblíbenější okno bylo ale až u oltáře, znala ho nejlépe, protože na něj měla jako dítě ze svého místa nejlepší výhled. V hnízdě uprostřed vod seděl majestátní bílý pták obklopený mláďátky, která k němu vztahovala hladové krky. Pták však jako by na chvíli na své děti zapomněl a hleděl do očí těm, kdo se dívali do okna. Po sněhobílé náprsence se mu rozpíjela velká krvavá skvrna. 

„Hermiono, ty už jsi tady?“ ozvalo se za ní radostně a za okamžik ji babička Sophie políbila na tvář.

„Nechtěla jsem tě rušit,“ usmála se Hermiona omluvně, „a pak jsem se nějak zakoukala.“

Babička se zadívala na okno společně s ní a kývla: „Taky mám tenhle obraz hrozně ráda.“

Hermiona přistoupila blíž a opatrně se dotkla skla. „Ta labuť s krvavou náprsenkou, co se na člověka dívá tak strašně vážně, mě vždycky fascinovala. Jako dítěti mi jí bylo hrozně líto, myslela jsem si, že ji ta rána musí bolet.“

„To ale není labuť,“ zavrtěla hlavou babička. „To je pelikán.“

„Pelikán?“ Hermiona se na ni překvapeně obrátila. „Pelikán v kostele?“

„Je to prastarý symbol Krista. Kdysi se věřilo, že pelikán si v dobách sucha zobákem rozklovává hruď, aby svá mláďata napojil vlastní krví – tak jako Kristus prolévá svou krev jako výkupné za každého člověka.“

Hermiona o krok ustoupila, ale od vážného pohledu zraněného ptáka nemohla odtrhnout zrak ještě hodnou chvíli. Nakonec se ale přece obrátila k babičce. „Jak často sem chodíš?“

„Několikrát týdně – když nepočítám neděli. Je to tu trochu jako můj druhý domov, od dědečkovy smrti možná ještě o maličko víc. Přemýšlím tu, modlím se – a cestou zpátky se stavím na hřbitově vypovědět dědečkovi poslední novinky. Ale neboj, nebudu tě dneska tahat mezi hroby,“ usmála se.

„Ale já bych se tam podívala moc ráda!“ namítla Hermiona. „Celé dny jsem zavřená mezi studenými zdmi, trocha vzduchu mi jenom prospěje.“

Když vyšly z kostelních vrat, uvítalo je měkké slunce říjnového odpoledne. Bílé kameny hrobů kolem kostela v něm zářily, tráva mezi nimi byla ještě zelená, i když už z ní místy prosvítala nažloutlá podzimní stébla.

Dědečkův hrob byl jednoduchý, jen citát z bible _Bůh je láska_ , jméno, datum narození a smrti. Zemřel v lednu toho roku, kdy nastoupila do Bradavic, právě v době, kdy začala jeho slovům naslouchat a chápat je. Úkosem pohlédla na babičku vedle sebe. 

Nehleděla na hrob, zamyšleně se dívala do zlatých korun stromů, které obklopovaly hřbitov. Náhle ji napadlo, jak asi babička prožívala a prožívá samotu dlouhého odloučení – vždyť byla bez toho, koho milovala, už víc než deset let... O polovinu déle než ona.

Bodlo ji u srdce. Od doby, co se vrátila z Ameriky, nenavštívila Ronův hrob. Harryho onyxovému náhrobku, který v Bradavicích stál hned vedle bílé hrobky Albuse Brumbála, se tak jednoduše vyhnout nemohla. Babička se hrobů nebojí. Kolik toho asi musí vědět o smutku a ztrátě – a jak málo toho o ní ví ona!

„Jak jsi to vydržela?“ zeptala se tiše, aniž se na ni podívala. „Ty první dny a první měsíce bez dědečka?“

Babička chvíli mlčela, pak vzdychla: „Lidé toho hodně napovídají o tom, že očekávaná ztráta méně bolí a ve stáří se lépe loučíš, ale mně bylo, jako by zemřel kus mé duše. Josepha jsem milovala v den jeho smrti mnohem víc než ve svatební den. První čas bez něj byl hořký a zoufalý. Až mnohem později jsem byla schopná podívat se zpět. Znovu cítit vděčnost.“ Odmlčela se a vzápětí Hermiona pocítila její teplou suchou ruku ve své dlani. Jako by v ní něco povolilo.

„Když zemřel Ron, bylo to, jako by s ním zemřela moje budoucnost.“

Její hlas zněl nepřirozeně slabě. „Moje budoucnost byla tolik let nějakým způsobem spojená s Ronem... Měla jsem ho hrozně ráda. Doufala jsem, že...“

Hlas se jí zlomil. Teplý stisk dlaně zesílil.

Hermioně pláč stahoval hrdlo, ale znovu se pokusila promluvit: „Když zemřel Harry, zemřela s ním moje minulost. Někdo ji proměnil v bahno a popel. Když jsem se ohlédla zpět, už jsem viděla jenom otevřené hroby.“

„Proto jsi odešla tak daleko?“ zeptala se babička tiše. „Někam, kde ti žádná tvář, žádné místo nebude připomínat mrtvé? Kde tvoje minulost zmizí?“

Hermiona kývla. Slzy jí tekly volně po tvářích, dědečkův náhrobek viděla už jen rozmazaně.

„Jenže minulost se vrací, babi,“ zašeptala. „Nedá se jí uniknout a já ničemu nerozumím.“

Náhle se hlasitě rozvzlykala a vrhla se babičce do náruče. Pláč jí otřásal celým tělem, křečovitě se babičky držela, v prsou se jí tvořily další a další vzlyky. Takhle neplakala od chvíle, kdy zemřel Ron. Pět let. Pět dlouhých let.

Babička ji pevně objímala, ale neutěšovala ji, ani nekonejšila. Jen ji nekonečně něžně hladila po zádech a po vlasech.

Trvalo dlouho, než dokázala zase nabrat dech. Nakonec byla schopná nechat se babičkou odvést na lavičku kousek od nich. Vděčně se skrz slzy usmála, když jí babička podala kapesník.

„Po čtyřech letech v Salemu jsem doufala, že už to mám všechno za sebou,“ popotáhla. „Že když se budu co možná nejvíc vyhýbat Anglii, budu před svou minulostí v bezpečí. Jenomže před pěti měsíci se mi začaly zdát sny.“

„Sny?“

„Někdy v nich znovu vidím Harryho a Rona, jindy jen zvláštní symboly a obrazy. Pokaždé je v nich... ještě někdo. Často se v nich opakují ty nejhroznější zážitky – ale přesto mám pocit, že to nejsou jen noční můry. Jako by mi chtěly něco říct. Vracejí se skoro každou noc a já se z nich budím zoufalá, že jsem zase nic nepochopila. Občas mám pocit, že mi to začíná lézt na mozek.“

„Proto ses vrátila do Anglie?“ zeptala se babička zamyšleně.

Hermiona beze slova kývla a vysmrkala se. Pak chvíli jen hleděla před sebe.

„Doufala jsem, že by to tu mohlo přestat, ale mýlila jsem se,“ pokračovala tiše. „Myslíš, že jsou to prostě vzpomínky, co se probudily? Že konečně po pěti letech začínám bláznit z těch hrůz, co jsem tenkrát prožila?“

„To se mi nezdá. Zažila jsem toho už příliš mnoho, abych sny, které se vracejí po několik měsíců, pokládala jen za vytrvalé noční můry.“

„Tak co mám dělat? Koupit si snář?“ Znechuceně potřásla hlavou, když si vzpomněla na můru Trelawneyovou.

„Jít se mnou domů a dát si čaj,“ usmála se babička. „Tohle se nasucho řešit nedá.“ 

~°~

Hermiona stála v hale těsně za vchodovými dveřmi babiččina domu a nedokázala se pohnout z místa. Vzpomínka, kterou v sobě zasunula tak hluboko, až na ni téměř zapomněla, náhle vyplynula na hladinu její mysli s překvapující jasností.

Před dvěma lety, když se na své krátké vánoční návštěvě doma zastavila jednoho večera i u babičky, se právě v těchto dveřích střetla se Severusem Snapem. Zrovna odcházel. Pamatovala si, jak oba na okamžik ztuhli. On jí pak krátce a beze slova pokývl na pozdrav, ona se nezmohla ani na to, než za ním zapadly dveře.

Byla tím setkáním tak ohromená, že o něm nebyla schopna s babičkou hned promluvit. Pak už ji mezi sebe vtáhl hlučný dav vánočních hostí, složený převážně z rodin, které se tu kdysi skrývaly. 

„Kdepak jsi, zlato?“ vytrhl ji ze zamyšlení babiččin hlas. Rychle za ní zamířila do kuchyně.

„Babi, co tu dělal před dvěma lety o Vánocích Snape?“

Babička postavila konvici, ze které právě nalévala čaj do šálků, na tác, a udiveně se na ni zadívala.

„Zvu ho sem každý rok na Štěpána už pět let, myslela jsem, že to víš. Míváme tu takovou malou výroční oslavu s těmi, kteří tu strávili poslední dny války.“

„A on vždycky přijde?“ Hermiona měla oči navrch hlavy.

„No ano, a myslím, že docela rád. Není sice přímo společenský typ, ale rozhodně je to velmi pozoruhodný muž. Hovory, které jsem vedla s ním, patřily v posledních letech k těm nejzajímavějším.“ Babička se na okamžik zamyslela.

„No ano, právě před dvěma lety se tu zdržel skutečně jen na skok. Mám pocit, že se omluvil chvíli potom, co jsem společnosti oznámila, že se k nám brzy připojíš.“

„Srazila jsem se s ním ve dveřích.“

„Aha,“ poznamenala babička a znovu uchopila konvici, aby dolila druhý šálek. Pak sáhla do plechové krabice se sladkým shortbreadem a narovnala několik kousků na talířek. „Pojď, vezmi ten tác, vypijeme si čaj v obývacím pokoji,“ řekla. 

Hermiona měla co dělat, aby všechno cestou nevylila, tak měla hlavu plnou té překvapující nové informace.

„A o čem si normálně se Snapem povídáš?“ začala, jen co se posadila do křesla.

„Ale o lecčems. Vždycky mě dost zajímalo, jak vypadá vedení takové školy, jako jsou Bradavice – a jeho evidentně těší, když o tom může někomu vykládat. A hodně pozorně naslouchal vyprávění o tobě, co zrovna děláš, jak ti jde studium... Říkal, že má rád přehled o tom, jak si vedou bývalí studenti.“

Hermiona potřásla hlavou. „Tomu se ani nechce věřit. Ten člověk mě nepřestává udivovat.“

Babička se na ni pozorně zadívala. „Souvisí s ním snad něco z toho, cos mi vyprávěla na hřbitově?“

Hermiona poťukávala nervózně lžičkou o šálek. „Souvisí s ním asi všechno,“ povzdechla si nakonec. „Můj odchod i můj příchod. Ale hlavně moje sny. Protože sny, co se mi teď zdají, jsou jednoznačně především o něm. Jeho tvář, jeho hlas... ale já nevím proč!“

Lžička s cinknutím dopadla na podšálek.

„Nejhorší na tom je, že když jsem přišla do Bradavic, velmi brzy jsem zjistila, že profesor Snape skutečně má nějaký problém. Jeho zástupkyně si všimla, že mu není nejlíp. Na jedné hodině jsem byla svědkem toho, jak málem omdlel bolestí. Bojím se, že se děje něco hrozného. Děsí mě, že Snape ode mne zjevně něco čeká, jenomže mi nechce říct co! Když jsem se ho přímo zeptala, odmítl mi odpovědět.“

Hermiona nešťastně vzhlédla k babičce: „Jediné vodítko, co mám, jsou sny – které možná ani žádným vodítkem nejsou. Nerozumím jim a bojím se, že jim neporozumím nikdy. Nedokážu v nich najít nic, co by mi pomohlo.“ 

Babička zamyšleně přikyvovala. Potom vstala, vytáhla z knihovny tenký sešit vázaný v kůži, chvíli jím listovala a pak jej podala otevřený Hermioně.

Ta se překvapeně zasmála. „To jsou přece dědečkova kázání! Ty sis je všechna schovala?“

„Když už se mi hodně stýská, čtu si v nich. Slyším zase jeho hlas, vnímám jeho myšlenky – báječně to pomáhá. Ale tobě je dávám hlavně kvůli jednomu z nich.“

Hermiona se pozorně zadívala do sešitu a polkla: „Tohle... tohle je to poslední, co jsem slyšela. O Josefovi Egyptském a o snech.“

„Jsem ráda, že si ho pamatuješ,“ usmála se babička.

„Každé slovo,“ potvrdila Hermiona. „Vím, že Josef dokázal porozumět snům, které ostatní sužovaly. Že dovedl vyložit jejich poselství svým spoluvězňům i faraonovi. A že díky tomu nakonec zachránil od smrti hladem celý Egypt. Dost často jsem na něj vzpomínala, povzbuzovalo mě, že ten příběh je o tom, jak se vyplatí být k lidem laskavý a pomáhat jim. Ale o těch snech jsem nikdy moc nepřemýšlela.“

„Dnes bys možná mohla začít,“ řekla babička. „Sny, které vykládal Josef, se totiž podezřele podobají těm tvým. Nejsou to obyčejné sny, volají po výkladu. Jsou naprosto odlišné od všeho, co se ti kdy zdálo. Opakují se. A zjevně od tebe něco chtějí.“

„Jenže mně schází Josef! Někdo, kdo mi řekne, co to všechno znamená!“

„Jestliže jsou to skutečně takové sny, které vykládal Josef, nakonec jim porozumíš. Možná už dnes v noci, možná za týden, ale rozhodně včas. Ten, kdo takové sny dává, nikdy neponechává své zprávy bez výkladu.“

„A kdo za nimi stojí?“

„Láska.“

Cítila, jak se jí žene krev do tváří a rychle odvrátila hlavu. „Já ale nejsem do Snapea...“

„To musíš vědět nejlíp sama,“ pousmála se babička, „ale Láska, o které teď mluvím, není zamilovanost. Je to Osoba.“

Poprvé po pěti měsících usínala Hermiona v babiččině domě beze strachu. A s očekáváním.

_V hloubi temného nebe zářila jediná jasná hvězda. Záchytný bod její naděje. Náhle se z ní odštěpil jeden oslňující paprsek. Zvolna se přibližoval a proměňoval se v půvabného bílého ptáka, který nakonec složil svá křídla v hnízdě uprostřed vod. Jeho náprsenka byla rudá krví, ale on si toho nevšímal. Upíral zrak přímo před sebe. Ve vodě se třpytila hvězda, z které právě přiletěl. Hvězda o třinácti hrotech. Hvězda s tepajícím srdcem_

_Hvězda. Hvězda. Hvězda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Příběh o Josefovi a snech najdete v 1. Mojžíšově, v kapitolách 37 až 47. Kmotrou této kapitoly byla Loreena McKennitt, především její píseň The Bonny Swans, ve které se objevuje několik shodných motivů: voda, sněhobílý pták a dívčí láska._


	6. Krize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _„Je to jednoduchá rovnice, slečno Grangerová,“ pokračoval tiše. „Buď získáte odpovědi na všechny své otázky za cenu mé smrti, anebo získáte mou pomoc za cenu toho, že se všechno nedovíte. Co vám mohu zaručit, je,“ pohlédl jí do očí, „že hodnota pomoci ve válce proti Pánu zla, kterou vám nabízím, je pro vás zcela nesouměřitelná s hodnotou informací, které vám mohu podat.“_

Bylo už dávno po půlnoci. Hermiona seděla zabořená hluboko v křesle v babiččině obývacím pokoji a tupě hleděla do skomírajících plamenů v krbu. Věděla, že by už měla jít spát, ale byla tak vyčerpaná, že se nedokázala zvednout. Byla už na nohách déle než osmnáct hodin.

Její den začal jen chvíli po šesté, kdy se přemístila k Weasleyovým, zburcovala všechny v jejich domě včetně Harryho a skrze jejich krb také McGonagallovou, Remuse Lupina a část Řádu. Zahájila tím horečnaté rozdílení úkolů, navštěvování a přesvědčování jednotlivých mudlovských rodin, shánění neregistrovaných přenášedel (pan Weasley odvedl v tomto ohledu vynikající práci), slz i hysterického smíchu.

To všechno skončilo teprve pozdě večer. Do Bradavic bylo deportováno deset mladých kouzelníků a čarodějek mudlovského původu včetně Justina. V horním patře babiččina domu se pokoušelo usnout pět rodin, které daly kouzlem zabezpečenému útočišti přednost před útěkem za hranice.

Hermiona hleděla do plamenů, v hloubi duše šťastná, že je pro dnešek unavená tak, že není schopná přemýšlet o zítřku. Tak unavená, že nedokáže přemýšlet o setkání s Harrym. Že jí v mysli už nezbývá místo pro úzkost ani pro strach.

„Náročný den?“ ozvalo se za ní tiše.

„Tak trochu,“ odpověděla automaticky, než si uvědomila, kdo se jí to vlastně ptá. Ani sebou nestačila trhnout, když se Severus Snape usadil v liduprázdném pokoji do křesla vedle ní.

„Co tu v tuhle hodinu děláte?“ vyjelo z ní překvapeně a nezdvořile.

„Pán zla před chvílí zjistil, že hnízdečka jsou prázdná, a rozpustil dnešní trestnou výpravu.“

Hermiona polkla. „Nějaké problémy?“

Muž po její levici se pohodlně uvelebil v křesle a natáhl dlouhé nohy k ohni.

„Ne. Nebylo těžké ho přesvědčit, že po třech útocích na bradavické studenty z mudlovských rodin si nějaká inteligentnější osoba dala dohromady dvě a dvě. Zvlášť když ten poslední útok byl tak působivý.“

„Viděla jsem to ve zprávách. Severní křídlo Fletchley Parku vypadá, jako by jím proletěl obrovský kulový blesk.“

„To je relativně adekvátní popis toho, co se stalo,“ poznamenal Snape a předklonil se, aby uchopil z kovového držáku poleno a vhodil je do skomírajícího ohně. Plameny se kolem nové potravy roztančily a on se znovu pohodlně opřel do křesla. „Věřím, že jste nebyla donucena použít v souvislosti s dnešní akcí mé jméno.“

Zavrtěla hlavou. Nemělo smysl mu líčit, jak znepokojený pohled jí Harry věnoval, když odmítla jmenovat Strážce tajemství.

„A pan Finch-Fletchley?“

„Slíbil, že bude mlčet, stejně jako jeho sestra. Myslím, že se na ně můžeme spolehnout.“

Beze slova kývl a zavřel oči.

Hermiona pootočila hlavu, aby si ho trochu lépe prohlédla. Oproti všem minulým dnům vypadal dnes nesrovnatelně spokojeněji. Z každého kousku jeho těla – nohou pohodlně natažených ke krbu, uvolněné tváře, zavřených očí, z rukou založených na prsou byl cítit klid a bezpečí. Nemohla z něho spustit pohled. Severus Snape, dvojitý špeh a pronásledovaný vrah, Severus Snape, podezřívavost sama, našel místo, kde si dovolil zavřít oči a ponechat hůlku v kapse. Unaveně se pousmála. To by mohlo znamenat, že se právě teď nachází na tom nejbezpečnějším místě ve vesmíru.

Jeho klid byl nakažlivý; cítila, jak jí spánek pomalu padá na víčka a zpomalené myšlenky jí navrhovaly, zda by nebylo lepší prostě usnout v křesle než se trmácet do prvního patra do ložnice a snad si dokonce čistit zuby. Křeslo bylo měkké a pohodlné, krb hřál, kolem byla tma a v ní ona se Snapem bok po boku, každý ve svém křesle, beze slova, jako staří manželé, kterým je spolu dobře i v souhlasném mlčení...

Trhla sebou. V polospánku k ní vždycky přicházely ty nejšílenější nápady, nejvyšší čas se na všechno vykašlat. Stáhla z opěradla deku, stočila nohy pod sebe a zabalila se až po bradu. Pod víčky se jí postupně zklidňoval běh barev a zmatených obrazů, v uších jí doznívaly hlasy dnešního dne. _(Kolik si toho smíme vzít sebou?)_ Vyplouvaly a zanořovaly se otázky a odpovědi _(Kolik je to odsud kilometrů?)_ Pomalu se vytrácely do podvědomí. _(Kolik dětí už zabil?)_ Nakonec na hladině její mysli zbýval jediný dotaz. _Kolik viteálů vám ještě zbývá?_

„Jediný,“ zamumlala ve snaze se ho konečně zbavit, konečně ho potopit pod povrch bdění – a v ten okamžik byla okamžitě, neodvolatelně a zoufale vzhůru. S očima doširoka vytřeštěnýma zírala na Snapea. Ten uvolněný muž usínající vedle ní kamsi zmizel – její bývalý profesor teď seděl na samotném okraji křesla, každý sval nastražený. Z očí pevně upřených na ni zíralo soustředění dravce. 

„To bylo podlé,“ zašeptala. „Ukolébal jste mě, počkal jste, až budu úplně vyčerpaná, abyste ze mě vytáhl... To bylo podlé!“

„A účinné,“ řekl Snape, aniž spustil oči z její tváře. „Je to tedy skutečně pravda? Zbývá už jen poslední viteál?“

„Myslíte si, že jsem se zbláznila?“ vykřikla a vyletěla z křesla. Veškerá malátnost byla pryč. „Jednou jsem vám naletěla, ale podruhé už to neudělám! Nedozvíte se ode mě nic. Nic!“ Prudkým pohybem vytrhla z kapsy hůlku. „A přestaňte na mě zírat, protože vám vypálím oči dřív, než se pokusíte použít nitrozpyt!“

K jejímu údivu skutečně odvrátil zrak, jinak se ani nepohnul. „Sedněte si zase, slečno Grangerová, “ řekl klidně.

„V žádném případě!“ zasmála se hořce. „Tak o tomhle to všechno bylo, profesore? Dostat se k zásadním informacím přes předstíranou pomoc? Vždyť – co riskujete? Přinesete-li Voldemortovi zprávy, za které by platil zlatem, bude malá válečná lest s ukrytými mudly vypadat jako geniální tah! A mně teď nezbývá než proklít den, kdy jsem vám uvěřila, a pokusit se vás zabít, protože na vaší důvěryhodnosti v tuhle chvíli závisí životy příliš mnoha lidí. „Vstaňte!“ zvýšila hlas. „Vstaňte a oceňte alespoň, jaký jsem idiot, když vás vyzývám k souboji, ve kterém máte větší šance než já.“

Zůstal sedět bez pohnutí, ruce volně složené v klíně. Ani náznakem se nepokusil sáhnout pro hůlku.

„To se ani nebudete bránit?“ Tepot krve ve spáncích se sléval s tikáním hodin na krbové římse. „Nespoléhejte na to, že mi selžou nervy nebo že mě přemůže soucit,“ sykla. „Dnes umím zabíjet i umírat.“

Na krátký okamžik na ni pohlédl a znovu odvrátil zrak. „Nepochybuji o tom,“ řekl tiše.

„Tak vstaňte a braňte se! Braňte se, sakra!“

„Omlouvám se.“

Ohromeně vytřeštila oči, přestože její hůlka zůstala nehybně namířená na jeho hruď. Tohle slovo od Snapea nečekala. Neznala nikoho, kdo by ho od něj slyšel. Nevěřila, že by ho z něj kdokoli vydoloval i pod pohrůžkou mučení. Pod pohrůžkou smrti.

Snape stále hleděl do plamenů krbu, jako by se jí ostýchal podívat do tváře.

„Omlouvám se,“ zopakoval bezbarvým hlasem. „Neměl jsem to dělat. Nepopírám, že tahle informace je pro mě důležitá, ale není to tak, jak si myslíte. A měl jsem se vás zeptat otevřeně.“

Nehýbala se. Část její mysli byla připravená zabít. Stačí jeden nesprávný pohyb, jediné slovo. Ta druhá fascinovaně sledovala, co se před ní odehrává.

„Co se mi to snažíte namluvit?“ zašeptala.

„Jsem tu proto, abych vám pomohl, slečno Grangerová. Patří to k slibu, který jsem dal před smrtí profesoru Brumbálovi. Podcenil jsem vás, a to byla obrovská chyba. Možná už ji nedostanu šanci napravit. Možná už mi nikdy neuvěříte. V tom případě mé poslání skončilo a bude lepší, když mě zabijete.“

„Vy jste přece profesora Brumbála zavraždil! Co pro vás znamenají nějaké sliby, které jste mu kdy dal?“ 

Chvíli mlčel. V tom tichu zřetelně slyšela svůj dech. Pak k ní pomalu otočil hlavu.

„Když mi slíbíte, že mě pak zabijete, slečno Grangerová, vysvětlím vám, jak může vrah plnit sliby dané své oběti. Po mé smrti už ta informace nikomu nepomůže ani nikoho neohrozí. Jestliže mě ale necháte naživu, bylo by to pro vás i pro mě příliš nebezpečné. Pokud vím, neovládáte nitrobranu. V případě, že se dostanete do rukou Pána zla, to bude mít fatální důsledky.“ 

Jeho hlas. _Jeho hlas_.

Kam se zase vytratil ten chlad a pohrdavý nadhled? Vibroval v něm tentýž zájem, tatáž zoufalá naléhavost, která ji před dvěma dny donutila mu uvěřit. Jenže Hermiona teď byla o jedno zklamání zkušenější. Hůlka v ruce se jí zachvěla, ale nesklonila ji.

„Je to jednoduchá rovnice, slečno Grangerová,“ pokračoval tiše. „Buď získáte odpovědi na všechny své otázky za cenu mé smrti, anebo získáte mou pomoc za cenu toho, že se všechno nedovíte. Co vám mohu zaručit, je,“ pohlédl jí do očí, „že hodnota pomoci ve válce proti Pánu zla, kterou vám nabízím, je pro vás zcela nesouměřitelná s hodnotou informací, které vám mohu podat.“

„Chcete zůstat naživu za každou cenu.“ Snažila se do svého hlasu vlít tolik sarkasmu, kolik byla schopna. Musela se bránit – cítila, jak v ní Snapeův hlas znovu oživuje to malé poslušné děvče, prvačku, která by se nejradši omluvila panu profesorovi za to, že mu nevěřila.

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Tolik si svého života necením. Snažím se jen napravit tu strašnou chybu, kterou jsem právě udělal.“

Hleděla mu do očí, hůlka se ani nepohnula. Hodiny s neochvějnou pravidelností odměřovaly čas jejich mlčení.

„Včera jste říkala, že umíte odpouštět,“ dodal tiše. „Zkuste to ještě jednou. Naposledy. Slibuju, že toho nebudete litovat.“ 

Neuměla používat nitrozpyt a věděla, že ani on jí mysl nezkoumá – na to byly její myšlenky podivuhodně čisté a její hůlka příliš blízko. Přesto jí údery srdce, rytmus dechu a ledové konečky prstů šeptaly, že jí nelže. Ruka s hůlkou pomalu klesla.

„Naposledy,“ řekla tiše. „Ale žádné další triky. Žádný nitrozpyt, žádné lži.“

Beze slova přikývl.

Znovu se posadila do křesla, ale tentokrát je natočila tak, aby viděla Snapeovi přímo do tváře. Hůlku si položila na klín.

Snape opřel lokty o podpěrky křesla a opřel si bradu o sepjaté ruce. Chvíli mlčel s pohledem upřeným kamsi nad ni.

„Nebudu se ptát, co víte o viteálech,“ řekl nakonec. „Povím vám, co o nich vím já.“

„Kolik toho _vy_ můžete vědět?“ Vyjelo to z ní skoro bez přemýšlení. Nechtěla hned útočit, ale na okamžik se jí před očima znovu objevilo Ronovo mrtvé tělo.

Střelil po ní ostrým pohledem. „V současnosti pravděpodobně nejvíc ze všech žijících kouzelníků v Británii – vyjma jejich stvořitele.“

Nedala najevo své překvapení. Nebo se o to alespoň pokusila. „Pokračujte.“

Znovu opustil pohledem její tvář a zadíval se kamsi mimo. „V první řadě vám mohu prozradit, kde je ukrytý poslední viteál a jak jej je možné zničit.“

Byla vděčná za to, že jí nehledí do očí. Cítila, jak jí dlaně vlhnou studeným potem, jeho kapky ji zastudily i na čele. Jestli Snape skutečně mluví pravdu... 

Místo, kde je ukryt poslední viteál, neznala ani ona, ani Harry. Když se jim v září podařilo otevřít podivný medailon ze Siriusovy pozůstalosti, nalezli tam ke svému nadšení seznam pěti viteálů a jejich rozmístění, podepsaný rukou Reguluse Blacka. Čtyři z nich byly v té chvíli už prázdné.   
Dva zničil Regulus sám: Zmijozelův medailon a Grindelwaldovu hrací skříňku.

Třetí proklál Harry a málem přitom zemřel: Raddleův deník.

Gauntův prsten zneškodnil Brumbál za cenu své pravé ruky.

Pátý viteál byl ukryt v podzemních vodách hluboko pod Londýnem: Ron v listopadu zaplatil získání šálku Helgy z Mrzimoru životem. 

O šestém viteálu nebylo v seznamu ani zmínky. Pátrali po něm s Harrym od chvíle, kdy zemřel Ron. Bez úspěchu.

Hermiona si s nevolí i trochou dojetí uvědomovala, že Harry postupuje při jeho hledání opatrněji a pomaleji, než je nutné – protože pro ni znamenal každý další neúspěšný den další den života navíc. Při zničení šestého viteálu s největší pravděpodobností zemře ona. Věděla to od okamžiku, kdy jí Ron vydechl v náručí naposledy. Tohle nebyla magie, kterou šlo přežít.

Jenže za každý další den jejího života umíralo několik nevinných lidí rukou Voldemortových služebníků. Byla to příliš vysoká cena, den po dni ji tiskla hlouběji a hlouběji k zemi. Byla odhodlána donutit Harryho k rychlejšímu postupu, zaplatit sama, a co nejdříve.

A teď Snape tvrdí...

„Jak to, že o něm nevěděl profesor Brumbál?“

Podíval se na ni, ale zdálo se, že hledí spíš skrze ni. Nebo na nějakou úplně jinou tvář.

„Věděl o něm šestnáct let, na den stejně dlouho jako já. Léta jsme se ale domnívali, že je to viteál jediný.“

„Proč o něm tedy neřekl Harrymu?“ Hermiona se musela hodně ovládat, aby nekřičela a neprobudila celý dům. Měsíc hledají. Měsíc zbytečně umírají další a další lidé...

„Protože se stejně jako já domníval, že jeho získání bude velmi obtížné. Chtěl Potterovi prozradit místo jeho uložení ve chvíli, kdy bude připraven se s ním pro něj vydat. Už to bohužel nestihl.“

Hermiona stiskla vší silou rty, aby zadržela za zuby vzteklou poznámku o tom, _proč_ to asi nestihl. Věděla, že by to v tu chvíli ničemu neprospělo.

„Jak jste se o něm dozvěděl vy?“ zeptala se, když už byla schopná zase ovládat svůj hlas.

„Byl jsem u jeho vzniku,“ odpověděl Snape tiše. Jeho pohled ještě stále bloudil v prázdnu.

Přestože v krbu dohořívalo jen zvolna, vyskočilo jí na čele několik dalších krůpějí studeného potu. Rychle je setřela. Podvědomě se děsila toho, co uslyší, ale nebylo jiné volby.

„O tom mi asi budete muset říct něco víc.“

Prázdnota z jeho pohledu se vytratila. Hleděl teď přímo na ni. „Bude to trochu delší, slečno Grangerová.“

„Zvládnu to.“

Pomalými pohyby, tak, aby nebylo pochyb o tom, že nechystá nic nekalého, sebral z roštu další poleno a vhodil je do krbu. Pak se znovu otočil čelem k ní, ruce založené na prsou.

„Asi se vám doneslo,“ začal pomalu, „že mé expertní znalosti černé magie sahají hluboko do mého mládí. Už z domu své matky jsem odcházel do Bradavic s vědomostmi, ze kterých by se většině mých profesorů ježily vlasy hrůzou na hlavě. Výuka obrany proti černé magii s profesory, kteří se neustále střídali, byla v těch letech stejně mizerná jako za vašich studií, ale možnosti pro samostudium byly stále nadprůměrné. To, že excelentnímu studentovi vycházela většina profesorů v tomto ohledu vstříc, zrovna vás, která jste měla na rok k osobnímu užívání obraceč času, asi nepřekvapí.“

Hermiona krátce kývla. Při pohledu zpět ji odvaha ministerstva i profesorky McGonagallové také překvapovaly.

„Zvlášť profesor Křiklan byl v tomto ohledu velmi benevolentní,“ ušklíbl se Snape. „Díky jeho kontaktům jsem měl otevřené dveře do oddělení s omezeným přístupem v knihovnách po celé Británii. V šestém ročníku jsem se tak dobral k existenci viteálů a v sedmém jsem o nich věděl vše, co se dalo na britských ostrovech vyčíst z oficiálních i polooficiálních pramenů. Nijak jsem se ovšem o svém zaujetí nešířil, věděl jsem, že by se nesetkalo s velkým nadšením. Viteály byly na indexu. Musím ale zdůraznit,“ zvýšil nepatrně hlas, „že můj zájem o viteály byl v té době čistě teoretickou fascinací, právě tak jako zájem o další mezní oblasti černé magie. Neměl jsem nejmenší _osobní_ touhu vytvářet si náhradní život, zajímala mě skutečnost, že je to technicky _možné_. Fascinovala mě potenciální moc, která je v takové schopnosti ukryta. Chtěl jsem se dozvědět co nejvíc.“ 

Unaveně zavřel oči, snad se potřeboval trochu soustředit. Jeho tvář se však vůbec nepodobala tváři spícího člověka. Spíše někomu, kdo přivírá oči v proudu nepříjemně ostrého světla své minulosti.

„Když jsem opustil Bradavice, věděl jsem, že v celé Británii je jen jediný kouzelník, který má tak pokročilé znalosti černé magie, že by mi mohl být mistrem. Byl to černokněžník, který čněl svými schopnosti vysoko nad svoji generaci, černokněžník, jehož popularita a moc právě na Britských ostrovech stoupala jako hvězda a jehož jméno přestávalo by bezpečné vyslovovat. Mnozí se k němu tehdy přidávali ze strachu, ale mě k němu vedl obdiv. Mezi zástupy patolízalů jsem k němu přišel jako učedník a jemu to zvláštním způsobem zaimponovalo. Nemyslím, že se příliš toužil dělit o své vědomosti a moc, ale nesmírně ho těšilo, mohl-li je předvádět před někým, kdo je skutečně dovedl ocenit.“

Hermiona mimovolně sykla a sevřela pevněji hůlku.

Snape otevřel oči a ostře se na ni podíval. „Slíbil jsem, že vám nebudu lhát, slečno Grangerová. Mohl bych se teď vymlouvat na mizerné dětství, špatnou výchovu nebo hnusné školní zážitky, ale ani jedno z toho nebylo tím pravým důvodem, proč jsem se přidal k Pánu zla. Tím byla touha po vědění a moci, která z ní plyne. Pán zla toho ví skutečně hodně a jeho moc je veliká. Kdyby vám ovšem to vyprávění bylo nepříjemné, mohu samozřejmě přestat.“

„Pokračujte,“ ozvala se přiškrceným hlasem. Musí to prostě vydržet. 

„Byl jsem Smrtijed a nemám pro to žádnou polehčující okolnost – snad jen to, že mi nebylo o mnoho víc než vám a v jistých věcech jsem byl trestuhodně naivní. Připadalo mi přirozené, že černokněžník o tolik schopnější než ostatní má právo ostatním rozkazovat. S mnoha lidmi, kteří se řadili mezi jeho nepřátele, jsem měl sám mizerné zkušenosti a nijak jsem nelitoval toho, že stojím proti nim.

Pán zla si mě zároveň pouštěl blíž a blíž k sobě. Prověřil mé schopnosti, mou loajalitu, mou inteligenci, a když si byl jist, že jsem zcela na jeho straně, začal mě pověřovat důležitými úkoly a zároveň mě vyučovat. Získal jsem od něj hluboké znalosti nitrobrany a nitrozpytu. Pronikl jsem pod jeho vedením do tajemství jedů a smrtících lektvarů. Zaklínadla, o kterých jsem dosud jen četl, jsem teď mohl zkoušet pod dohledem toho nejpovolanějšího. Zaklínadla, která jsem sám vymyslel, Pán zla nadšeně zkoušel jako první.

Trvalo nějaký čas, než jsem se ho troufl zeptat na korunu černé magie.

Na viteály.

Jestli tím byl překvapen, nedal to nijak najevo. Zjistil, kolik o nich vím, a rozhovor uzavřel tím, že se k tomu tématu možná brzy vrátíme.

Zanedlouho si mě znovu povolal a slíbil, že mě do tajemství viteálů pod slibem přísné mlčenlivosti zasvětí, jestliže mu ze střežených Bradavic z pamětní síně přinesu Roweninu hvězdu.“ 

„Roweninu hvězdu?“ zopakovala Hermiona překvapeně.

„Nikdy jste o ní neslyšela? V tom případě jsem svůj úkol zřejmě splnil bez chyby,“ ušklíbl se nepatrně. „Snad pro vás bude zajímavé, že jsem využil tajné chodby, kterou mi v pátém ročníku ukázal jeden z mých nebelvírských _přátel_.“

Hermiona si dobře pamatovala, že Sirius Snapea málem zabil, když mu prozradil, jak se dostane přes Vrbu mlátičku.

„Ale co je Rowenina hvězda zač?“ ozvala se netrpělivě.

„Je to jeden ze dvou zasvěcených předmětů, které zůstaly po zakladatelích Bradavic až donedávna v držení školy. Dnes už je jím jen Nebelvírův meč.

Rowenina hvězda je klenot trochu větší než pěst; tvoří ho čtrnáct ostrých křišťálových hrotů. Tvrdí se, že ho stvořila sama Rowena z Havraspáru a že na její dlani zářil jako slunce – osvětloval i ty nejhlubší temnoty a svým světlem odhaloval a zaháněl ty, kdo si troufli postavit se proti škole čar a kouzel. Od její smrti se nerozsvítila, ale její krása nevybledla.“

„Kde je teď?“ hlesla Hermiona.

„V Cornwallu. V Merlinově jeskyni pod Tintagelem. Stal se z ní poslední viteál.“

Cosi se jí otřelo o nohy, vzápětí jí na klín vyskočil Křivonožka. Když zjistil, že nespí v posteli, vydal se ji zřejmě hledat, Položila dlaň na jeho teplé huňaté tělo a ucítila jemné vibrace, jak začal tiše příst. Podivně ji to uklidnilo, ten samozřejmý přátelský dotyk do ní vlil sílu otevřít ústa, zeptat se...

„Jak se to stalo?“

Promnul si oči, pak se zhluboka nadechl. Když ale promluvil, byl jeho hlas tak tichý, že se musela nepatrně naklonit, aby jí neuniklo jediné slovo. 

„V té jeskyni zemřel Regulus Black rukou Pána zla. Přátelili jsme se, dá-li se o něčem takovém mezi Smrtijedy vůbec mluvit. Svému bratru se nepodobal ani v nejmenším. Byl to nezáludný a velmi schopný mladý čaroděj žíznící po vědění stejně jako já. Pán zla v něm viděl výkvět čistokrevné rodiny. Mnoho lekcí z černé magie jsme prodělali společně.

Když mě Pán zla vyzval, abych k našemu setkání před Merlinovou jeskyní přizval i Reguluse, ale neprozradil, že tam bude přítomen, netušil jsem nic. Neměl jsem ani ponětí, že Regulus právě ten den, kdy jsem byl poslán pro Roweninu hvězdu, oznámil, že vystupuje z řad Smrtijedů.

Byla to dokonalá lest. Regulus skutečně přišel. Snad se domníval, že vím o jeho kroku a chci ho podpořit. Přidat se k němu. Když viděl za mými zády Pána zla, pochopil, že padl do pasti a já z jeho bledé tváře vyčetl, že stojím na špatné straně hůlky. Nemohl jsem dělat nic, byl jsem učedník stejně jako Regulus a Pán zla mistr na vrcholu své síly. Věděl jsem, že zabití jednoho nebo dvou rebelů by pro něj neznamenalo žádný rozdíl.

Odzbrojil Reguluse směšně snadno a pak ho se mnou po boku zavedl hluboko do jeskyní. Tam vyňal ze svého pláště Roweninu hvězdu a obrátil se ke mně se strašlivým úsměvem. „Chtěl jsi vědět, jak se tvoří viteál, Severusi. Dnes budeš mít jedinečnou příležitost být svědkem takového aktu. Zapamatuj si ho dobře. Nechtěl bych, abys dopadl stejně jako ten, kdo nás zradil.“

Viděl jsem, jak se Regulusovi na okamžik rozšířily oči a pak poprvé a naposledy za celou dobu promluvil. „Zapamatuj si to dobře, Severusi,“ usmál se na mě slabě, „mohlo by se ti to ještě někdy hodit.“ Ten úsměv se zdál v tu chvíli tak nesmyslný; na okamžik jsem si myslel, že zešílel. Pak jsem pochopil, že mi předává zprávu, která mě už nikdy nenechá v klidu. Ušetřím vás podrobností, slečno Grangerová. Oběť, skrze níž se odděluje část duše a vytváří viteál, musí umírat po celou dobu vyslovování inkantace. Pomalé a dlouhé inkantace. Dodnes umím každé její slovo.“ Snape se znovu zhluboka nadechl.

„Tu noc jsem pochopil, co Regulusovi došlo dávno přede mnou. Že rozdíl mezi teorií a praxí černé magie je děsivě hluboký. Že mistr, za kterým stojím, už dávno není člověkem, a jeho touhy se staly čistým zlem. Beze slova odmluvy jsem mu pomohl vytvořit kolem viteálu smrtící zaklínadla, která ho střeží dodnes, a za svítání jsem tajně navštívil Brumbála a nabídl mu své služby.“

Snape se odmlčel. Hermiona pomalu uvolnila prsty; teprve teď si uvědomila, jak pevně svírá Křivonožkovu srst. Kocour se přesto ani nepohnul a stále tiše předl.

„Co bylo pak?“

Pokrčil rameny. „Pán zla zaútočil na Harryho Pottera a zmizel z povrchu země. Ani já, ani ředitel jsme nevěřili, že je to navždy. Střežili jsme Merlinovu jeskyni, ale ta zůstávala nedotčená. Pán zla dosud neměl tělo. Jedenáct let po jeho zmizení, když se objevil jeho deník, nás poprvé napadlo, zda se nepokusil o něco tak šíleného, jako stvořit víc než jeden viteál. A pak Brumbál objevil Gauntův prsten.

„Říkal, že jste mu po jeho objevení zachránil život,“ ozvala se Hermiona.

„Do jisté míry,“ připustil po chvíli ticha.

„Co tím myslíte?“

„Prsten byl střežen nezrušitelnou kletbou ohně, jednou z nejkrutějších. Šíří se od místa doteku jako rakovina, ve chvíli, kdy se dotkne srdce, je konec. Nelze ji zlomit. Jen zpomalit.“

Hermiona zalapala po dechu. „To znamená...“

„Reverzní zaklínadla, která jsem použil, darovala řediteli snad rok života, snad o trochu víc. Během toho roku jsme já i on dělali vše, co bylo v našich silách, abychom zjistili o viteálech Pána zla co nejvíc. O jejich vzniku i o tom, jak je zničit. Jistou zásluhu na tomto pátrání nelze upřít ani Potterovi, přestože kdyby se trochu víc snažil, mohlo možná všechno dopadnout úplně jinak.“

„A pak jste profesora Brumbála zabil! Proč?!“

„K tomu vám nemám co říct,“ odtušil Snape, „jestliže jste ovšem nezměnila své stanovisko. Chystáte se mě snad zabít?“

Zarazila se, pak pomalu zavrtěla hlavou. V hodinách na krbové římse zahrkalo, pak se ozvaly dva kovové údery. Promnula si oči. Přestože její mysl byla naprosto bdělá, oči se odmítaly smířit s tím, že jim už den a noc odpírá spánek.

„Potřebujete se vyspat, slečno Grangerová,“ řekl náhle, „a já musím jít. Máte čas si všechno promyslet.“

Otevřela oči, aby viděla, jak si přes sebe přehazuje teplý zimní plášť a prochází dveřmi. V tu chvíli jí ale z klína seskočil Křivonožka a pelášil za ním, jako by se to rozumělo samo sebou.

„Křivonožko!“ vyskočila z křesla a rozběhla se za nimi. V předsíni po paměti sáhla po bundě.

Noc byla větrná a temná, bez jediné hvězdy. Jen občas mezerou mezi rychle plynoucími mraky probleskl měsíc. Ze směru, kde tušila Londýn, se po obzoru rozléval narůžovělý přísvit. Kocour kus před ní pochodoval po Snapeově boku. Nezastavili se uprostřed zahrady, odkud se přemísťovali minulou noc, dohnala je až u branky.

„Ty zvíře!“ zavrčela, sotva popadla dech. „Víš, že nemáš lítat za mrazu venku!“

Křivonožka na ni upřel výmluvný pohled jantarových očí, jako by ji vybízel k procházce. Chvíli si ho výhružně měřila a pak si znechuceně odfrkla. Znali se spolu příliš dobře. „Zdá se, že vás ještě kousek doprovodím. Když si tahle zrzavá koule postaví hlavu, nemá cenu jí odporovat.“

Snape zvednul obočí a beze slova jí otevřel branku.

Vyšli na liduprázdnou ulici a vydali se po ní směrem k ewellské oboře, kde se chodník proměnil v polní cestu mířící do Epsomu.

Snape šel pěkně ostrým tempem, měla problém s ním srovnat krok. Křivonožka se jim držel v patách. Nemusela přemýšlet o tom, kudy jdou, okolí znala dokonale. Kráčeli mlčky, jen ve větvích stromů lemujících cestu občas zaskučel vítr.

„Jak víte, že poslední viteál je skutečně ten v Merlinově jeskyni?“ prolomila nakonec ticho.

Bleskl po ní rychlým pohledem. „Ještě včera byly pečeti na vchodu do podzemí neporušené. Museli byste být zatraceně rychlí.“

Nervózně se kousla do rtu. Zdálo se, že skutečně neblufuje.

„Jakou šanci máme ten viteál získat?“

„Budete-li se řídit mými pokyny, vysokou.“

Strčila ruce hlouběji do kapes, přesto měla pocit, že se jí celým tělem šíří ledový chlad.

„Jakou máme šanci ho _zničit_?“ zeptala se tiše.

„Jestliže mi ho pak svěříte, stoprocentní.“

Překvapeně se zastavila. „To znamená jistou smrt!“ 

Zastavil se vedle ní. Musela trochu zaklonit hlavu, aby mu viděla do tváře. Byla klidná stejně jako jeho hlas.

„Nikoli nevyhnutelně, přestože ani takový scénář nelze vyloučit. Jestliže se o to pokusí zkušený čaroděj na pečlivě vybraném místě a v dobře vybraný čas, je šance uspět překvapivě vysoká.“

„Proč mi tedy rovnou neřeknete, jak to udělat?“

„Protože pro vás by takový pokus jistou smrt znamenal.“

„Podceňujete mě.“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Takovou hloupost si nemohu podruhé dovolit. Ale vím, co vás čeká v jeskyni. Ten, kdo se vydá pro Roweninu hvězdu, bude potřebovat všechen svůj um, sílu a štěstí, aby přežil. Pak už nebude mít ničeho z toho nazbyt.“

Rozbušilo se jí srdce. Chvíle získání viteálu se přiblížila na dosah a s ní i její smrt. Byla s ní smířená, přesto v ní někde hluboko tkvěl strach, který nešel zahnat ničím. Ničím.

„Merlinova jeskyně je pod vodou,“ ozvala se sevřeným hlasem.

„Ne celou dobu,“ odpověděl. „Jen při přílivu. Ale voda rozhodně není to nejhorší, co vás tam čeká.“

„Co je to nejhorší?“ Snažila se ovládnout, ale slyšela, jak se jí chvěje hlas.

„Slepota. Proto jí musíte procházet se zakrytýma očima a ani na okamžik se nepokusit použít zrak.“

„To si mohu rovnou na začátku podříznout krk!“ vykřikla. „Jak se můžu pohybovat poslepu v tak nebezpečném prostoru? O šanci něco poslepu najít ani nemluvě!“

Jeho hlas zůstával klidný, jako by jí chtěl vlít trochu svého vlastního klidu, vlastní síly.

„Budete potřebovat cizí oči, které vás provedou. Zvířecí oči, na které kletby nepůsobí. Pán zla spoléhal na Nagini. Pevně věřím, že i vy najdete podobně spolehlivého přítele.“

Chvíli na něj beze slova hleděla; cítila, jak se jí Křivonožka otřel o nohy. Pak pomalu kývla.

Znovu se vydali po cestě. Z levé strany se tyčila temná hradba stromů ewellské obory, napravo se do dálky táhly zasněžené louky a pastviny. Pomalu přestávala stačit jeho tempu. Únava a probuzená úzkost jí začínaly podlamovat nohy.

„Co dál?“ ozvala se.

„Vezměte si dlouhé lano, nejlépe ošetřené nějakou formulí, a zajistěte se jím. Přestože je pravděpodobné, že na vás kletba střežící přímo Roweninu hvězdu nebude působit, nelze vyloučit, že už nebudete mít sílu k návratu. Potter musí mít možnost vytáhnout vaše tělo i s hvězdou zpět.“

„Proč by na mě neměla působit?“ zeptala se překvapeně.

„Panenství je jedním z nejdokonalejších štítů proti všem druhům kleteb.“

Věděla, jak je absurdní se v takové chvíli červenat. Přesto cítila, jak se jí krev hrne do tváří. Neodvažovala se na něj podívat.

„Jak můžete vědět...“

„Jsou věci, které kouzelník zabývající se černou magií musí umět rozpoznat, slečno Grangerová. Není to ovšem obrana stoprocentní, nemohu vyloučit, že zrovna v tomto případě neselže.“

„A... a až my... nebo Harry... získáme hvězdu, kam ji máme dopravit?“ Byla u konce s dechem a chvěly se jí nohy. Cítila, že už daleko nedojde.

„Jen na vrchol skály. Na Tintagelský hrad. Ta nejlepší chvíle pro její zničení bude půlnoc na přelomu starého a nového roku.“

„To je za tři dny,“ hlesla.

Přikývl a zastavil se. V tu chvíli se na okamžik roztrhla mračna a bledé měsíční světlo mu zalilo tvář. Linka jeho rtů byla podivně měkká a oči hluboké.

„Budu vás tam čekat. Je jen na vás, zda se mi rozhodnete důvěřovat.“ 

Hleděla na něj, ale nebyla schopná odpovědět. Třas jí postupně zachvátil celé tělo. Cítila, jak se jí chvějí ruce a zuby jektají o sebe.

Chvíli na sebe mlčky hleděli. Pak znovu promluvil.

„Je velmi nepravděpodobné, že ve chvíli, kdy tohle všechno skončí, budeme na živu oba dva, slečno Grangerová. Dovolte mi tedy, abych vám právě teď předal požehnání staršího kouzelníka mladšímu.“ Promluvit nemohla, jen krátce kývla.

Naklonil se nad ní a položil jí ruce na hlavu. Zavřela oči.

To, co cítila, když začal šeptat neslyšná slova, nebyly vlny moci ani vlny tepla. Jen klid. Jistota. Pokoj, který jí spadal od hlavy k nohám jako závoj a zahaloval ji do svého bezpečí. Zatoužila zastavit čas a navěky zůstat v okamžiku útočiště, kde není nebezpečí ani děs. Kde jsou jen ona a on a nekonečné moře klidu. 

Zmlkl, ale neodtáhl ruce. Jeho teplé dlaně jí obemkly tvář a jemně ji zvedly k jeho obličeji. Prudce otevřela oči a propadla se do černě jeho pohledu. Nebyla to čerň prázdnoty, ale čerň klidné bezpečné noci. Mráz, který jí přeběhl po zádech teď, neměl nic společného s úzkostí.

„Ať vás Merlin ochraňuje, slečno Grangerová,“ zašeptal a lehce ji políbil na čelo.

Vzápětí se přemístil; zbyl po něm jen oblak jiskřícího sněhu. Měsíc se znovu skryl do mraků a kolem se rozhostila tma.

Stála ohromená uprostřed zasněžené pláně a dlouhou chvíli se nebyla schopná pohnout. Pak se sklonila a vzala Křivonožku do náruče. Cítila se k smrti unavená, ale nechvěla se. Už ne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Moc se omlouvám za dlouhou prodlevu v přidávání kapitol a slibuji, že odteď znovu jedeme rychlostí kapitola týdně. Takže nejpozději do Velikonoc? :)_  
>  Kmotrem této kapitoly jsou Tindersticks a jejich píseň "El Diablo En El Ojo": https://youtu.be/x_tGcH5l0us


	7. Zmizet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"A je něco, co levicí nezvládnete?"  
>  Pohlédl na její obnažená předloktí a pak se studeně usmál. „Špatně se mi na ní ohrnuje rukáv. Je to snad jediný pohyb, na který je každé kouzlo krátké. Budu rád, když mi pomůžete.“_

Když Hermiona vstoupila v neděli večer do učebny lektvarů, okamžitě ji do očí uhodila teplá zář mosazi. Na nejzazším konci vpravo stál oblý destilační kotel vroubený kolem dokola rostlinnými a zvířecími ornamenty. Z jeho víka se místo držadla zvedala mistrovsky vypracovaná lví hlava, od něj se po celé šíři místnosti přes lavice táhly v stoupavých a klesavých křivkách filigránsky zakroucené trubky. O sedm metrů dál, u lesklé chladící nádoby rudolfinského destilátoru, se skláněla štíhlá postava Severuse Snapea. Zjevně se tam snažil cosi připevnit. Když přistoupila blíž, znovu ji překvapilo, že Snape užívá pahýlu své pravice v dokonalém souzvuku s levou rukou. Poslední kousek destilátoru však vzdoroval všem jeho pokusům. Byl to výpustní kohout. 

„Nechcete, abych vám pomohla?“

„Zvládnu to,“ procedil skrze zuby, aniž se na ni podíval. Tvář měl ještě o něco bledší než obvykle a na čele se mu perlil pot.

„To určitě ano.“ Znovu přejela očima celou úctyhodnou sestavu mosazných trubek. Bylo téměř nepochopitelné, jak tohle mohl někdo dát dohromady jedinou rukou. „Jen jsem tu chtěla být trochu užitečná. A taky by mě zajímalo, jak se to dává dohromady.“

Konečně k ní vzhlédl. Pak pokrčil rameny a pomalu se narovnal. Hermioně neuniklo, jak opatrný ten pohyb byl.

„Když vám to udělá radost...“ Vložil jí kohout do dlaně. 

Vyhrnula si rukávy nad lokty a přiklekla k otvoru u dna chladicí nádoby, aby na něj lépe viděla. Obdivně přitom převracela kohoutek v ruce. Byl to dokonale vypracovaný umělecký kousek zdobený vyrytými ornamenty a jeho závit byl neuvěřitelně jemný. Několikrát jí vyklouzl z prstů, než se jí ho konečně podařilo zasadit a opatrným otáčením upevnit.

„Asi vám destilátor pak budu muset pomoci rozebrat, jinak se nikdy nedozvím, jak se staví,“ řekla, když se zvedla. „Netušila jsem, že už budete skoro hotov, až sem přijdu. Musela to být strašná práce.“

„Nedělal jsem to poprvé. Chce to jen trochu trpělivosti.“

Znovu sklouzla očima k jeho pravici. „Proč jste si vlastně nenechal připevnit magickou ruku?“ zeptala se dřív, než si to stihla rozmyslet. „Některé modely vyvinuté u Munga jsou opravdu výjimečné, určitě by se vám s nimi pracovalo ještě lépe,“ pokračovala chvatně, když viděla, jak pevně sevřel rty.

„Nerad se spoléhám na cokoli, co nemůžu absolutně ovládat,“ zavrčel. „Radši vynaložím trochu víc úsilí.“

„A také nerad žádáte kohokoli o pomoc?“

Střelil po ní ostrým pohledem, ale neodpověděl.

„Je pravda, že mě ohromilo, když jsem vás viděla čarovat levou. Nikdy jsem nevěřila, že je to možné,“ dodala smířlivým tónem.

„Spousta kouzelníků některým věcem raději nevěří, než aby se o ně pokusila,“ řekl suše.

„A je něco, co levicí nezvládnete?“

Pohlédl na její obnažená předloktí a pak se studeně usmál. „Špatně se mi na ní ohrnuje rukáv. Je to snad jediný pohyb, na který je každé kouzlo krátké. Budu rád, když mi pomůžete.“

Hermiona sebou malinko trhla, když k ní natáhl paži. Rychle mu pohlédla do tváře. Slabý úšklebek mu na rtech zůstával; chtěl jí snad dát lekci za přílišnou zvědavost? Ale ruku nesklonil, svou žádost zřejmě myslel vážně.

Uchopila do prstů volný lem rukávu černého hábitu a opatrně ho několikrát založila. Pod ním ale Snapeovu paži obepínal ještě rukáv sněhobílé košile pevně stáhnutý kolem zápěstí manžetou s granitovým knoflíčkem. Věděla, že stačí chvilka a začnou se jí chvět ruce. Rychle manžetu rozepnula a začala s ohrnováním. Vzápětí se zarazila a vytřeštila oči. Z bledého pevného předloktí se na ni šklebilo znamení zla tak výrazné a černé, jako by se ho před okamžikem dotkl sám Voldemort.

_To takhle vypadá pořád? Pět let po Voldemortově smrti?_

Ohromeně vzhlédla k Snapeově tváři. Úsměšek zmizel, ale cosi v jeho pohledu jí napovídalo, že by bylo zbytečné se ptát. Rychle dokončila svou práci. Když už chtěla odtáhnout ruce, sevřel jí náhle Snape zápěstí levičky mezi palcem a ukazovákem a natočil si ho k sobě. Neušla mu zatvrdlá jizva, vzpomínka na salemská studia, a dlouho ji pečlivě studoval.

„S vaším darem jste musela být pro ostatní studenty vítaný zdroj.“

Za ta léta diskuzí už dokázala o tomhle tématu dávno mluvit bez rozpaků. Za zrychlený tep mohlo to, co viděla na Snapeově paži – a to, že jí ještě stále svíral zápěstí. Zhluboka se nadechla a vyprostila ruku z jeho sevření. 

„Ne, svou krev jsem používala jen pro sebe. Panenství je v Salemu podmínkou pro přijetí na obor lektvarů stejně jako pro studium kouzelných tvorů. Potřebné ingredience jsou tak po ruce a výsledky práce s jednorožci i s draky jsou naprosto nesrovnatelné. “

Pozorně se na ni zadíval. „Chcete říct, že všechny studentky zůstávají pannami až do absolutoria?“

Pokrčila rameny. „V mém ročníku rozhodně ano. Ne že by snad kvůli tomu někoho vyhodili, ale všechno si dobře rozmyslíte, když víte, že budete muset někoho každou chvíli žádat o krev. Hodně krve. Vidíte pak věci v trochu jiné perspektivě. A také není příliš mnoho příležitostí,“ pousmála se slabě. „Je to dívčí škola, víte.“

„Věděl jsem, že v Salemu se ještě stále pokračuje v _Cestě čisté magie_ ,“ řekl, zatímco si sám ohrnoval rukáv na pravičce, jejíž pahýl byl omotán černým sametem, „ale netušil jsem, že v takovém měřítku.“

„Výsledky stojí zato. Maďarského trnoocasého draka, na kterého musí jít v Evropě pět po zuby ozbrojených kouzelníků, zvládne svým pásem jediná salemská panna. O magických účincích panenské krve v lektvarech víte sám.“ Pokrčila rameny. „Je to samozřejmě cesta oběti. Není divu, že se od ní v Evropě už dávno upustilo. I ze salemských studentek při ní po celý život zůstane jen zlomek – patří pak ovšem ke světové špičce. Ostatní se časem vdají a jejich magie se spokojí s méně náročnými cestami. I tak jsou díky svému vzdělání mimořádně vyhledávané.“

„A jakou cestu se chystáte zvolit vy?“

Mlčela. Sama neznala odpověď. 

„Na čem budeme pracovat?“ zeptala se místo toho, aby zaplašila trapné ticho, které mezi nimi na okamžik zavládlo.

„Mám dojem, slečno Grangerová, že jste sem přišla zjistit, jak funguje destilátor, nikoli co se v něm bude destilovat.“

Podrážděně se nadechla, ale ovládla se. _Jistěže. Jak jinak._

„A jaký bude postup?“

„Báze lektvaru se musí zahřívat zvolna, zpočátku po pěti stupních za minutu, později po třech,“ kývl čelem k teploměru, který vyčníval z víka destilační nádoby. „Frakce se uvolňuje při sedmdesáti šesti stupních. Jestli chcete, můžete se starat o oheň a po destilaci stočit lektvar do fiól. Já budu hlídat teplotu a proces destilace.“

Kývla, jako by se to rozumělo samo sebou, ale v duchu horečnatě listovala všemi poznatky o lektvarech, které jí za ta léta prošly myslí. Destilace se neužívala příliš často, obvykle jen tam, kde nebylo možné zvýšit účinnost lektvaru pouhým přidáním ingrediencí. Zesílením účinků se pak dosáhlo koncentrací při destilovacím procesu. Často se tak postupovalo u lektvarů obsahujících asfodel, který měl ve vyšších dávkách nevypočitatelné účinky. Ale ani jeden asfodelových koncentrátů, které znala, se nestáčel při Snapem udané teplotě. Buď to tedy byl jeho experiment, nebo se pokoušel destilovat něco, co by nikoho jiného ani nenapadlo. 

Snape už sejmul víko destilačního kotle a rozlomil pečeť na kameninovém džbánu, který stál na lavici vedle něho. Když přeléval tekutinu do nádoby, Hermiona si uvědomila, že zjevně dělá vše proto, aby nezahlédla její barvu. To znamenalo, že utajování myslí skutečně vážně. Byla si jista, že ze dvou set padesáti konvenčních lektvarů by dokázala podle barvy odhadnout naprostou většinu. Jen doufala, že když nedostala možnost zjistit, co je v kotli teď, dozví se něco víc, až bude lektvar stáčet.

Přitáhla si od nejbližší lavice židli a na Snapeův pokyn zapálila pod destilátorem. Už v Bradavicích jí práce s magickým ohněm nesmírně bavila; s úsměvem si vzpomněla, jak Rona s Harrym fascinovalo, že dokáže vznítit plameny i v záchodové míse. Měla pro to prostě cit. V Salemu se brzy vypracovala na skutečného odborníka. 

Snape přiklopil kotel poklicí, ale zůstal stát, aby dobře viděl na teploměr. První minuty strávili v soustředěném tichu. Hermiona odhadla podle doby uvolňování frakce, jak je tekutina uvnitř měděného kotle asi hustá, a protože čas dokázala odměřovat podle své tepové frekvence, byla teď s trochou soustředění schopna udržovat oheň na požadované úrovni. To, že ji Snape už několik minut nebyl nucen upozornit na nevhodnou sílu plamene, znamenalo, že to dělá skutečně dobře.

Kradmo k němu vzhlédla. Se sevřenými rty pozorně sledoval rtuť teploměru, zatímco dlaní zlehka položenou na víku kotle kontroloval vzestup teploty. Pahýlem pravice si odhrnul pramen vlasů, který mu spadl do čela. S překvapením si uvědomila, že tak dobře se v Bradavicích snad ještě necítila. Spolupráce s někým, od koho se mohla učit, byla nesmírně příjemná změna po dvou měsících, kdy jí sekundovali jen více či méně nadaní studenti. Ale ještě o něco příjemnější bylo, že jejím mentorem teď byl přímo Severus Snape. Jejich vztah se konečně pohnul kupředu. Po týdnech, kdy pro něj zdánlivě neexistovala, postoupili za posledních jedenáct dní tak daleko, že společně pracovali v dokonalé souhře. Stačilo zvednout oči a mohla sledovat každý jeho pohyb. Stačilo natáhnout ruku a mohla se ho dotknout...

Ucítil její pohled a tázavě se na ni podíval. Rychle sklopila oči zpátky k ohni a zkrotila hůlkou několik neposedných plamínků. 

Musela sama sobě přiznat, že za tu dobu, co ho mohla pozorovat v ředitelské úloze, v ní Severus Snape budil ještě větší respekt než před pěti lety. Nešlo jen o to, s jakou nonšalancí zvládal svůj handicap. Byl to také ovzduší, které teď ve škole panovalo. Snad o malinko striktnější a akurátnější, ale zato mnohem příhodnější pro samotné studium.

Jakkoli Hermiona milovala profesora Brumbála, jeho toleranci k těm členům profesorského sboru, kteří svými pokusy o výuku studenty jen okrádali o čas, prostě nechápala. Severus Snape se narozdíl od něj evidentně nebál nepopulárních rozhodnutí, jestliže výsledkem byla zvýšená kvalita hodin. Řady učitelského sboru museli opustit Trelawneyová, která si po měsíci stýskání nad sklenkou sherry otevřela skvěle prosperující věšteckou poradnu na Příčné ulici, i Binns, který se bez jakýchkoli pocitů hořkosti připojil k zástupu bradavických duchů a většinu času proklímal v zadní lavici své bývalé učebny. Jejich předměty teď k plné spokojenosti studentů (a zejména studentek) zastávali Firenze a Blaise Zabini. O prestiž obrany proti černé magii se staral sám Snape, přestože bylo už po staletí nepsaným pravidlem, že ředitel byl od běžného vyučování osvobozen. 

Byly tu ale i další věci, kterých si stačila povšimnout. Knihovna přestala být střeženou pevností; mnoho svazků se ze sekce s omezeným přístupem přestěhovalo na běžné police přístupné všem studentům. Hermiona tušila, že jeden z důvodů, proč něco takového madam Pinceová vůbec dopustila, bylo, že ji Filch v posledním roce války po desetiletích tichého zbožňování konečně požádal o ruku. Manželství jim oběma zjevně svědčilo, přestože jejich pokusy o šťastné úsměvy děsily mnohé prváky víc než jejich dřívější jek. Byla ale přesvědčena, že za změnami v knihovně stojí i mimořádná dávka Snapeových přesvědčovacích schopností – anebo brutální manipulační magie.

V první řadě se ale zvláštním způsobem uvolnilo napětí mezi jednotlivými kolejemi. Když nepočítala výbušnou zmijozelsko-nebelvírskou směs páťáků, dětí, které nastupovaly do školy ve vyhroceném posledním roce války a které tato skutečnost nešťastně poznamenala, chovali se k sobě studenti jednotlivých kolejí mnohem přátelštěji. Stará řevnivost se proměnila v inspirující soutěživost, která čas od času dokonce ustupovala spolupráci. Neušlo jí, že Severus Snape, kdysi známý protěžováním své koleje, je v současnosti ve svých rozhodnutích až úzkostně spravedlivý – a efekt tohoto jednání na studenty byl skoro zázračný. Na okamžik ji napadlo, zda jeho role nekritického obránce Zmijozelu nebyla snad kdysi také součástí dvojí hry důvěryhodného špeha... 

„Máme za sebou první fázi,“ přerušil Snape její úvahy. „Teď už stačí, když ztlumíte plamen asi na polovinu; necháme lektvar zvolna dojít na pomalém ohni.“

Udělala, co řekl a pak se pohodlně opřela o opěradlo židle. Věděla, že destilace teď nabrala svou vlastní klidnou rychlost a bude pozvolna a předvídatelně pokračovat ještě několik minut až do chvíle uvolňování frakce. Snape sice zůstal stát, ale oči teď místo na teploměr upíral přímo na ni. Dlaní neslyšně poťukával o víko destilátoru.

„Jestliže vás nevedla do Salemu ambicióznost, proč jste tam tedy odešla?“ promluvil znenadání, jako by rozhovor na toto téma vedli před chvílí, a ne před čtyřmi dny.

Potřásla hlavou. „Na to, jak málo jste mi ochoten říct vy sám, mi kladete docela osobní otázky.“

„Máte právo na ně neodpovídat.“

Chvíli převracela hůlku mlčky v prstech. „Hodně byste pochopil, kdybyste se zúčastnil Harryho pohřbu,“ řekla nakonec.

„V tu dobu jsem byl bohužel indisponován.“

„Já vím,“ hlesla a za okamžik tiše pokračovala: „Do Harryho hrobu jsem pohřbila celý svůj dosavadní život. Nezbývalo moc věcí, které by mě tu držely. A až příliš mnoho jich ve mně probouzelo noční můry.“

„To je osud všech, kteří přežili válku, nemyslíte? Vyrovnat se se ztrátou. Vykročit dál.“

Chvíli na něj hleděla, pak se smutně usmála. „Obviňujete mě ze zbabělosti, že? Ale všechno je to trochu složitější. Na Harryho pohřbu se na mě Rita Holoubková usmívala tak sladce, až z ní trnuly zuby, a Rufus Brousek trval na tom, že mě bude doprovázet a podpírat.“ Sklonila hlavu, aby zcela zbytečně zkontrolovala oheň pod destilátorem. Cítila, že se jí do očí tlačí slzy. „Netvrdím, že jsem v tu chvíli nepotřebovala podepřít,“ dodala tiše. „Byla to hrozná bolest. Tak strašná, že jsem si nebyla jistá, zdali bych na tom nebyla lépe mrtvá. Jenomže po pohřbu si mě vzal ministr stranou a čím déle ke mně laskavě a otcovsky promlouval, tím víc mi docházelo, co má v plánu. Pouhých pět dní po Harryho smrti se mi snažil namluvit, že hlavní hrdinkou boje proti Voldemortovi jsem vlastně já.

Harry byl buřič. I samotná památka na něj zůstávala pro Brouskovu kariéru nebezpečná. Kouzelnická Británie si až příliš dobře pamatovala, jak Harry Potter kritizoval válečné praktiky ministerstva. Zato Hermiona Grangerová, vzorná studentka, která se dosud nikdy proti ministru kouzel otevřeně nepostavila, byla přesně to, co Brousek potřeboval. Stačilo jen málo – můj souhlas, trocha mediální pozornosti, trocha manipulace s informacemi – a zrodila by se _Dívka, která přežila_. Do pěti let by nikdo nevěděl nic o Ronu Weasleyovi, který obětoval život při získávání jednoho z viteálů, o Harry Potterovi, který zahynul při souboji s Voldemortem. O Severusovi Snapeovi, který...“

„Ale vy jste zjevně odmítla,“ přerušil ji ostře. „Jaký jste potom měla důvod odcházet?“

Vzhlédla k němu. „Copak to nechápete? Dokud jsem zůstávala v Británii, tohle nebezpečí stále existovalo. Bylo skoro jedno, jestli budu vystupovat jako maskot ministerstva nebo jeho úhlavní odpůrce – pořád by mě byly plné noviny. Pořád bych odváděla pozornost od těch, kteří v boji proti Voldemortovi obětovali mnohem víc.“

„Vy přece _máte_ velké zásluhy. Svůj díl slávy jste si rozhodně zasloužila.“

Hořce se zasmála. „Co pro mě znamená sláva? Všechnu bych ji obětovala za jeden den života navíc s Harrym a Ronem. Z Brouskových návrhů se mi zvedal žaludek. Když mi Salemská univerzita nabídla místo v přípravném kurzu a pak čtyřleté stipendium, bylo to jako vysvobození. Kdyby mě pozvali na Nový Zéland jako pasáka ovcí, šla bych také. Hlavní bylo zmizet.“

„Nic z toho jste mi neřekla, když jsme se před pěti lety loučili,“ řekl tiše.

Udiveně na něj pohlédla. Oči měl znovu upřené na rtuť teploměru. Rty stisknuté do tenké linky.

„Neřekla jsem to nikomu,“ zavrtěla smutně hlavou. „Slyšela bych pořád ta samá slova: zasloužíš si svůj díl slávy. Bylo jednodušší se schovat za masku ambiciózní studentky, které není žádná britská univerzita dost dobrá. A jsem si jistá, že jsem udělala dobře. I po pěti letech zná každé kouzelnické dítě jména Harryho Pottera a Rona Weasleye. Rufus Brousek už dávno není ministrem, Severus Snape je ředitelem nejprestižnější kouzelnické střední školy v Evropě a Hermionu Grangerovou znají ti, kdo se zajímají o experimentální lektvary.“ 

Nadechl se, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale nakonec nepromluvil a několik dalších vteřin upíral mlčky oči na teploměr. Nakonec pronesl bezbarvým tónem: „Na lavici u výpustního kohoutu leží dřevěná kazeta s devíti fiólami. Přichystejte si je, za chvíli začneme lektvar stáčet.“

Svým způsobem byla vděčná, že rozhovor přerušili. Nebyla připravená na to, že se dostanou tak daleko. Tak... hluboko.

Přešla o několik lavic dál a začala si chystat křišťálové lahvičky. Každá z nich mohla mít zhruba decilitr a k nerozeznání se podobaly té, ze které Severus Snape upíjel, když se mu udělalo na hodině zle. 

„Z téhle várky stočíme osm vzorků, vždy po dvou. Plné fióly odkládejte na lavici za sebe – a vezměte si rukavice, co tam leží, lektvar bude horký. Devátou lahvičku nechte zatím prázdnou.“

Hermiona si natáhla rukavice z dračí kůže a přichystala si k ruce dvě křišťálové fióly. Když jí Snape dal znamení, že z destilačního kotle vypouští do trubek část lektvaru, připravila pod výpustní ventil první z nich a otočila cizelovaným kohoutkem. Nejprve se vyvalil oblak páry, do nosu ji uhodila nasládlá vůně lilií.

_Asfodel._

Pak Hermiona zalapala po dechu. Do lahvičky začala proudit tekutina slabě nafialovělé barvy, tekutina nerozeznatelná od té, kterou upíjel Snape před jedenácti dny na své hodině.

_Asfodelový koncentrát? Ale co to sakra je? A co to má Snape za zvláštní nemoc, jestliže se mu ulevilo po lektvaru s asfodelem?_

Odložila dvě první lahvičky na lavici za sebou a přichystala si další dvě. Na Snapeův pokyn znovu otočila kohoutem.

_Asfodel má omamné a narkotické účinky. Ale Snape po požití téhle tekutiny vůbec nevypadal ospalý – naopak byl mnohem soustředěnější!_

Vzala do ruky pátou a šestou.

_Dokud neodeberu vzorek a sama ho neprozkoumám, nikdy nezjistím, o co jde! Ale to mi Snape určitě nedovolí. Jak na to, kruci? Jak odsud pronést alespoň jednu z těch fiól?_

Odložila na lavici za sebou pátý a šestý vzorek – a usmála se. To by mohlo vyjít. Nenápadně si shrnula rukáv hábitu na pravé ruce až k zápěstí, uchopila prázdnou sedmou a osmou lahvičku a pak se obrátila zpátky k výpustnímu ventilu.

Snape znovu pokynul rukou. Hermiona stočila poslední dva vzorky, zazátkovala je a pomalu se vztyčila s každým v jedné ruce. Vzápětí zavrávorala, přišlápla si hábit a zakopla. Horká lahvička jí vklouzla do pravého rukávu, v pádu stačilo rychlé pohození rukou, aby ji posunula až k lokti. Na druhou lahvičku za okamžik dopadla a rozdrtilaji vlastním tělem. Sykla, pořádně se uhodila do kolene. Přesto ještě stihla bleskurychle zašeptat množící formuli. 

„Stalo se vám něco?“ Snape byl okamžitě u ní.

Opatrně se posadila. Střepů kolem ní bylo skutečně hodně. Množící formule jí šly vždycky dobře. „Ne,“ zavrtěla hlavou. „Jen jsem si natloukla koleno. Ale rozbila jsem obě lahvičky... Moc mě to mrzí, promiňte.“ Prsty si opatrně přidržela pravý rukáv. Fióla ji na holé kůži pálila, ale to musela vydržet.

Snape si podrážděně odfrkl. „Netušil jsem, že tak zkušená lektvarová odbornice prostě zapomene dávat pozor na lem vlastního hábitu. Přišli jsme o čtvrtinu naší práce.“ Napřáhl k ní levici, aby jí pomohl vstát. Na okamžik zaváhala, ale pak mu podala levou ruku. Jediným mocným trhnutím ji postavil na nohy. Nečekala takovou sílu, zastavila se jen několik centimetrů od něj a na okamžik ucítila ve vlasech jeho dech. Couvla, až jí zakřupaly střepy pod podrážkami. 

„Proč... proč bychom nemohli stočit zbytek lektvaru do dvou náhradních lahviček?“ zeptala se rychle.

„Protože zbytek lektvaru je určen k druhé destilaci.“

„Chcete říct, že vytvoříte ještě silnější koncentrát?“ ozvala se překvapeně. „Ale proč?“

Místo odpovědi poodešel ke kotli, přinesl odtamtud teď už prázdný kameninový džbán a vypustil do něj zbytek destilátu. Nebylo ho mnoho.

„Postup je stejný, slečno Grangerová,“ pokračoval, jako by se ho na nic nezeptala. „Jen destilovat začneme už při sedmdesáti stupních.“ _Jistě, protože koncentrát se zahřeje rychleji. O kolik pak ale bude účinnější výsledný lektvar? O padesát procent? O sto? O dvě stě?_

Opatrně si znovu zahrnula rukáv na pravé ruce. Lahvička byla naštěstí malá a pomalu vychládala, stočená látka by ji měla udržet. Opět se posadila k ohni pod kotlem a jemně povzbudila plamínky, které tam ještě stále hořely. Snape zatím nalil destilát zpět do kotle.

„Jakou má teď lektvar teplotu?“ zeptala se, když opět přiklopil víko.

„Padesát pět stupňů.“

To znamenalo zhruba sedm minut zahřívání, chvíli na stáčení... možná už za čtvrt hodiny bude mít možnost zjistit hezky v soukromí, co tady sakra celou dobu dělají. Možná už za čtvrt hodiny najde klíč, klíč ke všemu! 

„A proč jste se vrátila zpátky?“

Trhla sebou. Tohle nečekala. Snapeův hlas byl klidný a nevzrušený, ale zvednout oči se k němu neodvážila. I tak cítila jak ji jeho pronikavý pohled pálí ve vlasech.

Podobně se jí ptal před třemi měsíci, když ji přijímal do Bradavic. Co mu má odpovědět dnes? Že ji vedou sny? Že čeká na jejich výklad? Že o něj má strach? Že je odhodlána udělat všechno, aby se dozvěděla, o co tady jde? Všechno, aby...

„Kde je Rowenina hvězda, pane řediteli?“

Když se jejich zraky setkaly, srdce se jí sevřelo. Hleděl na ni užaslým pohledem, ruku ztuhlou několik palců nad víkem kotle. Konečně se vzpamatoval a spustil dlaň na mosaznou lví hlavu.

„To je zajímavá otázka, slečno Grangerová.“ Nemohla neobdivovat, že jeho hlas zůstává ledově klidný, ale oči ho stále zrazovaly. „Je uschována společně s dalšími třemi zasvěcenými předměty Zakladatelů v mé pracovně.“

„Potřebovala bych se na ni podívat,“ pokračovala, aniž z něj spustila oči.

„V tom vám nebudu bránit.“ Sevřel lví držadlo, až mu zbělely klouby.

„Zítra odpoledne?“ Srdce jí tlouklo vzrušením. Byla na správné stopě, ale měla nepříjemný pocit, že si už žádné zdržení nemůže dovolit.

„Kdykoliv po čtvrté hodině. Ředitelna není chráněna žádným heslem. Stačí, když zaklepete.“

Podíval se na teploměr. „Připravte si poslední fiólu, slečno Grangerová. A varuji vás,“ dodal nevzrušeně. „Jestli rozlijete i tento vzorek, budu vážně uvažovat o tom, že vám neprodloužím smlouvu.“

~o~

Hermioně nakonec trvalo ještě hodinu, než se dostala do svého profesorského bytu. Ačkoli o to už zdaleka tak nestála, Snape ji donutil, aby kousek po kousku rozebrala a vymyla dvacet osm částí rudolfinského destilátoru. K žádnému z předchozích témat se nevrátili, Snape toho popravdě řečeno toho večera už mnoho nenamluvil. Vypadal jako ztracený v myšlenkách a nakonec ji jediným zavrčením propustil. 

Teď mohla konečně vymotat ze svého rukávu ukradený vzorek a otevřít kufřík s testovacím náčiním. Zkouška netrvala dlouho.

Držela v rukou Doušek živé smrti, ovšem v jeden a půlkrát silnější koncentraci, než doporučovala receptura. Smrtící dávka pro jakéhokoli dospělého člověka.

Otáčela lahvičkou zamyšleně v prstech. Jestli ji paměť neklamala – a na svou paměť se obvykle mohla spolehnout – Snape vypil před jedenácti dny decilitr zcela totožného lektvaru a přitom nejenže nezemřel, ale dokonce se na něm neprojevily ani ty nejmenší známky omámení. Pak ovšem buď přírodní zákony přestaly fungovat, nebo... Unaveně položila lahvičku na stůl a svezla se do křesla. Nedávalo to smysl. Scházelo tu jakékoli logické vysvětlení.

Když vyčerpaně zavřela oči, znovu se jí před nimi vybavil poslední vzorek, který toho dne stočila. Fióla plná sytě fialového roztoku omamně vonícího po liliích. Podle barvy a teploty destilace ho odhadovala na dvojnásobný, možná trojnásobný koncentrát. Neměla ale nejmenší tušení, k čemu by ho mohl Snape použít, jestliže ovšem neplánoval uspat maďarského trnoocasého draka.

Nebo vyřešit problém s nebelvírskými a zmijozelskými páťáky jednou provždy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Frodovi děkuji za cenné rady a dohled nad procesem destilace._  
>  Kmotry této kapitoly jsou Dead Can Dance a jejich píseň The Ubiquitous Mr Lovegrove.  
> https://youtu.be/qbaKEt5BtHo


	8. Peripetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rukou narazila na oblázek na okraji propasti a než si to mohla rozmyslet, hodila ho dolů. Vzápětí toho litovala. Těch několik vteřin ticha, než konečně s plesknutím dopadl, jí sevřelo hrdlo tak, že téměř nemohla dýchat_
> 
> Tahle kapitola je o dva tóny temnější než všechny předchozí. Nepokládala jsem za nutné zvyšovat rating, ale varování je na místě. Záblesků světla tu naleznete jen maličko.  
> Ačkoli jsem si tuto skutečnost uvědomila až po napsání, děsiví protagonisté jistých scén jsou zcela evidentně inspirování nejslavnější knihou Johna Wyndhama. Jemu patří všechna práva a také hold mého podvědomí.  
> Matějovi, Gandalfovi, Kosheen a Želvíkovi, svým kocourům a kočkám minulým i současným, děkuju za všechno, co mě naučili o životě i smrti. Kmotrou této kapitoly byla Kate Bush se svou písní „How To Be Invisible“. https://youtu.be/ou4MxqhuYlg

*°*

„Víš, že tam nemusíš, Hermiono.“

Slabé světlo hůlky tančilo po stěnách jeskyně. Harryho hlas zněl sice pevně, ale jeho ruka se trochu chvěla.

Hermiona se snažila upevnit si kolem pasu provaz, ztuhlými prsty to však šlo těžko; studený vítr od moře se proháněl všemi kouty jeskyně a plnil ji slabou vůní soli a mořských řas. Chvíli trvalo, než se jí podařilo uzel utáhnout. Pak zvedla hlavu. Pokusila se o úsměv, ale netušila, nakolik se jí to zdařilo. Harryho tvář byla v šeru jeskyně plná stínů. Zahlédla v jeho očích bolest – a strach. Strach, že ztratí toho posledního, kdo mu ještě zbývá.

„Budu opatrná.“ _Jako by ho to mohlo uklidnit. Jako by tady hrála opatrnost nějakou roli._

„Pamatuj si, kdyby to mělo být buď viteál, nebo ty...“

„Myslím, že to už jsme si vyjasnili.“ _V tom případě to bude viteál._

Vytáhla z kabely kočičí obojek a vodítko a přiklekla ke Křivonožkovi. Když se tenhle směšný postroj pokoušela svému maguářímu kříženci z legrace upevnit před rokem, odnesla si to strašlivým škrábancem. Teď stál jako socha a ani se nehnul, když mu obojí připínala. Lehounce ho podrbala mezi ušima a on se jí otřel o dlaň. Pomalu vstala. 

Merlinova jeskyně na nejvýchodnějším výběžku cornwallského pobřeží byla sice oblíbeným výletním místem, ale v poslední den roku nikoho ani nenapadlo, aby sem, do lezavé zimy a vlhka, lezl. Bylo devět hodin večer a moře konečně opadlo natolik, aby se do ní dalo vstoupit. Harry i Hermiona doufali, že tři hodiny jim budou k získání viteálu stačit. O půlnoci se měli ve zřícenině Tintagelského hradu nad jeskyní sejít se Snapem, který jim slíbil, že ten strašný artefakt zničí.

Ve skalní stěně mířící k moři se černal otvor tajných dveří. Najít ho a otevřít bylo až směšně lehké. Jako by ten, kdo ho kdysi uzavíral, věděl, že dveře zdaleka neznamenají tu největší překážku. Jako by se jim smál do očí. Hermiona se zachvěla. Byla oblečena dobře – měla svou nejteplejší bundu i pevné boty. Ale ten chlad nepřicházel zvenku.

Harry zkusmo zatáhl za tenké lano, jehož konec měla uvázaný kolem pasu. V levé ruce svíral objemný smotek zbytku provazu.

„Takže když trhnu jednou, odpovíš mi také jedním trhnutím. Když zatáhnu dvakrát, znamená to, že se máš okamžitě vrátit. Když zatáhneš dvakrát ty, udělám všechno pro to, abych tě dostal zpátky já.“

Kývla. Nějak jí nebylo do řeči. Hleděla Harrymu do tváře a pokoušela se vtisknout si ji do paměti. Ty pohublé tváře pokryté lehkým strništěm, bledé čelo, ze kterého klikatá jizva vystupovala jako krvavé znamení. Pevně sevřená ústa, oči plné smutku, kterým čas od času prošlehl ztajený plamen hněvu. Nevěděla, jestli ty oči ještě někdy uvidí. 

Harry náhle udělal krok, který je dělil, a sevřel ji do náruče. Křečovitě ho objala a zabořila tvář do jeho bundy. Chvíli tam jen tiše stáli, na okamžik šťastní, že jsou ještě pořád spolu.

„Znamenáš pro mě strašně moc, Hermiono,“ zašeptal Harry nakonec, „a chci, abys to věděla právě teď. Ronovi jsem to už říct nestihl.“

„Stejně to věděl.“ Obličej měla stále zabořený do jeho ramene. Pak zvedla hlavu a usmála se na něj, přestože ji v očích pálily slzy. „Nikdy jsem nelitovala toho, že jsme se stali kamarády. Jakákoli cena, kterou za to musím zaplatit, je nesrovnatelná s tím, co jsem získala.“

Hleděli na sebe beze slova, Harry váhavě zvedl ruku a setřel slzu, která jí klouzala po tváři. Hermiona pro ten blažený okamžik zavřela oči.

Pak, jako by se domluvili, od sebe naráz odstoupili. Hermiona z kapsy u bundy vytáhla šátek, zavázala si oči a pevně uchopila vodítko, na jehož konci trpělivě čekal Křivonožka. Pak vykročila do tmy, kde se mohla spolehnout už jen na oči svého kočičího přítele. 

Nikdy se nepokládala za zvlášť statečnou, strach z výšek ji deptal po celý život. Zcela ji diskvalifikoval z jakýchkoli famfrpálových zábav a způsobil, že zážitek z jízdy na neviditelném testrálovi se jí vracel ve strašlivých nočních můrách, ze kterých se pokaždé probouzela zpocená a s bušícím srdcem. Nikdy se ale nebála tmy.

Tma pro ni znamenala výzvu, možnost prozkoumat věci jinak než zrakem, poznat jejich skrytou stránku. Už kdysi jako malé děvče schválně zavírala oči a učila se chodit po domě svých rodičů poslepu, počítat kroky, ohmatávat stěny, naslouchat známým i neznámým zvukům. Vědomí, že zná věci i z jiné strany než ostatní, ji plnilo tichým blahem.

Stejnou hru občas hrála i v Bradavicích, zvlášť během osamělého září v prvním ročníku, kdy se tolik toužila spřátelit se s tajemným místem, na kterém se ocitla. Občas hrad procházela poslepu i později, když s ní zrovna nikdo nebyl. Věděla přesně, kolik schodů vede k dívčí ložnici, že spodní okraj obrazu Buclaté dámy končí v půli jejích lýtek, že dveře do učebny lektvarů jsou dvacet čtyři kroků od posledního ohybu chodby. Učila se poslepu rozpoznávat odlišnou energii zbytků kouzel, které se kupily kolem různých učeben: přeměňovací zaklínadla, obranné kletby, pomocné formule... Dobrovolně oslepená šátkem si teď s překvapením uvědomovala, že jí její dětinská zábava možná bude ještě nesmírně užitečná.

Křivonožka ji vedl pomalu, takže měla možnost nataženou levicí zkontrolovat, že chodba, kterou kráčí, je široká sotva dva metry. Její kroky tlumil mokrý písek, který pokrýval podlahu; při přílivu musely být všechny tyhle prostory plné vody. Chodba byla rovná a prudce se svažovala. Hádala že jde stále hlouběji a hlouběji pod hladinu moře.

Křivonožka ji vedl jistě a bez zaváhání. Neměla tušení, co ho řídí nebo za čím kráčí, ale rozhodla se nelámat si tím zatím hlavu. Za ta léta se naučila důvěřovat jeho inteligenci a nic jiného jí teď stejně nezbývalo.

Harry zjevně popouštěl provaz plynule, jeho tah kolem pasu téměř necítila. Pořád jí připadalo skoro neuvěřitelné, že na druhém konci lana je právě on. Před dvěma dny to vypadalo jako holá nemožnost. 

Když pro ni předevčírem dorazil do babiččina domu a ona mu sevřeným hlasem sdělila, co jim poradil _Severus Snape_ , jeho oči se proměnily v kusy zeleného ledu. Odmítl o podobném plánu byť jen uvažovat.

„Chce tě poslat na jistou smrt, Hermiono, copak to nechápeš? I kdyby se nakrásně v hlubinách Merlinovy jeskyně viteál skrýval, nikdy se odtamtud poslepu nevrátíš. Musí existovat nějaký jiný způsob.“

Proč měla tedy pocit, že jestli promeškají tuto příležitost, možná už nikdy další nedostanou? Harry byl neoblomný. Její poslední nadějí byl Lupin.

Od chvíle, kdy se stal hlavou Fénixova řádu, ho Trio pod slibem mlčenlivosti zasvětilo do plánu získávání viteálů. Kromě nich byl jediným kouzelníkem, který o všem věděl. Souhlasil, že se jim bude snažit v tažení, které vymyslel sám Brumbál, pomáhat ze všech sil, oni mu na oplátku slíbili, že ho budou informovat o každém svém kroku. Jak tehdy s úšklebkem poznamenal Ron, „někdo musí vědět, kde hledat naše mrtvoly“.

Když se večer téhož dne přemístili s Harrym na Grimmauldovo náměstí, Remus je vyslechl velmi pozorně.

„Na Harryho argumentech něco je, Hermiono,“ řekl zamyšleně, když konečně domluvili. „Snape je nesmírně inteligentní kouzelník a geniální stratég. Všechny ty dobré skutky, které vykonal při záchraně bradavických studentů, by docela dobře mohly uhlazovat cestu mnohem většímu zlu.“ Na chvilku se odmlčel a roztržitě se poškrábal v šedivějících vlasech.

„Něco mi do toho ale nezapadá,“ pokračoval po chvíli. „Jestliže jsi od něj, Hermiono, doopravdy dostala Dědické požehání, musí mu nesmírně záležet na tom, abys splnila svůj úkol. Jinak si nedovedu vysvětlit, proč by takhle riskoval.“

„Co je na tom tak zvláštního?“ chtěl vědět Harry.

„Je to požehnání těch, kdo odcházejí. Rodiče, kteří vědí, že jejich smrt už není daleko, se tak dělí se svými dětmi o kouzelnické zkušenosti, o svou léty nabytou sílu. Mistr, který odchází na odpočinek, může udělit takové požehnání svému nejnadanějšímu žáku, který pak nastoupí na jeho místo. Osoba, která žehná, zkrátka definitivně předává část své magické síly někomu dalšímu. Už ji nikdy nemůže získat zpět. Je to nevyčíslitelný dar, se kterým se šetří do poslední chvíle. Severus podle mě počítá s brzkou smrtí a přeje si, aby Hermiona přežila.“

„Mohl to fingovat,“ zavrčel Harry. „Mohl mumlat cokoli a tvrdit, že jí žehná.“

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. „Tohle bylo doopravdy, Harry. Muselo být. V životě jsem nezažila nic podobného.“

„Je těžké vyznat se v Severusi Snapeovi a nehledat za každým jeho činem čtyři další,“ povzdechl si Lupin. „Přesto bych radil,“ otočil se k Harrymu, „nebrat protentokrát jeho slova na lehkou váhu. Ty instrukce znějí logicky a velmi realisticky. A ať už má Severus jakékoli plány, je to rozhodně fenomenální kouzelník. Jestli teď spočívá na tak nadané čarodějce, jako je Hermiona, část jeho síly, má velkou šanci viteál získat a přežít.“

Harry sevřel rty a pomalu přejížděl očima z jednoho na druhého. Hermiona zaryla nehty do dlaní. Přímo viděla, jak se mu v hlavě pere touha odmítnout pomoc od nenáviděného nepřítele s touhou konečně získat poslední viteál a navěky zničit toho, kdo terorizoval celý kouzelnický svět. Po nekonečně dlouhé chvíli Harry stroze přikývl.

Ze vzpomínek ji vytrhl prazvláštní pocit. Ucítila ozvěnu kouzelné energie, zlomky magie, kterých si v Merlinově jeskyni nevšimla. Byly to zlomky nepovědomé, nepodobné ničemu, co se dalo cítit v Bradavicích, kterými se jinak proháněla snad všechna známá kouzla. O několik kroků dál si uvědomila, že to, co cítí, zaručeně nejsou zaklínadla. Bylo to mnohem víc... surové. Neopracované. Nezáměrné.

V tu chvíli napětí ve vodítku povolilo, Křivonožka se na okamžik zarazil. Pak se vydal kupředu mnohem pomaleji, jako by opatrně zkoumal cestu. Uvědomila si, že prostor kolem nich se rozšířil a písek pod nohama je ještě o něco měkčí. Magický tlak ve vzduchu prudce stoupl. Místo před ní byl poseto mnoha zdroji té podivné energie a Křivonožka se ji očividně snažil vést tak, aby se jim vyhnuli.

Zahýbali opatrně doprava i doleva, ale pokud to dokázala posoudit, stále si udržovali zhruba tentýž směr. Čas od času jí křuplo pod botou cosi, co vyčnívalo z písku, snad naplavený mrtvý krab nebo kus lastury. Čas od času minuli zprava či zleva ten podivný vyzařující objekt. Vždycky v takovou chvíli špicovala uši, zda neuslyší nějaký zvuk, ale jediné, co zachytila, byl její přerývaný dech a tiché šustění provazu, který se za ní táhl po mokrém písku. Předměty byly zjevně nehybné... a pravděpodobné neživé.

Další oblouček kolem neznámého, tentokrát zleva. Ucítila slabé trhnutí kolem pasu. Harryho pozdrav. Odpověděla mu krátkým zaškubnutím. V tom tenkém poutu, které je až dosud spojovalo, bylo cosi uklidňujícího. Nabízelo slabounkou naději na návrat.

Další oblouček. A ještě jeden. Měkký písek... Pak se znovu zastavili.

Nevěděla proč. Neměla dojem, že by si Křivonožka obhlížel cestu. Dotkla se ho. Seděl nehybně jako socha. Jako by před ním vyrostla překážka, kterou nemohl překročit. Stěna ohně, hluboké moře, bezedná jáma... něco, na co se bude rozumná kočka se zájmem dívat, ale nikdy k tomu nepřistoupí blíž, než je zdrávo.

„Copak je tam?“ zašeptala. „Nedá se to obejít?“

Křivonožka se ani nepohnul. To nevypadalo dobře.

Cesta vedla dozajista tudy, ale překážka pro něj byla nepřekonatelná. Když se chvíli soustředila, došlo jí, že cítí tutéž energii jako z těch tajemných předmětů, které obcházeli. Byla ale silnější. Znamená to, že je jich před nimi víc? Čtyři, pět? Jsou snad tak těsně u sebe, že se mezi nimi nedá projít, aniž by se jich člověk dotkl? Je snad jejich dotek smrtící?

Vytáhla z kapsy hůlku a vyslala proti nim testovací kouzlo. Odpověď byla minimální. Žádný pohyb, žádný zvuk, žádné skutečné vědomí, jen slabý odraz života.

_Jsou to snad rostliny?_

Příliš dobře věděla, jak rychle umí některé druhy magické zeleně zlikvidovat vzrostlého kouzelníka, přesto ji trochu uklidnilo, že má konečně nějakou informaci, se kterou může pracovat.

Pro Křivonožku byl zřejmě dotek s těmito věcmi nebezpečný, možná smrtící. To samozřejmě mohlo platit i pro člověka – ale možná také ne. Jestli je tohle jediná cesta, která vede k viteálu, musí být přece určitým způsobem průchozí... 

Opatrně vztáhla ruku před sebe a postoupila nejprve o krok, pak o dva. Ve výši pasu narazila špičkami prstů do čehosi měkkého, studeného a poddajného jako pryž. Rukama jí projelo zabrnění, reakce rostliny na její dotyk nebyla ale nijak silná.

Šátrala prsty po obvodu podivně slizkého, asi půl metru širokého kmene. Pak následovala zhruba metrová mezera, za ní identický kmen.

Natáhla ruku doleva. Mezera, pak další. A ještě jeden. Souvislá řada podivných gumových sloupů. Pomalu postupovala prsty vzhůru po jedné z rostlin. Dotkla se jakéhosi studeného vlákna... které jí vzápětí uštědřilo strašlivou žahavou ránu.

Zařvala bolestí, zapotácela se a ztěžka dosedla na písek vedle Křivonožky. Jeho prsknutí znělo jako „Já ti to říkal!“ Strčila si dlaň do úst, cítila, jak jí na ní naskakují velké puchýře, které nesnesitelně pálily. Dlouhou chvíli trvalo, než bolest trošku ustoupila a Hermiona byla schopna zase myslet.

Zjevně to byl nějaký monstrózní druh žahavé sasanky, která dokáže přežít dobu mezi přílivy i na suchu. Síla rostliny byla strašná, určitě by stačila na zmrzačení průměrně vzrostlého kocoura, ale člověk by musel dostat takových zásahů víc. Navíc kmeny očividně žahavé nejsou a mezerou mezi nimi by se dalo proplazit. Magie, která z nich vyzařuje, je ale silná. Znamená to, že mohou ublížit i jinak?

Ruka ji pořád nepříjemně pálila, ale už se zase mohla hýbat. „Křivonožko,“ řekla tiše, „jestli vede cesta tudy, nemáme jinou možnost. Zalezeš si pod bundu. Pronesu tě mezi nimi.“ Kocour se nijak nebránil, když ho vyzvedla do náruče, přitiskla si ho na tělo a pak za ním zatáhla zip bundy. Přesto cítila, že má svaly napjaté a trochu se chvěje. Měl z těch rostlin hrůzu. O důvod víc, aby byla obzvlášť obezřetná. 

Spustila se na lokty a na kolena a opatrně se znovu přiblížila k hradbě sasanek. Nemohla si lehnout přímo na břicho, aby neublížila Křivonožkovi, ale doufala, že tahle výška bude na bezpečný průchod stačit.

Znovu ohmatala dva kmínky před sebou a opatrně se mezi ně vsunula. Pak, ještě stále na kolenou, natáhla ruku před sebe a nahmatala další dva kmeny. Proplazila se mezi nimi, znovu natáhla ruce a hlasitě zaúpěla. Další sasanky.

Pevně sevřela dlaně v pěst, aby se ubránila náhlé touze strhnout si šátek a rozhlédnout se kolem sebe. Zjevně se nacházela v lese, o jehož rozloze neměla potuchy a který byl plný žahavých vláken a závojů. Mohla se pouze pokusit udržovat správný směr. Nahmatávala další a další kmínky a propracovávala se pomalu kupředu. Kolena od kalhot měla za okamžik od vlhkého písku promočená až na kůži, lokty ji bolely a dlaň ji nepřestávala pálit.

Ke všemu ji ještě na břichu tížil Křivonožka. Měl drápky pevně zaťaté do jejího svetru a snažil se nehýbat, přesto jeho pět kilo nedělalo ten nepřirozený pohyb o nic jednodušší. Po několika minutách vyčerpávajícího proplétání se Hermiona prostě musela zastavit. Převalila se na bok a ztěžka oddechovala. V ústech měla sucho a ve tmě před očima se jí dělaly mžitky. A z nich se poznenáhlu začaly vynořovaly výjevy, kterých se děsila. Sevřela pevně víčka, snažila se jim bránit, ale jedinou obranou by bylo otevřít oči a rozhlédnout se po světě okolo. Ale právě to nesměla udělat. Vyčerpaně ležela na místě a její mysl zahltily obrazy, které nechtěla vidět.

_Nejprve oči. Modré oči, které ji fascinovaly tolik let. Úsměv plný bílých zubů. Hrozně rád se smál – a naučil to i ji. Už od dětství se bála, že smíchem ztratí na vážnosti a vtip ji připraví o reputaci. Teprve on ji naučil, že smích může osvobozovat._

_Rty, rudé rty. Přitiskly se na ty její jen na okamžik, poprvé a naposledy. Potom si Ron narval do pusy hrst žaberníku a ponořil se do ledových vod londýnského podzemí._

_Tu hodinu, kterou na něj čekali, slyšela odbíjet své srdce tak hlasitě jako nikdy. Těch několik minut potom, co hodina uplynula, zaslechla i zděšený tlukot srdce Harryho Pottera._

_Pak se voda zvlnila tisícem drobných tvorů pokrývajících Ronovo tělo. Obličej, trup, ruce byly posety obrovskými černými pijavicemi tak hustě, že neprosvítal ani kousek kůže. Když ho vytáhli na břeh a začali je z něj horečně strhávat, otevřela se pod každou zející rána, ze které vytryskl proud krve._

_Mezi tou pohybující se černí se zableskla modrá a bílá. Naposledy se na ni podíval. Naposledy se usmál._

_Šálek Helgy z Mrzimoru mu nedokázali vypáčit z prstů ještě dlouho potom, co naposledy vydechl._

Když ji probralo bolestivé cuknutí provazu, měla tváře mokré od slz a bylo jí strašně. Nejradši by už navěky zůstala ve tmě vzpomínek a nehýbala se z místa. Ale cukání nepřestávalo. Nakonec trhla provazem v odpověď a ztěžka se znovu vydrápala na kolena a lokty. Ještě přece jen něco zbývá. Harry žije. Ona žije. A sasanky nemohou růst donekonečna.

Znovu se dala do plazení. Kolena měla rozedřená a nohy ji zábly, na čele se jí ale perlil pot. Už dávno přestala počítat kmínky a ohmatávat prostor před sebou. Prostě jen lezla a polykala slzy. Možná pět minut, možná hodinu. Písek, mokro, pot a slizké kmeny; pět, deset, dvacet... Najednou rukou prudce hrábla do prázdna.

Strašlivě se lekla a okamžitě couvla; začala ohledávat půdu kolem sebe. Sasanky zmizely. Písek byl pryč. Nalevo a napravo jen hladká kamenná zem. A těsně před ní kamenný okraj ostrý jako nůž, který kolmo padal kamsi do hlubin.

Rychle se sunula zpět a posadila se až ve vzdálenosti, kterou pokládala za bezpečnou. Konečně si mohla setřít pot s čela a rozepnout zip bundy. Křivonožka se opatrně vysoukal ze svého úkrytu a ona znovu sevřela jeho vodítko. Začal kroužit kolem a zkoumat prostor, ale zdaleka nebyl tak opatrný a úzkostný jako předtím. Sasanky už byly zřejmě definitivně za nimi. Na to, co je ještě před nimi, se radši ani neodvažovala pomyslet.

Kocour ji drcl jemně do ruky, pak se vodítko napjalo. Objevil cestu a vybízel ji k pochodu. „Ty jseš prostě k neutahání, viď,“ zamumlala, ale pak se pomalu zvedla a zkontrolovala, že má lano stále u pasu. Po té túře po kolenech a loktech ji všechno bolelo, nejvíc pálila sežehnutá dlaň, ale pořád ještě mohla jít dál.

Ulevilo se jí, že ji Křivonožka nevede přímo k tomu děsivému okraji. Místo toho zamířili doprava. Pod nohama měla stále skálu a její kroky se rozléhaly do daleka; prostor, ve kterém se pohybovali, musel být obrovský. Kromě ozvěny jejích chůze byl ale tichý jako hrobka. Po chvíli Křivonožka zahnul doleva a zpomalil, jako by ji chtěl vybídnout, aby šla co nejopatrněji. Šourala se jen co noha nohu mine, přesto zděšeně vyjekla, když špičkou nahmatala kraj skály. Okamžitě uskočila o metr zpět a strhla s sebou i Křivonožku. „Chceš mě zabít?“

Kocour ale odmítal jít dál. Cesta vedla zřejmě přes útes. Hermiona cítila, jak jí buší srdce. Nenáviděla výšky.

Jen s největší přemáháním znovu přistoupila ke kraji, kam ji Křivonožka dovedl, poklekla u něj a začala jej ohmatávat rukama. Necítila však nic, co by zaručovalo bezpečný sestup: vršek schodů či žebříku nebo alespoň uvázaný provaz. Rukou narazila na oblázek na okraji propasti a než si to mohla rozmyslet, hodila ho dolů. Vzápětí toho litovala. Těch několik vteřin ticha, než konečně s plesknutím dopadl, jí sevřelo hrdlo tak, že téměř nemohla dýchat. Pohybovat se takhle blízko pádu se příliš podobalo noční můře. Tohle přece nemůže být ta správná cesta. Začala opatrně couvat.

V tu chvíli se ale Křivonožka rozběhl a než mu v tom mohla zabránit, skočil. Zařvala a instinktivně se vrhla na zem, aby ho na vodítku udržela. Vzápětí si ale uvědomila, že ji nic za ruku netáhne. Vodítko nebylo napjaté. Jen kousek pod ní se ozvalo tiché mňouknutí. Kocour se musel zachytit kousek pod okrajem útesu.

„Ty mizero,“ sykla, když se znovu opatrně posadila. Křivonožka mňoukl podruhé. Nemohl být hlouběji než metr a půl pod ní. Netušila, jak široké je místo, na kterém se drží. Snad je to cesta vedoucí správným směrem, jenže možná stačí tak akorát pro kočku. Může to být jen výstupek, na který se ani nemusí trefit – a jestliže se na něj trefí, už se taky nemusí vytáhnout zpět. Z hlubiny jí dýchl do obličeje chladný vzduch. Cítila, že se jí začíná zmocňovat panika. 

Nenáviděla výšky. Nenáviděla je od dětství a byl to strach, který se svou intenzitou nepodobal žádnému jinému. Nedokázala ho ovládat, prostě se musela vyhýbat místům a situacím, které ho spouštěly. Přemoci ten strach se jí podařilo jen jednou v životě – když z přátelství k Harrymu a ze strachu o Siriuse usedla na tvora, kterého neviděla, a vydala se s ním na cestu vzduchem. Nikdy to nikomu neřekla, ale z celé noci na ministerstvu, kdy se utkala se Smrtijedy a byla vážně zraněna, pro ni zůstalo tou nejhorší vzpomínkou těch několik desítek minut ve vzduchu, kdy neustále čekala, kdy se zřítí do hlubiny a rozprskne se na krvavou kaši a úlomky kostí.

A tohle bylo ještě horší. Tady nebyl žádný Harry ani Sirius. Musela se spolehnout na to, že její kocour má dostatečně přesný úsudek a tenké lano kolem jejího pasu dostatečnou sílu, aby ji uchránilo od strašlivého pádu. Polkla.

„Já nemůžu, Křivonožko,“ zašeptala a hlas se jí chvěl. „Já...“ 

Celý život se nenáviděla za tuhle slabost. Ale hrůza kterou prožívala, prostě nešla zvládnout rozumem tak jako všechno ostatní. Seděla schoulená na kraji útesu, zuby jí jektaly a ona se nebyla schopná ani pohnout.

 _No tak!_ přemlouvala se, slzy vzteku v očích. _Křivonožka tě až doteď vedl bezpečně. On ví, co dělá!_ Ale to nebyla slova, kterým by její strach rozuměl. Seděl mnohem hlouběji, než dosáhla logika.

 _Harry na tebe čeká. Nemůžeš tu sedět do nekonečna._ Zabořila zpocené čelo do dlaní. Jenže Harry nebyl _tady_. Nebyl tu jako vzor, jako podpora. Bez něho to nemůže dokázat.

_Snape ti důvěřuje. Říkal, že na to máš._

Zhluboka se nadechla, když se jí ve tmě před očima znovu objevila tvář bývalého profesora ozářená měsíčním svitem. Znovu slyšela konejšivý tón, kterým pronášel nesrozumitelné kouzelnické požehnání s rukama na její hlavě, znovu vnímala pocit bezpečí, které jí těmi slovy vléval do nitra.

Její strach se náhle o poznání zmenšil. Jako by kus síly, který jí Severus Snape předal před třemi dny, teď vystoupil ze dna její duše a stal se její vlastní silou. Dech se jí zklidňoval.

„Křivonožko,“ zašeptala. Kocour znovu odpověděl mňouknutím. Náhle jí nepřišlo tak vyloučené, že pod ní, jen kousek pod ní skutečně vede cesta – a že dokonce vede správným směrem. Dokázala tomu uvěřit. Netušila, jak dlouho bude ten podivný moment trvat a nechtěla ho promeškat.

„Tak jdeme na to,“ vydechla. Obrátila se k propasti zády a začala se pomalu spouštět přes její okraj. Když ucítila půdu pod nohama, měla ještě na okraji skály lokty.

Zhluboka vydechla. Křivonožka se jí otřel o nohu a jako by jí nechtěl dát záminku k tomu, aby se její strach znovu probudil, lehce zatáhl. Nemohla ani zjistit, jak je římsa široká. Možná to bylo dobře. Rozhodla se držet co nejblíž u stěny a nechat se vést.

Římsa byla spíš jakýmsi hladce opracovaným chodníčkem, který se svažoval doprava po úbočí skály. Po chvíli opatrného šourání s čelem těsně u stěny si Hermiona dodala odvahy a otočila se po směru chůze. Přestože se levým ramenem stále lepila na kámen, začali s Křivonožkou sestupovat docela svižným tempem bez jakýchkoli překážek v cestě. Vzduch, který je obklopoval, byl čím dál chladnější a vlhčí.

Po několika minutách se kocour znovu zastavil, krátce mňouknul a pak měkce seskočil s římsy kamsi dolů. 

Když ho Hermiona chtěla následovat, zadržel ji provaz uvázaný kolem pasu tak prudce, až se zajíkla. Octla se na konci lana. Mohla tušit, že k tomu dojde, ale doufala, že to nejdelší, které se jim za tu krátkou dobu podařilo sehnat, bude stačit. Evidentně nestačilo. Horečnatě přemýšlela, co dál. Bylo jasné, že jestli chce pokračovat v cestě, musí se odvázat. Co když ji ale kletba na viteálu zabije? S jejím tělem tu pak zůstane i viteál. A jestliže to všechno přežije, co když už lano nenajde? Bude ji Křivonožka schopný dovést zpět? A co udělá Harry, když mu přestane odpovídat na jeho zatáhnutí? Jak to, že ji ani nenapadlo se před ním o této možnosti zmínit?

Bylo jí hrozně, ale věděla, že nemá jinou šanci. Třesoucími se prsty si odvázala lano z pasu a položila ho tak, aby jeho konec visel asi půl metru přes okraj římsy. Snad ho tak opět najde. Snad.

Potom skočila. 

Dopadla s hlasitým cáknutím do mělké vody sotva o dva metry níž. Její přerývaný dech se jí vracel v ozvěnách, jako by tichý prostor, ve kterém stála, byl sevřen ze všech stran vysokými stěnami. Kromě neobvykle koncentrované vlhkosti ucítila ještě něco – silnou magickou energii, jakou zanechává jen velmi mocné kouzlo. Byli téměř u cíle.

Voda jim čvachtala pod nohama při každém kroku, zřejmě se od minulého přílivu ještě nestačila vsáknout do písku. Bylo jí to jedno, boty měla stejně promočené a používat sušící kouzlo právě teď nemělo valného smyslu. Křivonožka tiše prskal, když se brodili ledovou vodou, která jí sahala občas až po kotníky a jemu jistě po břicho, ale vedl ji statečně stále stejným směrem.

Za několik okamžiků narazila špičkou boty na kámen. Byly to schody, hladce opracované kamenné stupně vedoucí kamsi vzhůru.

„Takže jsme tady?“ Sklonila se, aby pohladila zmáčeného Křivonožku po hlavě. Kocour souhlasně mňoukl a vyhoupl se na první schod, kde se posadil. Dál už musela sama. 

Zhluboka se nadechla a vykročila vzhůru. Stoupala pomaličku po jakémsi piedestalu, každý další schod si nejprve ozkoušela rukou. Když vystoupila na sedmý a pátrala po osmém, narazila na hladký kamenný sloup, studený jako smrt. Šla z něj tak silná magická energie, že se jí ježily vlasy na zátylku. Viteál musel být na dosah.

Vytáhla zpod bundy váček z dračí kůže, který jí visel na krku. Byl to Harry, kdo usoudil, že podaří-li se jí viteál získat, jen těžko ho bude moci nést zpátky celou dobu v ruce. Dračí kůže byla dostatečně silná, aby jí neproniklo žádné ostří. Často také dokázala neutralizovat kouzla a kletby.

Znovu se dotkla rukama sloupku a opatrně po něm postupovala prsty vzhůru. Ve výši jejích ramen se rozšířil do jakéhosi mělkého kamenného kalichu. Bříšky prstů jej objela až k horní ploše. Cítila, jak jí začínají brnět. Pomaličku přibližovala obě ruce ke středu toho podivného podstavce, až ji do dlaní cosi zlehka bodlo. Ztuhla a čekala. Jestli se měla kletba aktivovat dotykem, stane se to právě teď. Ale kolem ní zůstávalo pořád hrobové ticho a nic se ani nepohnulo.

Opatrně, jako by brala ptáčátko z hnízda, vyzvedla Roweninu hvězdu z jejího lůžka. Byla velká asi jako pěst, hroty měla ostré jako jehly; stačilo by jen malinko stisknout a projely by jí dlaněmi. Zadržela dech, když vkládala viteál do váčku na svém hrdle; pak jej rychle strčila pod bundu.

Její srdce stále ještě bilo. Mohla se hýbat. Pomalu vydechla. Snape měl zase jednou pravdu. Ať už Roweninu hvězdu střežila jakákoli kletba, její panenství ji prozatím ochránilo. 

Jeskyně zůstávala stále stejně tichá. Alespoň měla ten dojem, i když... Pozorně se zaposlouchala a snažila se rozpoznat, zda ten tichounký šum, který slyší, je jen hučení krve v uších. V tu chvíli Křivonožka hlasitě zavřískl, vyběhl k ní a vydrápal se jí na rameno.

„Co se děje?“ vydechla a začala opatrně sestupovala ze schodů. Když se octla na prvním, s hrůzou zjistila, že je zaplavený. Voda tiše, ale rychle stoupala. Nepochybovala o tom, že zmizení viteálu a náhlý vzestup hladiny spolu souvisí, ale nezdržovala se přemýšlením, jaké geniální kouzlo za tím stojí. Vrhla se rovnou do ledové vody, která jí teď sahala po kolena. Křivonožku, který se jí držel za krkem jako klíště, poslat napřed nemohla. Hladina byla dávno nad úrovní jeho hlavy a plavat by v takovém chladu dlouho nevydržel. Musela prostě doufat, že zvolila správný směr. 

Proud, který se jí otíral o nohy, byl silný a zvedal hladinu výš a výš. Jít kupředu bylo čím dál namáhavější, ale zastavit se nesměla. Každý krok, který neudělá teď, bude za okamžik ještě těžší. Nohy jí dřevěněly zimou. Cítila, jak se jí Křivonožka za krkem chvěje, a poškrábala ho za ušima rukou, která se chvěla zrovna tak.

„Zvládneme to, kocourku,“ zašeptala, spíš aby uklidnila sebe než jeho. Napadlo ji, že možná vůbec nejde správně. Teď by přece už každou chvíli měla narazit na skalní stěnu...

Dotkla se jí v okamžiku, kdy jí voda sahala k pasu. Zbývala jen maličkost: nahmatat provaz, který nechala viset ze skalní římsy, a vyšplhat po něm. _Acciem_ ho přivolat nemohla, na to byl příliš krátký. Neměla ani ponětí, zda ho hledat po levé či po pravé straně a byla si jista, že jestli se vydá špatným směrem, nebude mít dost času na návrat. 

„Nevidíš ho, Křivonožko?“

Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale pak jí kocour zaťal drápy do levého ramena. Vydala se tedy doleva podél stěny a oběma rukama šmátrala po skále co nejvýš.

Pět, deset kroků. Pevně doufala, že konec provazu je tak nízko, aby na něj dosáhla.

Dalších deset kroků. Srdce jí bušilo jako splašené. Co když se od ní Harry snažil získat odezvu a usilovným škubáním lano ještě popotáhl? _Pane Bože._

Voda jí teď sahala po prsa a její chlad vyrážel dech. Proud pod hladinou jí podrážel nohy. _Pane Bože!_ Nevěděla, jestli kleje, nebo se modlí. Věděla, že už to dlouho nevydrží. Hladina jí stoupne až nad hlavu, ona se bude chvíli snažit šlapat ledovou vodu, přidržovat se skalní stěny – a pak přijde konec. Z tohohle ji žádná kouzla nedostanou. _Pane Bože, prosím!_

Dlaň jí sjela po provaze. Sevřela ho pevně oběma rukama a ve vteřině se vydrápala na římsu. Voda z ní crčela, zuby jí jektaly a ruka se jí chvěla tak, že byla sotva schopna provést sušící formuli.

Jakmile se na ni šaty přestaly lepit, na nic nečekala. Křivonožku nechala sedět za krkem, sevřela do levice provaz, pravicí nahmátla skalní stěnu a rozběhla se po římse vzhůru. Tušila, že hladina bude stoupat dál, a rozhodně nechtěla, aby ji smetla z útesu. Nepamatovala si, že by kdy uháněla tak rychle. Za několik okamžiků se už škrábala přes vrchní okraj skály.

Píchalo ji v boku, ale oddechnout si mohla jen na okamžik. Masa vody, kterou měla pod sebou, se stále zvedala a teď už zdaleka nebyla tichá. Nárazy vln o skalní stěny plnily jeskyni temným duněním.

Rozběhla se podél provazu po skalnatém povrchu. Po chvíli jí Křivonožka prudce zaťal drápy do ramene. Udýchaně se zastavila a pokusila se zorientovat. Vlna známé magické energie jí prozradila, že znovu stojí před mlčícím lesem sasanek. Rychle si rozepnula bundu a Křivonožku znovu ukryla na břiše. Pak se spustila na všechny čtyři a podél provazu se vplížila mezi první kmínky. Pod dlaněmi a koleny ucítila mokro. Voda se přelila přes útes a začala zaplavovat horní část jeskyně.

Plazila se, jak nejrychleji uměla, pravou ruku stále na provaze, ale nebyla dost rychlá. Za chvíli si už máčela vyboulené břicho bundy ve vodě. Mokrý provaz jí uhýbal pod rukou jako had a prsty jí chladem dřevěněly. A měla pocit, že se děje ještě něco dalšího. Měkké kmeny sasanek, do kterých čas od času vrážela, se začaly pod náporem vody neznatelně pohybovat. Všude kolem ní se ozývalo jemné šustění a sykot, jak se vlákna jednotlivých rostlin pohybovala a třela o sebe. Z toho zvuku jí naskakovala husí kůže.

Další vlna zvedla hladinu až k jejím loktům. Nedalo se nic dělat, jestli nechtěla Křivonožku utopit, musela se trochu nadzvednout. Jenže když se pokoušela pokračovat v podřepu, její postup se zoufale zpomalil. Potřebovala pomoc, Harryho pomoc.

Dvakrát trhla za provaz. Nic.

Znovu zatahala. Nikdo jí neodpověděl.

Sevřelo se jí hrdlo. Musí odsud pryč a už se nemůže krčit. Jestli zůstane u země, bude jí za chvíli voda sahat po prsa a Křivonožkovi nad hlavu. Musí to risknout. Zvedla se s provazem v jedné ruce, druhou rukou objala bundu s Křivonožkou a rozběhla se v předklonu vpřed, až voda kolem cákala.

První žahavou ránu dostala do levého ramene asi po deseti krocích. Bolest to byla i přes bundu palčivá, ale provaz nepustila. Znovu prudce dvakrát zatáhla. Znovu se nic nestalo. Mohla se spolehnout jen na provaz a svoje nohy.

Vlákno sasanky zavadilo Hermioně o vrch hlavy. Jako by jí přes něj někdo přejel žhavým železem. Před očima se jí roztančily jiskřičky a při každém dalším kroku jí v hlavě zaduněla bolest. Měla pocit, že syčení vláken kolem ní ještě zesílilo. Kmeny se prohýbaly, jako by se do nich neopírala voda, ale prudký vítr, a vlákna sasanek se jí každou chvíli se švihnutím prohnala kolem tváře. Jako by o ní rostliny věděly. Jako by po ní pátraly...

Znovu zatáhla za lano. „Harry! Sakra, Harry!“

V tu chvíli Hermionu jedno z vláken strašlivou silou praštilo přes hruď a srazilo ji po zádech zpátky do vody. Omračující bolest z ní vyrazila dech. Slaná voda jí máčela rány a pálila jako kyselina. Pokoušela se zvednout, ale nohy odmítaly poslouchat. Byly jako z gumy, podlamovaly se pod ní. Už neměla dost síly. Nedokázala jít dál. Zoufale trhla za provaz.

„Harry!“ zařvala naposledy.

Provaz v její ruce sebou cuknul. Pak jej kdosi začal přitahovat. Z posledních sil si omotala lano kolem zápěstí a nechala se táhnout po zádech vodou, levou ruku na nehybném kočičím těle, na které se lepila promočená bunda. „Vydrž to, kocourku,“ zašeptala. „Dostaneme se z toho. Slibuju.“

Zápěstí jí dřevěnělo, ale přitahováni byli pořád velmi rychle. Ještě stále nad nimi čas od času zvířilo vzduch vlákno, ale žádné se jich už nedotklo.

Za několik minut vypluli z lesa sasanek a tah povolil. Hermionu rány stále pálily jako oheň, ale už se vzpamatovala natolik, že se dokázala dál brodit po svých. Voda jí sahala do pasu. Tiše doufala, že se jí teď Křivonožka vyšplhá za krk nebo alespoň vystrčí hlavu zpod bundy, ale on se ani nepohnul. Ztěžkla polkla a přitiskla ho levicí k sobě. „Kocourku, vydrž. Vydrž...“

Provaz je vedl bezpečně a hladina teď nestoupala tak rychle zřejmě proto, že se rozlévala do celého prostoru horní jeskyně. Nebude trvat dlouho a začnou stoupat chodbou směrem k východu. 

Pak do někoho se šplouchnutím vrazila. Stál jí v cestě, nehybný a tichý jako kámen. Pustila provaz a pravicí se opatrně dotkla bundy, vlhkých tváří, hustých nepoddajných vlasů slepených potem...

„Harry?“

„Hermiono.“ Jeho hlas zněl, jako by ani neotevíral ústa.

„Harry, co tu děláš?“

„Hermiono.“ Dutě a prázdně.

Zatřásla jím. „Harry!“

„Hermiono, já nic nevidím.“

Na okamžik ztuhla. To ne. Tohle přece ne! Další náraz vody ji přivedl k životu. Nebyl čas.

„Musíme odsud pryč, Harry! Za chvíli tu bude všechno pod vodou!“ 

Znovu nahmátla pod hladinou provaz a položila si Harryho ruku na pravý loket. „Za žádnou cenu se mě nepouštěj. Zvládneme to spolu. Jakmile budeme venku, dáme všechno do pořádku.“

Beze slova klopýtal vodou za ní. Za chvíli se octli v chodbě. Nebyla ani zdaleka tak zaplavená, ale prudké stoupání vzhůru z Hermiony vysávalo poslední síly. Po chvíli přestávala rozeznávat, zda je stále ještě při smyslech, nebo zda se už konečně propadla do noční můry, ze které není návratu. Slyšela sebe samu, jak střídavě Harryho i Křivonožku povzbuzuje slovy, která zněla zoufale cize. Nejraději by se sama sobě vysmála, ale zapomněla, jak se to dělá. Dokázala jen jít. Kupředu, kupředu, ve snu či ve skutečnosti. Stále jít, nezastavit se, i když už člověk dávno netuší proč. A ten, kdo kráčí za mnou, nejsem to zase já? Oslepená, vyčerpaná, mlčící... Netisknu snad k břichu samu sebe? A proč se nehýbu? 

V tu chvíli ucítila v dlani konec provazu. Byli zpátky. Byli v Merlinově jeskyni. Upustila provaz a strhla si šátek z očí. Přestože tu panovala téměř absolutní tma, narušená jen otvory šera u obou východů, musela si chvíli zvykat na to, že opět rozeznává tvary věcí.

Vytáhla z kapsy hůlku a rozžehla ji. Světlo se rozeběhlo po vodní hladině, ve které stáli až po kotníky. Otvorem z podzemí se valila stále nová voda. Když se konečně otočila k Harrymu, vykřikla hrůzou. Místo očí měl dva temné otvory, ze kterých vytékaly stružky krve.

„Harry...,“ vydechla. „Harry, proč jsi tam chodil?“

„Neodpovídala jsi mi na signály,“ zašeptal. „Bál jsem se, že se ti něco stalo, že potřebuješ pomoc... jako Ron...“

„Provaz byl krátký,“ vysvětlovala mu zoufale. „Musela jsem se odvázat, jinak bych se nedostala až k viteálu. Proč... proč sis aspoň nezavázal oči?“

Pomalu zvednul ruku a dotkl se zasychající krve na tvářích. „Už to přestává téct. Ale bolí to pořád hrozně.“

„Proč?“

„Protože jsem kretén,“ řekl unaveně, „ten největší idiot, co kdy chodil po téhle zemi. Nahlédnul jsem do chodby a viděl jsem, že tam není nic nebezpečného. A v jejím ohybu jsem dokonce spatřil světélkující znamení, které ukazovalo směr.“

_Tohle tedy vedlo Křivonožku..._

„Myslel jsem, že ti Snape lhal a že ty teď kvůli jeho debilním radám ležíš zraněná někde na dně propasti s šátkem na očích a bojíš se ho sundat. Rozběhl jsem se tou chodbou s rozsvícenou hůlkou a za chvíli jsem před sebou uviděl otvor plný bledého světla. Byla tam obrovská jeskyně pokrytá pískem, ze kterého tu a tam vyrážely podivné snad tři metry vysoké mořské rostliny. Vypadaly jako zvláštní květy se spoustou vláken a závojů... to z nich vycházela ta zář. To krásné měkké světlo.“ Nakrčil bolestivě tvář a znovu se opatrně dotkl mrtvých důlků. „Za chvíli mi z něj začaly slzet oči. Pak pálily, jako by mi do nich někdo nasypal sůl. Svět se přede mnou rozplýval, nakonec už jsem viděl jen tmu. Zhroutil jsem se do písku. Bolest to byla strašná, nebyl jsem se schopen ani pohnout, jen jsem si tiskl dlaně na oči. Nevím, jak dlouho jsem tam takhle ležel.“

„Byly to tedy ty rostliny?“ vydechla Hermiona. Nikdy o ničem takovém neslyšela. Jejich smrtonosná zář musela být výsledkem obzvlášť sofistikované kletby.

„Pak kolem mě začala proudit voda a já odněkud zaslechl tvůj hlas,“ pokračoval Harry tiše. „Myslel jsem, že mám halucinace, ale pak se ozval znovu. Nahmátl jsem provaz a cítil jsem, jak za něj taháš... Začal jsem tahat taky.“

„Zachránil jsi mi život, Harry.“

„Stačilo málo a byli bychom kvůli mé stupiditě mrtví oba.“ Znovu zkřivil tvář bolestí a Hermiona ho rychle uchopila za paži.

„Za chvíli to tu bude plné vody, Harry. Vylezeme odsud nahoru k hradu. Rozdělám oheň a zkusím se ti na ty oči podívat. A taky musím prohlédnout Křivonožku...“

„Co je s ním?“

Jemně k sobě přitiskla zvířecí tělíčko. „Myslím, že ho jedna z těch rostlin přes bundu šlehla. Asi je zraněný. Ale tady, s nohama ve vodě, s tím nic nesvedu.“

Znovu si položila Harryho ruku na loket a za okamžik už mířili po prošlapané cestě do zasněženého vrchu, doprovázeni monotónním zvukem mořských vln narážejících na skálu Merlinovy jeskyně.

Noc byla zamračená, přesto se proti temnému nebi jasně rýsovaly nízké pobořené hradby Tintagelského hradu. Vroubily vršek kopce, kde se měli o půlnoci setkat se Severusem Snapem. Nezastavila se dřív, než k nim dorazili. Kostel v blízké vesnici právě odbíjel půl dvanácté.

Dvěma pohyby osušila sobě i Harrymu oblečení, třetím zažehla na sněhu jeden ze svých voděvzdorných ohňů. Pak si konečně rozepnula bundu, stáhla ji ze sebe a položila na ni k ohni Křivonožku.

Nevypadal vůbec dobře. Nehýbal se, měl zavřené oči. Slepenou srstí se mu táhl pruh spálené kůže a dýchal nepravidelně a mělce. Jeho zranění určitě nebylo jen povrchové. Přiložila mu hůlku k boku. Jediné, čím mu mohla aspoň trochu pomoci, byla formule tišící bolest. Křivonožka pootevřel oči a malinko pohnul ocasem. Aspoň něco.

Obrátila se k Harrymu a s toutéž formulí na rtech mu přejela hůlkou kolem očí. Vděčně se pousmál.

„Kdybys chtěl, mohla bych tě teď doprovodit k Mungovi. Určitě budou vědět, co s tebou. Pak bych se sem vrátila a-“

„Moje oči už nikdo nezachrání, Hermiono. Víš to stejně dobře jako já. Možná ti tu nebudu nic platný, ale samotnou tě tu nenechám.“ Netušila, co by mu měla říct, a tak mu stiskla ruku. „Jak je na tom Křivonožka?“ zeptal se Harry tiše.

„Moc dobře ne.“

„Chtěl bych si na něj sáhnout.“ 

Posadili se k ohni těsně vedle sebe a Hermiona si opatrně vyzvedla Křivonožkovo tělíčko na klín. Když ho Harry začal něžně a nešikovně hladit, ucítila, jak kocour slabounce, slaboulince zapředl.

Seděli tam mlčky s rukama spojenýma v jeho srsti. Moře dál naráželo v monotónním rytmu na skály pobřeží, nad jeho hladinou se nocí hnaly temné mraky a oni cítili, s jakou námahou se zvedá drobný hrudník pod jejich prsty.

Zvon na vzdálené kostelní věži zaduněl dvěma údery. Půl hodiny do půlnoci. Křivonožka sípavě nabral dech a pak vydechl naposledy. Hermiona mu zabořila tvář do srsti a rozplakala se.


End file.
